Creatures of Disguise
by LadyAirHead
Summary: Au Rido is king of the world and the Association is the only rebel faction standing against him Does Kaname help them How does Zero handle this cocky newcomer KXZ rated for blood violence and sexual content  I suck at summaries, just read trust me
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Hello, this is LadyAirHead (aka Air), and this is my first real story on here. There are a few things I want to go over before we begin just to cover a few bases ^^**

**1. My disclaimer, I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

**2. I do own Lilith Pagan, Sabie Negru, Ibaea Ookami, Aria Lune, Mirage, and a number of other characters you will meet here.**

**3. I also own the plot**

**4. I have altered a number of details about the characters from the anime/manga to suit my needs for the plotline, but I will try my best to keep them in character otherwise. Don't hate me for this **

**5. I love to get feedback. Good or bad, I want to know what you really think, to help me prgress as a writer and to make better chapters for you.**

**6. I will not be able to post chapters on a regular basis but I will be sure to always have one saved while writing another in case I am getting far behind and need to giv eyou guys something to naw on so you don't eat me for being so slow. Plus I often suffer from a lack of ability to remeber things right before I write them and spend from hours to days trying to remember because nothing else could work in that spot I don't mind suggestions or hints of what ya'll want ^^**

**7. This may very possibly contain hinted sexual content or sexual content in later chapters, and most likely will be boyxboy, if you don't like it please do not read of flame me ^^**

**8. Go easy on me with Fan fiction terms I have been a role player for 10 years and know only those terms ^^ so forgive me my ignorance.**

**9. Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

In 2020 a war broke out over the world, a single mass attack that hit all the world's major powers at once. Military action was taken but many of the enemies that were hit never fell, they continued to attack. It wasn't until a month passed and the world war came to the end with the humans defeated. Round up started and the slave industry suddenly increased tenfold. A new world power rose forth and laws were set. The trouble was this new power was not human. The only humans who were aware of what was going on were the hunters who had been around nearly as long as the night creatures who took over. By the end of the year the new governing power had a firm grasp on nearly ass corners of the globe.

The new power was an old power in the ancient world of the children of the night, in the world of the supernatural. Vampires had been governed by the Kuran family for as long as their history is old. The family had been reduced to two remaining persons, Rido Kuran and his nephew Kaname Kuran. Sometime during the beginning of the eighteenth Rido proposed the Vampire Council change and include the other powers. So the leaders of each race were added to the Council, and later a few others were added as well. By the twentieth century the council had thirty in numbers, but there was an inner circle that had the true power, and Rido was at its center.

Those who were part of the circle were Rido Kuran as the leader, Asato Ichijo as a vampire elder, Shizuka Hio a dragon elder, Sabie Negru Shizuka's mate, Ibara Ookami the Alpha of werewolf alphas, Aria Lune Ibara's mate, and Mirage the leader of the darker aligned sorcerers. Together they formed a ring of power the rest of the council was ill at ease to go against. When Rido declared he believed that they should step forth and claim their rightful place as the power in the world the council was uneasy but the Circle swiftly supported him and in the end the decision to build an army and start a war was made. And on that faithful night things started.

That was nearly two hundred years ago. The Hunters Association became the beacon of rebellion against the new government and the tyrant known as Rido Kuran. Werewolves, vampires, sorcerers, and other such creatures were integrated into the Association within the first year of Kuran's reign. The current General of the Association was Toga Yagari, a human from a line of hunters, and his General was Kaien Cross, also a human, known for his years of hunting in the lower ranks before he reached his current position. The two other Generals were Takuma Ichijo, Asato Ichijo's grandson, and Elijah Wolfe, a werewolf alpha whose pack became renegades.

Among the Associations ranks there are a number of well known people who the Kuran Empire struggle to contain. Cousins Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou, two vampires who carry skills that have been used to cause trouble more than once, one wielding flames and the other ice, they both hold the rank of Warrant Officer. Ruka Souen, a skilled sorceress, works as a healer, holds the rank of Master Sergeant. Three informants who have infiltrated the ranks of the Empires army are Yuuki Cross, a turned vampire, Senri Shiki, a werewolf with the talent of using his blood as a whip, and Rima Tohoya, a vampire who controls lightning. Last of all and the biggest thorn in the Empires side was Zero Kiryuu, a vampire human hybrid who was trained and raised by Yagari him-self, and a skilled soldier, he holds the rank of Captain.

The final key to this tale is Kaname Kuran, Rido's nephew. A vampire who is rarely seen and nearly nothing is known about him, if asked no one could tell you any facts about him, just rumors. He is a ghost in the Empire who is known to be there but is not known. The Association has tried to track him down time and time again, in hopes to use him against his uncle, but all attempts have failed. He has never been found, these days it has been questioned if he was even alive still.

* * *

**_So what did you think? _**

**_Next up _I am.. **


	2. Chapter 2: I am

Zero sighed as he tossed the letter on his desk and went to his closet and gathered his clothes for the day. He had another mission to take on, no surprise there. The only difference was that this time he had to get information from one of their informants. Apparently it was something of high importance. Yuuki had managed to find out something that the Assassination had been searching for, for years now. How that girl managed to find anything was beyond him. She was always so scattered brained it was impossible to imagine her as one of the best infiltrator, yet she seemed to prove him wrong each day.

The silver haired male dressed in his typical fighting gear, loose black cargo pants, sturdy black boots, and black long sleeved shirt under a vest with more pockets. His belt held his trusted gun Bloody Rose, and his communicator, a small black devise with a red light on it. The last piece was the black mask and gloves her wore to avoid fingerprints and his face from being seen. It left his silver locks loose and his lavender eyes in view but his face was never seen and in the end that's all that mattered, he wore a wig in public when he went out outside of assignments, but this was a mission and there would be no time to play games. It was time to get serious and get to work. It was almost three and that meant he had less than a half an hour to get to the location and get Yuuki. Grabbing the keys to his bike he left the room pulling the mask on as he swept through the underground halls and up the stairs to the garage where his bike was.

As he rode towards the pickup location the city passed him by in a blur as he navigated the streets and alleys with precision that was gained with years of practice. What had once been the great city of Tokyo was now a ruined filthy ghost, much like cities during the English Victorian era. It was the result of years of neglect and a never ending war, the streets where far from safe and calling them dangerous was an understatement. You can never tell when a fight will break out and bullets start flying.

Zero skidded to a stop and looked around the small square that was a crossroads of four alley ways. The faint light of the full moon peering through the thick rolling clouds barely gave him enough to see the shadows by. Over the purr of his engine he heard running foot and the echo of a gunshot. He tensed and drew Blood Rose and cocked the gun aiming it at the eastern alley as he heard the running footsteps coming closer from there. He narrowed his lilac eyes and narrowed in on the figure of a running girl, her long brunette locks flying behind her as she clutched a book to her chest. Just behind her a werewolf turned the corner a massive furry beast. He took aim and shot the bullet going over Yuuki's shoulder and hit the werewolf making a howling yelp fill the air. It seemed to encourage the girl as she pushed on faster just as the werewolf rose and was joined by a gun wielding vampire and they rushed after her. He turned the bike and revved the engine as she broke from the alley and rushed for him. Instantly she jumped on and hooked an arm around his waist and he floored it, wheels squealing and the bike swerved before rushing along the opposite alley, just as the pursuing pair broke from the alley.

The small rectangle shaped room housed four people, a simple slim long table and a number of chairs. One wall was a screen that was currently off. Silence filled the space other than the hum of the air vent. Zero shifted from his position of leaning in the wall and pushed off walking to the table resting his hands on the polished surface to look at the other three in the room. "So you found his journal in the old mansion? How the hell did you manage that", he asked lavender eyes locked on brown ones. Yuuki set a hand on the worn leather book before her. "I had heard Hio and Ichijo talking back old parties that Kuran used to hold at this old mansion, because of the upcoming ball and all. I stayed around longer to learn it was outside the city walls. The last few weeks I have been searching the forest outside the walls and came across the mansion just last night. But I was caught leaving and I have been running from them ever since. I think something big is going on in there, a few of the doors did not unlock or budge, they were spelled", she said and looked at her father, Kaien Cross, and their leader, Toga Yagari. Yagari leaned back looking grave as he thought over something. Zero pushed back and paced the room. What could Kuran be hiding in that old mansion?

Yagari stood calling Zeros attention to his mentor. "Zero I want you to go to the mansion and do a recon; I want a detailed map of the place. If it's like she says and everything is just left there I am sure there could be something of use in there, if not we can always use it to blow up and rub it in Rido's face", he said turning his single blue eye on his pupil. Zero nodded and smirked. This was going to be interesting. One way or another they would win this round. Yagari stood and Kaien followed his example. "Go out before dusk tomorrow, and don't be seen or followed. Any duties you have tonight are excused, as are any you have tomorrow", he said and left the room Kaien in tow as always. Zero watched them go mutely.

Lavender eyes turned unto the brunette girl who rose. She offered him the book. "It's only one of twenty I found, I believe it his Rido's nephew's journals", she said. He took it and watched her also leave. He looked down at the small thick book in his hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do what this", he muttered to no one in particular. With a heavy sigh he shoved it into a large side pocket on his pants and left the room turning the lights off as he went.

Zero sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his room an arm under his head and legs crossed at the ankle, his boots on the floor and vet off. It was almost dawn and sleep avoided him like a cat did water. With a grumble he sat up and picked the journal off his side table and leaned against the headboard of his bed before opening the book to the first page. Elegant smooth letters meet his eyes, English. Curiously he read, wondering what kind of man this Kaname Kuran was.

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder again before slipping past a street into another alley, ahead loomed the wall. Scanning the abandoned streets he found nothing there, and the wall was absent of guards at the moment, switching guards. He slipped on spiked gloves and shoe spikes and dug them into the motor of the walls and began to climb keeping a weary eyes and ear open for anyone coming. As usual he slipped onto the walkway unseen and disposed of his gear and secured a rope on the other side of the wall before using it to climb down to the thick foliage below, the forest had grown back over taken ground in the last two hundred years.

Dropping to the ground Zero looked around before pulling free a machete to cut his path in the thick undergrowth. He started in the direction the little gpa built in his watch told him to go, the coordinates were typed in by Yuuki. His communicator ceased working the moment he dropped from the wall, out here the signal was broken, impossible to use.

Every step he took was silent as he walked, his vampire blood made these things easy for him, but he wasn't letting his guard down. Zero was constantly scanning his surroundings for any possible danger. His gear was light tonight, dark jeans and a black shirt with lighter boots. His gloves were still o but his mask was replaced by thick sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun and to hide them from view. Not that he expected to find anyone out here who would survive to tell about seeing his face anyway; his orders were to kill any threats. He intended to do just that.

The mansion was there, the clearing overgrown and wild looking, some windows looked broken and the door was ajar, it looked unoccupied and he couldn't sense anyone present. So Zero stood and crossed the expand of land before him to the front door, he pulled Bloody Rose from its holster at his waist and cautiously entered the cracked door into the dusty entrance hall, two wings spread off from the massive room, above a remained of a grand chandelier hung over two winding staircases leading to the upstairs. Before him a hall lead farther back into the mansion. The room looked like it was once fit to greet royalty, fresh footsteps marred the dusted floor telling him where Yuuki went, he followed her trail to the stair case on the right.

Cautiously he walked on the red carpeted stairs to the second flight of the four story house. The hall went in three directions. It seemed Yuuki explored the left and right wings. He ignored them and went up to the top floor, figuring he should start at the top and go down from there.

The fourth floor was an open floor that was massive, it was set for some sort of ball, gloomy looking in the dark, tables covered in dust and cobwebs. It looked like someone decorated the room and left it to never be used; a stray rat scurried not too far from his left under a table cloth making him tense. This place was creepy as hell. With a snort he turned and slunk down the stairs to the third floor and went to the end of one of the three halls. He opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. It looked like a typical guest room, just fancier. He shifted through drawers and such searching for anything and only finding personal effects. It was that way for most the hall, and the other two halls. He did come across a few sitting rooms and hidden stairs that lead to various servant areas but other than that there was nothing up there.

The second floor he ran into a door that would not open so he pulled out a spelled dagger and slammed it through the key hole letting the door swing open. He pulled it free with soft thanks for Ruka as he slipped it in his belt. This room was set up like a lab, a number of glass beakers and such. A number of filled jars and such sat about on the shelves and a number of experiments were just sitting out untouched. After a search and finding nothing he moved on. There were a number of rooms he had to break into that held a number of odd things, another lab, four libraries with books on odd topics, and a few journals that were from the Council, it seemed this was their mansion before the war. He scanned a few and put them in his pack before moving on. He came across what used to be Rido's room, he knew by the single Journal in the room that simply named a few detailed profiles on some people, but that was all. At last he came across the one room that he was the most curious about, Kaname Kuran's room.

After reading the journal Zero found him-self curious of this enigma of a man. His writing was not on his-self but the people around him; Kaname saw many things and had insight on people that were rather impressive. It was like he looked at you and could figure out your whole life's story. He dislikes the other already yet he felt drawn to a man he never meet.

The room, like his journal, said nothing about the vampire. It was plain and dark. A large bed, with drawn curtains and thick curtains on the windows, a single couch with a table and a desk filled the space. A frown appeared upon his lips before he went to the desk and sat in the chair and set Bloody Rose on the surface. He bent and opened the drawers.

As Zero pulled out the first drawer her heard a gun cock behind him and he froze slowly raising his head to see a girl before him. She was petite and dark as he was light featured. His black eyes were cool as she stood firm hand unwavering. "Stand hands up", she commanded and he did so without argument. "Put your weapons on the desk", she snapped. Slowly he obeyed his eyes never leaving her and hers never leaving him, though his glasses were still on. "Glasses too", she snapped when he went to raise his hands again. With a small growl he complied. Only then did another step into the room. This one was male; he was slightly taller than Zero. His hair was a dark shade of brunette and his eyes were a rich wine color. He was beautiful, a tall dark handsome gentleman, that's what he looked like. The dark clothes he wore were clearly finely made and expensive and he held him-self with the air of authority and power. He moved with a rolling grace that would make most vampires seem clumsy.

Those wine colored eyes were on him and a slight smirk formed in those lips making Zero glare at the other instantly tensing defiantly, who did this bastard think he was? Zero watched his every move as he walked to the dark haired girl. "That's enough Lilith, he isn't our enemy", his voice was silky. This guy just seemed like he was meant to lounge and be admired, it set Zeros teeth on edge. The girl lowered her gun and left the room without another word. Zero lowered his hands and stood lifting his chin and crossing his arms. "What the hell do you want? Who are you", he demanded.

To his frustration the other vampire chuckled, head leaning back to expose that long elegant neck. Wine colored eyes turned upon him suddenly making him flinch at the sudden change. "I am Kuran Kaname", the other male replied. Zero froze, it couldn't be…


	3. Chapter 3: Now of course

"I am Kuran Kaname"

Those words seemed to echo in his ears running little laps. His surprise and shock must of shown on his face because once again Kaname chuckled at his reaction causing Zero to glare once more with a growl. The brunette had a smirk in place as she crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. "I take it you know of me", he said smoothly.

"I've read one of your Journals", he said. Wait what the hell did he admit to that for? It seemed to further amuse Kuran. "So you're who the girl gave it too, I wondered what was going to happen to it", he commented, he even sounded amused. The Bastard. "You knew she took it? So it was you who sent those ass holes after her", he growled but was cut short by the raised elegant hand. Lavender eyes narrowed at the brunette. "I sent no one after no one. Lilith and Siren are the only two here with me. Even then only Siren is bound to follow my orders", he corrected Zero. The silver haired male scoffed, like he believed this man. If rumors were correct this man provided Rido with information and support from the shadows he was so adapt to hiding in.

Kaname sighed as though reading his mind. "Well believe what you want", he said and shrugged. "You can gather your things if you wish, and wander around all you want, I only returned for this", he said crossing the room to the table by the bed and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small picture book by the look of it. He slipped it in his pocket and turned to face Zero once more. "Don't worry I won't send the dragon after you, as long as you're no threat to me you won't be harmed", he said with a smirk and strolled form the room. Zero watched him go thunderstruck. What the hell.

Shaking his head Zero snapped out of the daze he was in and swiftly gathered his things putting them where they belonged and quickly moved out of the room only to stop and find no traces of the two who came into the room. Loudly he swore and stormed back into the room mad he let the other get the upper hand without even laying a finger on him.

Zero sat on the stairs with a sketch book in hand as he worked out a detailed floor plan for each floor of the mansion. He had spent another hour searching the mansion after a futile attempt to find traces of Kaname. It was difficult to say if that had even been the vampire. It could have been someone who was using Kaname Kuran's name, it wouldn't be unheard of. But for some reason he had a feeling this was not a fake and he did meet the real Kaname, the first person since the birth of the Council. But what side was he on, and why had he let Zero go without a scratch? Did he not believe that he was a threat? Or did he know who he was and just not care. There were so many different possibilities.

Wait! Why did he even care, damn. Zero shook his head and stood up slamming the book shut and shoved it in his pack. It didn't matter who that was, next time he saw him he was going to bring him to Yagari or shot the bastard. There was no way he was going to let this guy get to him when he didn't even know him, simple as that. He had too much going on now to bother with this vampire.

Zero moved through the city, it was crowded as was to be expected at three at night. It was the height of the day, or rather night, which meant he needed to avoid streets. He was not disguised. And he was well known just by his hair and eyes. The first chance he got he grabbed a cloak from a stand and slipped into an alley and clasped it at his throat and pulled the hood up to shadow his features and slipped his glasses on before moving along the crowd head bowed. He made a point to avoid werewolves as he went. The last thing he needed was to be caught.

It seemed that some higher power did not like him tonight, first he was held at gunpoint by a dragon girl and now he ran into a werewolf falling back, his hood falling back and sunglasses skewed when he looked up. Swearing harshly he stood tossing the glasses aside and bolted just as the werewolf seemed to realize who he was. In moments he was being followed by the werewolf he ran into and three others. Swearing again he pushed on wearing through bodies and shoving some aside, he had no time to be nice about it; he had to shake this guy.

Zero winced hearing the sound of a changing werewolf, the cracking bones and shifting muscles. To his sensitive ears it sounded louder than he wanted it to. The fact his pursuer was changing told him that he intended to use speed and possibly call those close by, in other words he was screwed.

The howl that was sent up behind him only confirmed his guess, and he answered with a loud curse and he pushed on cutting into another alley as he heard three answering howls. Closing his lavender eyes he took a breath and picked up his opening his eyes as he cut another corner. He could hear the four, each coming at him from different directions. This was not good, he needed to get to high ground and out of the way, find a path that would take him away from the overgrown mutts. He wasn't allowed to head underground until he lost them, nor did he want too. It would endanger their whole operation, so first things first, loose his following strays.

The four alleys connected just ahead of him, it was the same place as the other night where he picked up Yuuki. He swore and skidded to a stop in the center before looking around and found a way up. Sprinting to a pile of crates he jumped up lightly on them and then on top of a slim rim over a door to a fire-escape a few feet beyond that. Gripping the railing he levered him-self to turn up and land on the top rail before he dropped on the grate flooring to swiftly move up the stairs to the roof just as the mutts rushed into the square bellow. He slipped out of sight and rushed along the rooftops hoping he lost them.

For a moment he believed he made it but he swore when he heard the fire-escape groan under weight. They caught his scent apparently. He pushed on leaping across a space to the next roof as the sound of nails on the roof tiles followed him a few feet back. Zero dared to look back, a bad move because as he turned around he slid to a stop nearly falling off the roof. He swayed back and pulling Bloody Rose free from his holster. He aimed it at the werewolf before him and swore as the one behind landed behind him and two others were on the roofs on either side. He swore. He was in a bind that was for sure. Lavender eyes were narrow slits as he looked the lead wolf in the eyes gun pointed at him as they stood still watching, waiting.

Like a signal was made all five moved at once. Zero shot his gun and slipped down the side of the roof, the werewolf he shot at lunged aside. The tow on the roves on either side of him lunged to stop him. Zero caught the rim of the gutter and then dropped to the ground below in a crouch before he rose and ran on turning back to shoot his gun smirking at the yelp he heard. His victory was short lived as two werewolves appeared before him and one lunged at him from behind. He dropped to the ground and narrowly missed being pinned. Rising he turned to run only to skid short, the injured wolf before him on his hind legs snarling darkly at him. Zero growled back in warning and stepped back only to feel warmth at his back telling him another wolf was there. He swore. This was not good.

A nose above had all four look up as a shadowy figure dropped from above and land on the shoulders of the injured werewolf. Behind him a gun went off and a yelp sounded. The wolf before him fell dead and the silver haired woman moved to the last to was the dragon from before also joined the fight with long black nails she used as claws. Taking advantage of the moment despite his dislike for running he turned and swiftly left the area, only to run into someone chest and nearly fall. An arm around his waist stopped him. Wide eyed Zero looked up into annoyingly smug wine colored eyes. Growling he shoved the vampire off him and stepped back reaching for Bloody Rose only to have the other raising it before his face with a chuckle. "Looking for something", he teased. Zero hissed and snatched the gun from the other. "Come on, I now a way out without being detected, more guards are on their way, Lilith and Siren can take care of them-selves", he said turning and walking into the shadows.

Zero hesitated looking back before he gritted his teeth swearing again and swiftly caught up with the taller vampire.

Zero lost track of their location four alleys from the fighting werewolves and girls. Then again he barely knew his location before he ran into Kuran and his lackeys. Whenever he demanded to know where they were heading he only got a 'you'll see'. Soon he gave up on asking and simply took in their surroundings, alert for danger. Kuran walked confidently ahead of him for the longest of times before they came across a tiny alley created by two massive structures on either side, apparently long abandoned apartment complexes. Lavender eyes took in the small area before the sound of keys reached his ears and he turned his gaze on Kuran who pulled a ring with a number of keys on it out and found the key he wanted. Zero stepped closer as he opened the door and beckoned him inside first. He hesitated a brief moment before he entered pausing for Kaname to join him and close the door swallowing them in the thick darkness for a brief moment. The next second the dull light of a path of candles jumped to life lead thing way up the stairs and to the right. Zero glanced back at Kaname who nodded for him to go ahead. With a mental sigh he moved forward.

The process up the stairs was cautious, he even briefly brushed his hand over the pummel of Bloody Rose to ensure him-self it was still there, it calmed him greatly. Once they reached the end of the candles on the stairs Kuran moved ahead of him and lead him down the hall to where the candles seemed to end and into a room, the candles blew out leaving a dull light from the room for him to follow. Zero hesitated in the doorway before stepping into the simple one room apartment, it was dark and simple. Kaname was draped over the chaise in the center of the room near the foot of the bed and watched him. The vampire looked as though he was born to do just that. "What is this place", he asked the brunette across from him. "It's one of a number of safe houses I have", was the smooth reply. There was no questioning that.

An awkward silence had fallen over the pair after a while and Zero shifted his weight a moment before looking around the room again, just to do something. He was avoiding looking at the other vampire, for he was staring intently at the silver haired soldier. Suddenly Kaname rose and Zeros gaze shifted back towards the taller male as he walked to the covered window and peered briefly outside before letting the thick fabric fall back. Folding his arms Kuran turned to face him once more. "What do you believe the Associations chances are of taking on Rido", Kaname asked him. Zero was startled by the sudden question. He looked to the side thinking over what he truly thought their odds were.

The truth was they had been ready to attack for years now. They had simply lacked the information to make a move. Yagari wanted some semblance of a plan when he went to war with the Circle, and the Generals refused to move without a plan. That's where the informants came in. The last few years they had gathered so little, the Circle was hard to wiggle into. Only three managed to get close enough to be allowed in major meetings. Even then the Circle never meets as a whole during those, and Rido was rarely present. It was a frustration that the whole association felt, not only the higher ups and the spies.

Despite all of this they did have the power, soldiers, and weapons to win a battle, perhaps even a war, on top of it all the people sided with them. For two hundred years the world has been oppressed, how could they not be sided with?

Lavender eyes meet wine colored eyes and he stood straight, proud and tall. "I believe we have every possibility of dragging that brute from his throne. We only need the information to make a move. The Generals want to be assured that they would not needlessly sacrifice people in this, the less bloodshed the better to them. I don't believe if will be a peaceful war but I know believe we can win either way. People are tired of being watched and caged, they want freedom", Zero answered the other seriously and without hesitation.

Kaname shifted his weight and lifted an arm to prop his chin in his hand as he thoughtfully looked at the silver haired male across the room from him. The conviction and determination in those lilac eyes told him more than the younger male had said and with far more passion. This man believed what he said with his very being. Both arms dropped to his sides and he crossed the room in his smooth soundless gait till he was a few feet from the now tense soldier. "Who are you", he asked the other wine colored eyes not showing any particular emotions. "Kiryuu Zero", was the even reply he got. It was Kuran's turn to raise his brow. "I believe I can give you the information you need, but you must be the one who is my guard, as I am sure they will assign me one. The Association does not seem like the kind of organization to let strangers untested to wander without being watched", he said smoothly earning a surprised gasp as a reward.

Lavender eyes studied the slightly taller male before him. What was he playing at? He narrowed his eyes slightly before he curtly nodded and stepped back, they were too close together it makes his skin prickle. "Siren and Lilith will of course come with, I believe they will be a great asset to your fighters", Kuran added as an afterthought. A sound behind him made Zero turn to see two spoken of women, Lilith bore a gash on her cheek that was slowly healing and Siren barely looked winded, and was clean compared to the blood freckled dragon. Neither voiced protest so Zero sighed audibly and turned to look back at the pureblood. "When do you wish to leave", he asked wearily. "Now of course", was the swift amused reply he got…

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. ^^ The first few chapters will move fast, hopefully I will slow things down and get little chapters between things.**

**My plan is to have the first few chapters purely the main storyline and then every few chapters will be more indepth with the characters, and their relationships.**

**Why well because the more you see the character grow closer the more you will understand how things will work out ^^ **

**Any requests are welcome ^^**

**Next chapter coming your way soon hopefully, I am on a roll three chapters in two days more than I have done in years now ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark dreams

**I have a few review replies for you guys and and small message. Also a warning, this chapter might be a little odd, and and little ooc for Zero, sorry if it is but I hope it doesn't make you guys dissapointed in me -prays-**

**Felisceleris/ I hope this one doesn't break the cycle ^^**

**Kaze Kirran/ I think its the part im the most eager about as well **

**VampireLover4evernEver/ I hope it doesn't dissapoint you**

**Cocobi94/ Omg, you have given me a lot to consider thank you so much, lkittle nudges are exactly what I need to keep this going. I was worried I wasn't keeping Zero in character because I was basing him off a character of mine that is a lot like him that makes me feel way better. I am hoping to get them through a few things that will help them progress as a couple. As for the status of their relationship, I haven't really decided yet. I think I will only know when I get there. If you have a preference I can so make it that way, I like both sides of either relationship I have seen from other writers, if decently written of course. Thank you and you are very welcome. I hope to keep your interest. This is a plot line that I have wanted to share for many years now**

**LuanRina/ Thank you, I was hoping it wouldn't turn out being cliche with the whole tyrant and rebel thing. I was hoping to add more plot and interaction outside the couple to build a universe around them so it wasn't just them like most fan fictions**

**Love332/ Thank you ^^ Glad you like them. I hope to give you just that later on**

**YourGothicButterfly/ Thank you ^^**

**And to everyone reading, I am excited for all the alert adds and reviews, I have been getting emails like crazy, far more than I ever dreamed of. You ghuys had me blushin like crazy ^^ I am confident that this is not cliche like I thought it was, and this is something I have always wanted to convert into something for people to read because I never had the energy to write the story out in a novel as I wanted, this is best so far. Again thank you so much and keep letting me know what you think and giving requests. They keep my muse going for this which is rare, Im really into it because of you guys its so much fun ^^**

* * *

"Now of course"

Zero followed a mental map to the nearest tunnel entrance to the underground hive of rebels. He led his followers silently through the complex series of alleyways until they reached the courtyard of the abandoned hotel. At the heart of the courtyard stood a massive water fountain that barely gargled up water from the hands of the angels. Zero walked across the stretch confidently. He did not need to worry about trespassers or enemies here; each entrance is well guarded, usually by the rare dragon that they recruit or a few powerful sorcerers or someone along those lines. The point was he didn't need to be overly cautious here, if he was he would be killed no doubt, Zero Kiryuu was known for being confident and cocky at times, most of all he was known for his temper. One he managed to hide well enough lately.

Without a second thought Zero stepped over the lip of the fountain ignoring the green grime at the bottom of the inch deep water and trudged around the flow of water to the wall behind it. He grazed his fingers over the course stone as he searched for a certain patch, when he felt the tall tell dip he pressed and the stone slide back and then up to show cement stairs leading into darkness. Zero stepped aside to allow his three shadows to enter first. Following them he took up the rear and pressed a button the seal the door once more behind them. Siren had the lead and Kaname was behind her with Lilith following, Zero had the rear as he watched them in the faint lighting of the emergency strips at the edge of the stairs leading far down. It took a good thirty minutes to reach the end and then a long tunnel lead to a door which Zero stood before once they reached it. The silver haired man pressed his hand on the gel like pad before swiping a card from a random pocket and then typed in his personal code. The door slide open with a soft hiss and he stepped aside letting them into the main tunnel of Central, the main head quarters in the city and the main location in the world. People passed them, those of lower rank stopped to salute the young Captain. He ignored them moving on. There was no time for formalities; he had to report to Yagari as soon as possible, with his cargo and all.

"ZEEEERO!" The lilac eyed man half turned as they started to cross a large intersection. He grunted and fell with the light weight of Yuuki Cross upon his chest clinging to him. "I was so worried when you didn't come back at the designated time! What took you so long, did you cause trouble again", she demanded sitting up on his chest looking down at him with a scowl. He frowned at her and sighed looking to the side, ignoring the ache in his back and chest from the impact with Yuuki and the floor. People moved around them, used to such scenes, the Generals daughter had a tendency to fawn over the silver haired male. Meanwhile Siren was relaxing putting her knives away. Lilith was smothering a giggle behind her dainty looking hand. Kaname was watching with faint amusement, and extreme boredom, though inside he felt a pang of rage, for what reason he was not sure, but he wanted to tear this girl to pieces.

"Yuuki I can't breathe", the pale soldier managed. She gasped and quickly got to her feet profusely apologizing until he raised a hand and she fell silent in mid word. "Look, I'll talk to you later but I need to see Yagari now", he said glancing back at his little company, she followed his gaze and covered her mouth with a hand looking at them with wide eyes. Slowly she nodded and stepped aside. "He is in the Command room", she told him. "Thanks."

Zero paced the room he was in not even twenty four hours ago. Kaname was calmly sitting in a seat legs crossed and hands on the arm rests, watching Zero pace with an amused expression. Lilith was draped over a chair swinging her legs, on the opposite side, and behind her Siren leaned against the wall. There was silence other than the steady beat of his boots o0n the cement floor of the simple room. It seemed like forever before someone spoke. It was Kuran who broke the silence. "You do realize you are only working your-self into a spiral of anxiety", he drawled trying to hide his amusement at the younger male, and failed to a fraction. Zero turned to shot the brunette a cool glare before he went back to pacing once more. He did not need comments from the peanut gallery after all.

Yagari did not look happy when he had told him to wait in here, and there were guards at the door. Was he supposed to take that as a positive or negative sign? He was unsure; Zero was not one to bring home strays that used to be Yuuki's job when they were younger.

At long last the door opened to admit Yagari and the Generals. Yagari took his seat at the head of the table and Kaien took his place at his right side. Takuma took the rebel leaders left and Elijah sat next to Kaien. All three were quiet, Zero stood at the other end of the short table and hand his hands clasped behind his back at parade rest, he was nervous, and this was the only way he would not move about like some child. "I never thought I would see you again Kuran-Sama", Takuma said smoothly bowing his head at the vampire prince. Kaname kindly inclined his head. "It is a pleasure to see you as well Ichijo, it has been a long time", he replied back smoothly before his gaze fell on the other three men in the room. Yagari and Elijah tensed at the mention of his family name. "So you are Kaname Kuran I take it", Yagari said gruffly. "I am."

Silence filled the room once more. Zero shifted. His nerves were fraying now. This night had been rough on him so far, if it wasn't one thing it was another and the damn silences! Really, why did things have to be more difficult than they already are? But he stayed silent for the moment biting his tongue, literally, to keep from speaking out of term. How long would he last this way, he wasn't sure.

"So what do you want from us", Yagari asked at long last. "I only ask that you defeat my uncle and set things right once more. I will help you in every way possible", Kaname did not even hesitate. Again silence. Zero gritted his teeth earning an amused smirk from the pureblood. The bastard. "And what do you want in return?" That was Elijah. Wine colored eyes turned on the second youngest General. "Kiryuu", he said almost smugly. Zero slammed his hands on the table with a growl earning the eyes of everyone in the room before he grumbled blushing and looked away and to the floor. Kaname fought the need to chuckle at the pale man. Instead he turned composed wine colored eyes on Yagari. "I feel Kiryuu is trustworthy. I have been keeping an eye on you and your soldiers, the important ones at least. None seem worth my time. I believe Kiryuu can help me develop a strategy for you with the information I have. Also the fact he is someone you trust I know you will listen to my opinion if he approves of it first. In return you may use my guards for your use as you please, I believe it's more than fair a trade", he said calmly ignoring the disbelief that seemed to bore into his back from Zero.

He knew he agreed to this but for these reasons? He was a soldier, a man of action not plotting, but it seemed like Yagari was buying it. Once again Zero gritted his teeth. "Alright, for now rest, I have a few details to oversee the next few days, by the end of the week I want to hear from you about any information you have that may be useful. When you have a plan together find me right away, no matter what I am doing, I am willing to wait Kuran but not long", the one eyed man said looking the vampire in the eye. The brunette solemnly nodded his head and looked at the others in the room.

Yagari turned his gaze on his pupil. "Zero, Kuran bunks with you, I'm cutting you from all missions until farther notice", he growled. Zero tensed. "What the hell! You can't do that", he snapped. Yagari stood and both tensed all eyes on the pair. "I can and will boy, now get out of here before you piss me off." Zero growled before storming to the door and left the room. Kaname rose elegantly and inclined his head. "Until the end of the week", he said smoothly and left the room. He looked at the simmering Zero who was waiting for him. This time he did chuckle. "Fuck off", was the growled response he was given.

Zero shoved off the wall and headed out of Command and to the main tunnel. He lead the brunette through a series of tunnel like halls ignoring people as they passed, his sour mood seemed physical since people scurried out of their way. Kaname picked up the pace to walk alongside the silver haired male. "Kiryuu, if you were at my side before the Great War I would have been a much calmer person", he teased the younger male earning a scoff which caused him to smirk. "You hungry", Zero grumbled. "Yes", was his simple reply. Which was fine by the soldier he wasn't in the mood to play games or be teased by the vampire prince. He wanted food and a bed, he gave a damn about what the brunette beside him wanted at this point, even if he said no they were going for food.

Zero stepped out of the bathroom, steam followed him into the medium sized room, simple with a few personal effects, weapons, with two beds. He rubbed his silver locks dry a towel slung low around his waist and droplets of water stuck to his pale skin, showing off lean hard muscle under that porcelain skin. His lavender eyes were closed and head tossed back, arching his back. Kaname took this all in from the corner of his eyes before he stood from his seat on the only chair present. "I'll have clothes for you when you're done", the pale man said and Kaname nodded. "Very well", he said smoothly and moved past the other, making a point not to touch or look at him. He did not need distractions. And this hybrid was sure to be just that. No he cleared his mind and closed the door behind him turning the water back on and stripped. He focused his mind on his past and things Rido did back them while he washed.

As Zero had said there were clothes waiting for him on the bed when he stepped out. Zero was lying on his bed an arm draped over his eyes a leg bent up and only a pair of loose black pants, his towels till around his shoulders. The steady rise and fall of his chest told him that the other male was sleeping. Kaname smirked; he was like a child unable to care for him-self it seemed. So the vampire prince swiftly dressed and moved across the room and situated the hybrid in bed and covered him. Kaname froze when Zero mumbled in his sleep and hugged the blanket and pillow closer rolling on his side. Wine colored eyes lingered on him and he brushed aside a few silky silvery locks aside. He was beautiful.

Pulling away the vampire went to his bed and laid down back facing the other man and he closed his eyes making a point to not think about the stubborn fiery man on the other side of the room with him. It seemed like he meet someone who was compatible with him. It was the first time he came across someone who butted heads with him in all the right places. Yet there was no possible way it could work out. Zero was attached to the ex-human girl from before, or so it seemed. And if he wasn't to her he was sure to someone else, such a beautiful creature could not be without a lover. Plus Zero was so weary around him; no trust could be built on such unstable grounds. No, he would deal with a companionship with this eternal beauty. And with that he would be satisfied; there was no reason for him not to be.

Kuran fell into dreams of the past. Most were unpleasant, but he never once uttered a noise in his sleep. He was in control even when he was unconscious. There was no way Kaname Kuran would be caught off guard, no matter what he was doing, he grew up that way. His dreams seemed to warn him more trouble was on its way. The question was what form it would take this time. Surely Rido would not waste his time to personally look for him. Only time would tell. He would wake up with no recollection of his dark dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: What to do

**Review Replies**

**VampireLover4everNEver/ That good to hear, hopefully in the next few chapters that should happens ^^ It will be a wait but I think you guys will enjoy it more that way**

**LuanRina/ ^^ I know, after going back to read it I had to squeal I didn't even realize I wrote it that way ^^ Then again I rarely know what it is I am writing it just comes out ^^ You will see those dreams soon enough promise. And don't worry I never liked Yuuki either ^^**

**Kaze Kiiran/ I keep getting wonders about his dreams, I promise you will see soon and thank you, I wanted to show an appreciation between them, one sided or not, hopefully this chapter adds to it ^^**

**Fujoshi92/ Here you are enjoy ^^ And thank you I love that you love it ^^**

**Cocobi94/ I was curious to see if you would review again ^^ I was not disappointed. Just wanted to say thanks first ^^ I love forward for your questions now. They keep me thinking and give me ideas. I know what ya mean about a blushing Zero I had to put that in, I love Kaname teasing Zero it never ceases to make me giggle. Kaname topping is always amusing, I think this one will lean more to that, though maybe once or twice a little zero taking command will slip in just to please all sides ^^ I have a feeling Kaname might be possessive in this lol, he seems to be turning out that way at least. You are not the only one who likes that moment; it has to be my favorite in this chapter my-self. And as for your questions keep asking because I need them! You will see about most of them in the next three chapters.**

**Love332/ Thank you so much ^^ I am certain I will have one of them make a move soon ^^**

**YourGothicButterfly/ Thank you again ^^**

**Now for a note from your devoted Air. I would like to say I cut this chapter short, sorry but for a good reason. The next chapter will have inserts from Kaname's journal, which I hope to make long enough and add inserts of what they are doing. The one after this next one will be a treat for you, it will give you an insight of the enemy ^^ From there I will move on, hopefully those will finish fast since I know what I want done. Anyway here you go enjoy and remember talk to me ^^ By now you guys should know I am very open to anything you say!**

* * *

'He would wake with no recollection of his dark dreams'

Three days had passed since he brought Kuran to the Central and was stuck as his guard. The last few nights had been, eventful to say the least. He was not sure what to make of thee brunette. He seemed to be the kindest gentleman, speaking gently and looking kindly on others with the rare touch and more than enough smiles. Yet there was sadness in those expressive eyes he hid from the world, he only saw when they were alone, rather when Kuran believed he was not paying attention. Then there were times he would get in an argument and both parties would become so heated that powers seemed to fray and when the glass walls of Yagari's office in command were shattered they were banned from Command until Monday. It was hard for Zero to decipher which Kaname was the true one. The vampire seemed constantly changing; it made him a larger enigma than he originally was. What was this man's story? What made him tick? The whole thing was madding, and Zero was not given the chance to be bored around this man.

This night was no different from the last two. Kaname was up and showered when he woke grudgingly from the movement around the room. He dragged him-self out of the bed and trudged into the bathroom to shower. When he got out he would find Kuran fixing last touches on his clothes, they had went back to the hide out for the clothes. Wine colored eyes caught his in the body length mirror and he was treated to an amused smirk before Zero scoffed and turned away closing his eyes a moment as he went to the closet he had and found his clothes before swiftly dressing, in the all black he normally stuck to. He was doing his hair after brushing his teeth when Kaname came in looking thoughtful, meaning he had some place he wanted to go. Damn, and for once he hopped to get the chance to sit and breathe, this guy had him running circles to keep up, he was worse than Yuuki which was saying something. "I would like to go out, do something different, if I am stuck down here one more moment I might bite someone's head off", he said looking the other male in the eye through the mirror. Zero groaned and bent his head hands braced on the counter before he pushed away shoving a hand through his hair. "Let's go see Ruka then", he said. This should be interesting since Kaname clearly disliked Ruka.

"Did you even get permission from Yagari", the fair woman asked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to face the, Zero looked at her lavender eyes boring into her. She sniffed and lifted her nose at him. Zero rolled his eyes. "Fine but only because I made a few charms for General Wolfe for the night, here", she shoved a silver band at him and he gave a her a tight smile. "Thanks", he said and turned before she could change her mind. He stepped into the hall were Kuran stood watching people pass by with mild curiosity. Zero held out the bracelet. "This should do the job, mine are still useable since last night they were never used", he explained as the vampire prince put the bracelet on. "Thank you Kiryuu", he answered smoothly as they walked the halls, Kaname beside his companion. "Where do you want to go when we get top side", Zero asked giving the brunette a side glance. "You will see", was the only reply he got to his frustration.

The crescent moon hung in the shimmering night sky. They were on the darker side of the city, upon the tallest building present. The night sky was breath taking. It had been so many years since he last saw it like this. For once the silence between them was comfortable, maybe even warm. Zero wasn't about to break that as she leaned heavily on the high side of the rooftop lavender eyes locked on the complex series of stars and their constellations.

"I often come here when I need the time to think. Before the wars I would lay out in the garden with my mother and we would watch the stars. We would lay there for hours with nothing to say, because that was when we had the chance to be together without worrying about our every move", Kuran spoke, his voice faint but clear. Lilac eyes turned on the vampire prince staring at the night sky intently. He waited to see if he would say more but nothing came. "I haven't seen the stars since the wars. I was out stair gazing with my brother when the first attack was made; we had been watching the lunar eclipse. It was the last time I really saw him outside the fighting", Zero told the other. For some reason he figured he should share a tid bit about his past as well. Something about the longing in those wine colored eyes made him soften and relax, even if he was topside.

Lilith Pagan ducked as the knife flew towards her, she shifted and spun, her foot connected with his arm as he lifted it up to block her. Before she could pull away he grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer and pulled her into his strong arms. She struggled but Elijah's grip tightened on her before she went limp. Then with a smirk her eyes darkened and her skin glimmered with black sparks before he let her go with a yelp. Elijah Wolfe swiftly moved back from her and crouched eyeing the petite girl across from him as she giggled and tossed her ling braid. Seiren watched from her perch on the rafters above, the whole room was set to work as a sparing room; it was build like a warehouse almost.

The werewolf and dragon were squaring off, Lilith was being used to help a small group of select fights to train against dragons that Rido had, and she was the perfect teacher for them. It was not something she wanted to put her talent towards something more, useful. But Lord Kaname told her to follow their orders, so this is what she was doing.

Seiren jumped down from the rafters and landed behind her. Lilith smirked and jumped swiftly behind her to the boxes stacked there and she touched a pole above her and it sparked back before detaching as a solid staff taller than her five foot two inch frame. Seiren attacked first with a series of kicks and slashed with her sharp nails, all of which Lilith blocked with her staff. They danced along the boxes in a blur of movement before the staff touched the ground and Lilith vaulted off the creates to the ground and struck at Elijah who grabbed the end and pulled it towards him bringing her with. She released the staff and came at him from the side, giving him barely enough time to maneuver the staff against her and shove her back with a swift kick to her abdomen which mad her hiss darkly holding her midsection. She lashed out a heeled boot at Seiren getting the vampire to freeze the suddenly sharpened heel of the boot at her throat, blood oozing down her throat. Swinging away, down and over she twirled like a ballerina and hit the staff sparks flying as Elijah lunged at her.

They continued like this for a good hour before they were panting hard, even Seiren was. Her boots back to normal Lilith stood bent over hands on her knees before she groaned and sat down pushing loose damp locks out of her face. She looked at the two. She bore a few heeling scratches, and Elijah was assisted by a werewolf who entered when they finished, she had dislocated his shoulder. A sound crack filled the room and Elijah groaned a before sagging against a wall of creates. Seiren was once again on her perch above trying to gain her breath.

Lilith giggled breathless and lay on the cold cement under her. "Ok so this won't be as boring as I thought", she said breathlessly. Elijah looked at her. "You'll take it easy on them at first wont you", he asked golden eyes wide. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. "The first two times, but they better get better fast, I can't let them think it's that easy, if you want to win this they must be ready to take a beating, we are not a weak race", she told him and he looked down before looking at her. "I understand", he said and she nodded and lay back down. "I don't think I can get you", she huffed. Seiren dropped down and landed soundless next to her and offered a hand. Lilith took it and was hauled to her feet and swayed a moment before she brushed her braid back. "I haven't had that much fun since we left the Glass Tower", she said with a bright smile. Seiren smiled slightly in response.

"Zero", Kaname's voice was soft and inquiring, they were leaving the rooftop at long last. The silver haired man turned on the stairs and looked back at the other male. "Yes", he asked lifting a brow. "Could we go to the old cemetery", he asked looking back at the sky, the door still open, because he had yet to go into the stair case. Zero froze and looked at him closely. "Sure", he said and turned walking down the stairs without another word. Kaname nodded and followed quietly closing the door. He watched the tense shoulders on the man ahead of him. What was it about the request that bothered him? Kaname shrugged it off, it was no business of his. They all had their own little secrets. And he for one would not want his to be butted into. His past was not something he liked people knowing about, even his closest friends had not known about some of the things he saw. It seemed like the soldier ahead of him had the same problem. He had heard it in his voice when she spoke of his brother and that look in those lavender eyes of his. How much did they have in common he wondered.

The cemetery was still and the lights were long gone, this section of the city had long been destroyed. Zero watched Kaname as he moved along the headstones, some whole and other broken. He moved out of sight before long and the silver haired man stood there a moment longer and took a long steadying breath. He turned west and followed the path slowly. He followed a path he hadn't in two hundred years until he came across the large headstone with two names upon it. He looked down at the grave mutely. Lavender eyes on it, there was a crack along the center of the head stone. He lifted a hand and closed his eyes. Vines slowly crept up and draped them-selves around the grave before he turned and walked away, there was nothing he could say.

He followed Kaname's new scent until he found a domed structure with an open door. He went inside to find it empty. Confused he went around finding an open trap door. He looked around and growled before pulling the tomb door closed and slipped into the trap door closing it behind him. Descending into darkness he was silent until he reached the bottom and he let go of the ladder turning around to find a faint light ahead, it was fading. He quickly moved to follow it, drawing Bloody Rose just in case. He made a point to move as quietly as was possible for him. The light stayed well ahead of him for most of the trip until it was gone. He turned the corner of the tunnel to find the light seeping from under a slightly opened doorway. Zero stepped forward and peered into the crack to see Kaname's back to him knelt before an alter. The silver haired man watched a moment before he backed away and slipped his gun back in its place. "You might as well come in", Kaname's voice reached him and he tensed. Sighing he walked into the room and neared the other male, stopping short. Kaname rose to his feet and bowed his head once more before turning to the other man. "We should head back now", he said calmly. Zero looked at him for a moment silent before he nodded and turned around and they walked back in silence.

Kuran was playing chess with Takuma. Yuuki, Lilith, Shiki and Rima(who were both fresh from a mission and wanted to unwind) watching the game. Zero was perched in a chair away from them legs up on the armrest and back against the other and he was reading one of Kuran's journals inside a history book he was reading beforehand. The smooth elegant handwriting told a tale different from the last journal he read. This one was smaller and far older than the others. There were no dates in this one and it was far more personal than any of the others he had read so far, usually when Kuran was not around to see him read them. One thing was for sure, he had a very good outlook on the Circle and Rido. He had learned a number of things about them thus far. At least their habits that is. But Kaname he had never learned anything about, until now. His lavender eyes took in the tale lay out before him.

Kaname watched Zero from the corner of his eyes, the man looked divine in his reading glasses, for what reason he needed them he was unsure, but they were positively adorable on him. He was draped over the armchair in a languid position. He was deep in a thick worn history book, a history of weapons. So like the silver haired man. It was amusing and enticing at once. For the night he was inviting the distraction. The anniversary of that night was not something he liked to wallow in. For once he did not have Rido around to taunt him about it. And he did not have to worry about watching his back. It was refreshing to have such a change. His wine colored eyes turned back to his game as Takuma moved a piece with a pleased look. He gave his old friend a smirk and gracefully lifted a knight and knocked over the bishop over earning a groan and pout from the vampire General, Lilith stifled a giggle behind a hand and Kaname smirked again before looking at Zero from the corner of his eyes. The lavender eyed man was now curled up with an adorable little crease between his brows that must have been the most intense history book ever. What was he going to do with him?


	6. Chapter 6: A longing

**I decided to give you these next two chapters now instead of waiting, so the two reviews I got before hand I will answer later with others. Here you go though enjoy a look into Kanames Past.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think I love hearing from you guys ^^**

* * *

'What was he going to do with him?'

June 23

I am unsure why this unease has settled over me. Mother seems fine, going through her typical routine as always. So she is not bothered by anything. Normally I would be right alongside her perfectly fine. My father has left so many times before in the past, but something about this time puts me on edge. Why? I cannot fathom what has me feeling like this, nothing has changed. Yet here I sit writing this feeling as though my skin was crawling. The only thing I can do is hope that this is just a bad case of nerves having uncle in the mansion with us.

I had written before that father had told me Uncle Rido would be staying with us this court season. He was coming early to help plan things and because he was currently not on good terms with his fiancé. That man has never ceased to make the hair on the back of my neck tingle. The look in those eyes of his, when mother and father aren't looking, it tells dark secrets that are far from pleasant. I wish he was not here, his eyes follow mother far too often now that father is gone, I wish him speed to return home soon, besides he promised together we will cook mother her birthday dinner and give her the necklace we bought her. If I have to celebrate this with Uncle alone I think I may be ill.

For now I will stay to the side and watch from the corner of my eyes. It is all I am allowed to do. I am in the middle of meeting potential mates, as I always am this time of year. It is tedious but necessary, my bloodline must be continued, we are the ruling line of vampires after all.

June 26

Father was due to return today, and he did return but not as we had hoped. I feel a gapping whole in my chest. I almost wish to refuse to believe the truth, but I cannot deny the faint cries of my mother reaching my room. My throat is tight, and breathing is difficult. He is gone. His ashes rest in the ornate box upon the table in the living room, where my mother is now. Oh Kami how do I sooth those terrible sobs of my mother's? I am so lost at the moment. I can only ask where Uncle is.

I have a feeling that he has something to do with this. That monster must have killed his brother. Now we are to be subjected to his torment. I knew he was up to something after seeing that look in his eyes this morning when he said he was going out to hunt, that merriment, buzz that seemed to hum off of him. Please, please prove me wrong. I do not know what I would do if he is the culprit behind father's death. The idea fills me with rage and misery all at once.

I cannot write anymore, I must go to mother, her cries are worse and my hand is trembling too much to write legibly, I will write when Rido returns.

June 28

I am at a loss of what to do. Mother seems to have lost her will to live on. I think the only reason she does not join father is because of me, and at the moment I cling to her to ensure she stays with me. I could not bear losing her as well. Not now, I need her. She has not seen me break, I have held firm for her, soothing her and holding her as she cries her to sleep clinging to me with all her strength. Meanwhile I watch Rido as he swiftly takes my father's place and never once bats his lashes in pain over his brother's death. The monster was the one who took his life. Already he has taken the seat in the Council my father had, the council is terrified of this sudden change, they do not show this fear but I see it in the way they do not argue with him when he speaks of his disgusting views. He speaks of war, and taking our rightful place in the world. If the Hunters get wind of this, my parents work will be for naught.

We want to avoid war, the council has struggled with the vampires to gain their support and Uncle is destroying this in a day's time. He has been strutting around this mansion as though he is the lord. I will be damned if I allow him to do this. Tonight I will speak out against him, mother will have to hang on alone for a short while, I must do right by my parents, I be damned his this monster destroys everything.

Later this night

The council meeting was hell. I fear I may have terrified the nobles. Rido and I yelled at each other. The great table shattered under my power, it is nothing but dust now. I feel rage boil through my veins. I confronted him about my father and the monster did not deny he killed him, in fact he gloated! I could do nothing about it, I was dragged from the room before we could fight more. Still I can hear his laugh ringing in my ears. I shall kill him when time gives me the chance. I would have gone back and attempted then but I was stopped by Seiren who came to tell me mother collapsed. I had no choice but to rush to her side.

Mother had not feed the shock of father's death has made her ill. I had to coax her to feed from me and I worry because she drank so little. What can I do father? What?

July 9

Rido has done nothing but to continue to anger me with each passing night. To top everything off, he told mother she will marry him and if she refused he would take my life. I was helpless to help her; Sabie was with him and held me back. I can still feel the tight grip upon my scalp and my wrists are bruised where he held them behind my back, the bruise on my knee from hitting it is nearly gone. The Charm he had Mirage put on me has me weak as a human. The Circle is now living in the mansion there is nothing I can do. I hate him more than ever. That look in mother's eyes as she looked at me tears welling and she sank to the floor telling him she would, it is burned into my memory. How much more can she bear before she gives up? I fear for her with my whole being. I have no idea what to do for her.

For now I am locked in this room until the charm wears off and I can break the one on my door. When it does I will go to mother and stay with her. For tomorrow her hell will become deeper as well as mine, for she will marry Rido at midnight before the council. The worst part is I will be forced to give my blessing, he had told me as much, if I don't he will kill mother. There is no other choice.

August 17

It has officially happened. Rido has bullied the Council into war. I still objected but no one supported me. I was left to looking into those smug eyes of his and sit down as the blow of defeat hit me. An army has been summoned for creation and the date has been set. I have failed father now as well. There is nothing I can do. I have failed. Failure, such an odd word to be labeled with, yet I have earned it rightfully. I do not think I can write anymore. I have written from the start of the year as father suggested, but I can no more, this will be the last page I write of my-self. For now on I shall record what the Circle does. Perhaps by some means of fate my observations could be of use to someone in the future to bring this monster down. For now I must watch my back and protect my mother best I can. Though with how well I have protected their beliefs I don't think I am much help for her. I cannot do this anymore…

Dawn was drawing near and that was all there was. He had read through nearly a year's worth of Kuran's life and he was shocked by what he discovered. The brunette had been so happy and carefree in the beginning, but when summer came around, things stopped for him. His world was shattered by Rido. No wonder the vampire prince had that look in his eyes. Zero's heart went out to him. He knew what it was like to watch those around you struggle, to watch the life leave the eyes of your mother. Damn, now he had to help him with this plot of his, they had to take down Rido. Too many people suffer because of Rido, they all had their horrific stories but to know this monster treated his own family this way. It made rage ball up on his gut.

Zero pushed aside his emotions and closed the books; it fit neatly seeing how the journal was in the cut pages of the history book. He slowly took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes closing them a hand covering them. He had to compose him-self, Kuran could not know what he read.

The silver haired male stood and stretched like a cat and ran a hand through his hair before looking over to where Kaname was finishing a chess game with a flustered looking Yagari, the crowd watching grew. He shook his head. How ridicules, he would have no problem acting normal. Kaname was fine he was smirking at the one eyed man when he made his move. Zero drew closer as he watched Kuran lift his Queen and knock over a piece before smoothly declaring Check Mate and Yagari growled standing. Lilith, Seiren, Takuma, and others clapped and grinned while Kaien touched his commanding officer on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Together they left.

Kaname looked at Zero watching his mentor leave before he stood stretching. "I believe I am ready for a break", he said and got mixed reactions from his crowd. He smiled for them and looked to Zero. The lavender eyed male nodded and turned away heading out of the room. Kaname said goodbye and followed before stepping to walk alongside the shorter male. "Was the book good, you seemed really focused on it", Kuran asked. Zero blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah sure", he muttered and picked up his pace to their room. Kaname raised a brow before shrugging and following the pink cheeked man, he was appetizing with those flushed cheeks.

Zero entered the room drying his hair, a pair of loose black pants on for bed. Kaname had showered before him and was sitting at the desk spilling over a notebook he was writing in. He turned and looked at the silver haired man when he entered and smirked seeing him as he turned to sit on his bed letting the towel rest on his shoulders. Kaname stood and sauntered over. Lavender eyes lifted to the taller man brows creasing and he glared at the male in his personal space. "What", she snapped after a long moment of silence.

A gasp escaped Zero to his dismay when Kaname moved suddenly leaning forward hands on his knees looking in him the eyes. Zero leaned back with wide eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks. "What the hell", he snapped, his voice dropping an octave on him when he spoke making him blush more. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him? He glared at the smirking Kaname. The brunette leaned forward hands moving up his thighs and Zero fell back on his bed in his haste to get away , another gasp passing his lips as the other rested a knee between his legs and leaned over him looking down at him. Wide lavender eyes were on the other and he reached up to push him away but a hand gathered his wrists pinning them over his head and he was shocked into stillness. Kaname bent closer and his breath hitched almost painfully.

As suddenly as the vampire prince moved he left Zero alone, leaving the room. Wide eyed and confused Zero lay there staring at the ceiling. He lifted a hand and rested over his racing heart in some attempt to settle it by pressing down. After a moment he shook him-self and sat up with a huff. "Damn bastard", he muttered and chuckled the towel across the room. He dropped on his bed and pulled the covers up lying on his side he glared at the wall for a moment before closing his eyes to sleep.

Kaname pushed his hair out of his eyes a moment before he walked down the quite halls. Many people were sleeping, the humans were waking as were a few others but they would just be waking. So he got peace as he walked the nearly empty halls for Lilith and Seiren's room. Once there he looked at it and turned to leave when he turned around to see Lilith standing there head tilted. "Kaname", she said a questioning tone. He gave her a smile. "Lilith, I was just looking for one of you two", he said. She nodded. "What can I do for you", she asked him "I would like you to go to the mansion and find these books for me", he said handing her a folded piece of paper. She took it and unfolded it before she nodded refolding it. She slipped it in the top of her tank and turned. "I'll have them for you by dusk", she promised. He nodded and watched her go. He turned and headed for the kitchens to ask for some blood. He needed something to ease the headache he had, and to distract him from the past and Zero before he returned. Plus he was not in the mood to deal with a moody Zero at the moment. There was a longing to finish what he had started, but he refused it.


	7. Chapter 7: Will not do

**A warning this chapter is short but this gives you a small view of Rido and the Circle.**

**There is nothing overly terrible or scary about this view, it is just an innocent view. ^^ Hope you don't hate it, and yes its a little random sorry **

* * *

'There was a longing to finish what he had started, but he refused it'

Shizuka Hio ran her long white nails through the black and red hair of her mate; his same colored eyes were closed as he enjoyed the treatment. Her faintly pink eyes watched the five in the room. Asato Ichijo was deep in a report as was usual these days. His green eyes scanning slowly over the words, a decent size pile on the table before him still required his attention. Mirage was in the middle of fixing her auburn waves in a complex design with magic looking into the mirror as she worked. She was dressed for a ball which she was attending, one they were all due to go to, well all but Ichijo. It was a celebration for the War and their success an anniversary. Across from her was Aria fussing over her mates brown locks getting them to sit right, he looked fine in his tux. Aria complemented him with her golden brown locks curled down her shoulders and in a dress of forest green to accent her pale green eyes. Standing by the wall of windows stood Rido looking finer than one could ever expect. He looked good on a daily basis, but tonight he looked better. His curled brunet hair was tied back letting his mismatched eyes show. He wore a black tux with a blooded shirt and black tie. His regal features were fixed in a thoughtful look.

He turned around and looked at his company. "Let's go", his silky deep voice sounded and three of them rose. Mirage glided over to him and took the offered arm. They were a sight, though Rido out classed Mirage any day, or so Shizuka thought. The fellow pureblood set her arm on her mates arm, the younger dragon took her hand and stood still as she fixed the Chinese white and pink dress she wore. The silk was soft under her fingers. Rido lead the way from the room to the elevator. The trip to the grand hotel the ball was held was short filled with idle chatter by everyone but their king. When there he pulled Mirage to him and lead the way inside.

The room was wondrous and dark, well darkly decorated, to suit Rido's tastes. Shizuka lead her mate to the dance floor where a few couples already danced and they instantly picked up the waltz playing. Ibara sent Aria away and went to Rido's side as he did the same to Mirage. Together the vampire and werewolf went to the stairs and went up soundlessly. Once inside a meeting room and well alone Rido turned on the werewolf. "Did you find it", he demanded. Ibara shook his head. "No, I believe Kaname went back and removed it, there are signs of recent activity in there", he answered in a deep tone. Rido glared at him, but he stood his ground. The window cracked loudly. "Well then it seems like we will need to find my beloved nephew. How do we bring him out", he said and paced the room hands clasped behind him. Ibara was silent watching him. "Don't catch him. Seek him out and tell him I have his mother, if he returns to me I will give her to him, that should bring him back", Rido said and turned his gaze on his companion. Ibara smirked and nodded. "Yes my lord I think that will do the trick", he agreed. Rido chuckled darkly and turned leaving the room, Ibara following him.

Rido stood by the window looking out at the city bellow. The ball had been successful with a number of toasts and such. He left early declaring his boredom to his Circle. Before leaving he told Mirage to return early and come to his room. It was an hour later and he could sense the sorceress coming towards his door. His pawns were so well trained. He smirked and pressed a button and turned as thick blinds lowered blocking out all light in the room. "Enter", he commanded at the soft knock at his door. A few candles spring to life when she entered, he narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing to her. She stopped middle of the room. "Come here." His command was answered as she crossed the span of the room to stand before him. "My Lord", her voice was soft spoken and her feral looking violet eyes were on him.

Rido reached out and grabbed her slim waist jerking her flush against him making her flinch. She knew what was to come. He said nothing as he gripped her loose hair and pulled her head back and to the side roughly earning a soft moan from her in the process. He smirked and his fangs bared with a hiss before he bit down on her neck. Mirage grabbed the front of his shirt for support as his grip tightened painfully on her but she said nothing. Like a dragon his virus filled bite did not change her, just weakened her powers. So only her and Shizuka's dragons could he feed from. He deepened the bite and she whimpered legs buckling and they sank to the floor together, both his arms around her now as he pulled her legs around him so she straddled his lap. Biting her bottom lip she ignored the lust pressing against her thigh. He was too cruel to her. But like every time she would let him do with her as he pleased, because he claimed her as his so many years ago. His wife had not satisfied his desire for power, and her magic and strong will gave him what he wanted.

Rido sat before the window with a smirk, freshly washed and dressed. He listened to Ichijo as he spoke about tedious things. His mind was on a certain thorn in his side though, his nephew, what would he do with the youth? Perhaps he could make Mirage find out some binding spell, the boy was too useful to just kill, though if he had to he would kill him. The best way would be to find a weakness. For the longest time the threat to harm his mother had worked, but after her so called death that ended. He needed something stronger to chain him with.

He also needed to deal with the Association. Another raid cleared out an armory and killed two dragons and the guards present. This was getting ridiculous. He would have to capture one of them and get information, because that was the one thing they lacked. These people were good at staying hidden, almost better than he was. This will not do.


	8. Chapter 8: Keep that in mind

Review Replies

**LuanRina/ ^^ It would be interesting for Kaname to catch him wouldn't it ^^ We shall see yes ^^ Kaname get a lot of sympathy here that is for sure. I'm glad it makes some sense though, I hadn't put in all the pieces from my original writing, I figured these few would work and clearly they did, I'm happy it did ^^ I had to have His tease poor Zero, just wait, if you like that you will squeal over what is to come. If you liked the Circle I will be sure to get another chapter of them in, with a little something darker, and more them –nods-. You are not the only one who expresses their interest so I will have to do that for you guys. Again Thank you for reviewing ^^**

**VampireLover4EverNEver/ I post them as I write new chapters, I have been on a roll, I might wait for a few and post a little clump for you guys this next time so You get three chapter like this again rather than one ^^ What do you think?**

**Fujoshii92/ Your very welcome ^^ I'm not even trying they are just coming out so fast for ya'll your enthusiasm is energizing me thank you very much for that ^^ And I have yet to get an exact choice yet but It might be a little more Kaname, with a few times Zero depending on how often and how long this gets ^^**

**KazeKirran/ You know I was thinking of putting other relationships. Eli does seem good for little Lil doesn't he ^^ Maybe I will give you guys more of them, Lilith does play a decent role in the end after all ^^ So does Eli, Perhaps I will give ya'll more of the big players in the end chapters yes ^^ If you want it that is ^^ It is a sad past, but the smirking is because Kaname strikes me as the kind of guy who refuses to let his past drag him down, he looks to a brighter future and it allows him to live for the moments before him. Idk if that makes sense And more Kaname teasing Zero is to come ^^ Know for sure I will put more of Rido and crew so I hope you will enjoy that as well ^^ and the weakness will be reveled in that chapter with the circle once more ^^**

**YourGothicButterfly/ Thanks again dear ^^**

**Cocobi94/ The whole part on Kaname and Zero in the chapter is something I am pleased with, it turned out smoothly I think. I love seeing what everyone's interpretation of the book/chess scene is, that one was interesting to write out ^^ You might get to see that reaction. Hmm white Lily ^^ Perhaps we shall see, ^^ That would have to work in during one the in between chapters if I do put it in ^^ You haven't seen much of how bad Rido can get in here just wait I hate to say it but he is worse I love the idea of Zero with cat ears and tail ^^ That would be cute! I might get Kaname to prod Zero into chess we shall see ^^ You shall see about that book sooner or later I am sure. ^^ Well as always I love getting reviews from you can't wait for more ^^**

**Well here is another chapter. I'm not sure I like it but well let's see what you guys think yes? Don't forget to review!**

* * *

'This will not do'

Kaname sat at the head of the table opposite of Yagari. To his left was Zero, on his right was Lilith and next to her was Seiren. Shiki was next to her. Next to Shiki was Rima and next to the little blonde was Takuma. Elijah and Kaien were on Yagari's left, after Takuma. On Yagari's right was Yuuki, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, and the seat next to Zero was empty. Everyone present was trustable and intelligent persons, well most. Yagari had them present for a reason, Shiki, Rima, and Yuuki because they needed this information to work better. Ruka because she needed to know things to be able to work magic for them, literally, Lilith and Seiren were here on Kaname's request and the rest were present for obvious reasons. And the silence that filled the room was more uneasy than the one on Saturday night last week. It was crazy.

"I only tell you these things because I trust you can destroy my Uncle. I don't care if you believe me or not. That is on you to decide. What I am going to tell you are weaknesses of each person in the Circle. If you can use that information properly I will give you more. But I need to know I can trust you to make the right moves", Kaname spoke smoothly collected and regal as ever. Yagari scowled at this but was silent. Wine colored eyes moved from one person to the next looking at the reactions he got. Most were curious, openly so. Only one looked indifferent, that was Zero, but of course, he was still fussy about that night. Kaname had not made another move since then, that was four days ago. He would have to fix this, they had relaxed around each other greatly and spent a lot of time talking about ideas and a spar or two, but something was on the silver haired mans mind, he could tell. Satisfied he had the attention he required Kaname looked at Yagari once more.

"I think I will start with Aria Lune since she is your least worries. If you get her you get to Ibara Ookami, who is your third biggest threat. She is an alpha but she is hardly strong. In fact she is not a strong fighter, she uses trickery. Her only strength is her ability to manipulate the people around her. She has this extra sense that tells her your weaknesses and uses them against her opponent. It's how she defeated her alpha and took her place, and how she earned Ibara's attention. If you find someone who can ignore that, she is easy to over power, and easier to kill. Now Ibara has two weaknesses, Aria and his left eye, he is blind in it from a fight with Rido years back. If you can keep on his right you have an advantage, but I must warn you he is fast and aggressive. It will take a lot to take him down", He said and paused glancing around. Yuuki and Elijah were taking notes of what he said, funny. Yuuki he could understand the girl had a short attention span and forgot things constantly but Elijah was a cunning man with a strong memory from what he knew of him from chess games they played. Oh well, not his problem so long as those notes were safely stashed.

"I won't bother with Asato, Takuma can tell you about him. But the trickiest to get to would be Mirage. She is usually near Rido all the time or she is locked in the labs working on creating new spells for his newest fancy. You can think of her as his personal toy. He feds from her and uses her as he pleases. But her magic is stronger because she has tasted his blood, and she has learned how to tap into Dragon magic to use it", he told them and a number of those flinched. Lilith's expression was unreadable; a mask had come up the moment Mirages name was spoken. But that was to be expected, the woman had figured out how to tap magic by using the young dragoness as her test subject before Kaname found her.

"The most difficult to deal with are the dragons. But Lilith is teaching some select few how to defeat them. But Shizuka is one of the purest and oldest dragons around, and her power is stronger than even Rido's. It will take more than one to take her down. I can only think of killing her mate to distract her. He is young still, older than Lilith but not by much. Sabie will fall far easier than his mate that much is for sure. You get him and you got Shizuka I am certain of it. As for Rido, he is for me alone, I will not even bother to give details that will send someone to their grave", he said and stood. All eyes were locked on the vampire prince. "You may discuss what you want, but do not look to me, I have given you what I will trust you with for now. If you don't mind I will be going", he said and maneuvered around the table. The sound of a moving chair and swift steps told him Zero was hurrying to keep up and follow him.

"Damn it Kuran, you should have told me before hand you were going to leave early", the silver haired man complained with that adorable scowl of his on his face. "I just wanted to surprise you", the older male teased with a smirk. Zero snorted and stepped in line beside Kaname like always. "What do you want to do", Zero asked running a hand through his hair. Kaname shrugged. "I think I want to read a bit, I have a few books I want to go through, you can go and do whatever you want, I will be in the room", he answered smoothly. Zero looked at him from the side and raised a brow. "Really", he sounded surprised. Then again Kaname rarely wanted him out of sight. He usually went out of his way to get Zero to agree to stupid deal so he stayed in sight, but today he was kicking him out of the room. Well tat meant he could go to the range and get some alone time in. Though Yuuki might find him and bother him after the meeting, she usually did. Somehow she knew when he was alone, it was odd, like she had some freaky Zerodar. "Alright, I'll be in the range if you need me", he said and shrugged walking down another hall leaving Kaname to watch after him a moment before the vampire prince went to their room.

Zero stood at the table before him the target up. It had a child's fist sized hole in the heart. He dropped the current empty clip into his palm and set it down picking up a new clip and shoved it in place. He cocked the gun and pulled back the safety before leveling it, Bloody Rose rested on the right side of the table untouched. Lavender eyes picked their target and he squeezed the trigger, a small kick moved his wrists but the moment the gun was level again he shot, he did this until the clip was empty and lowered the gun. The head wavered and fluttered to the ground leaving a hole where it once was. He loaded another clip and unloaded it like the two before. He sighed and unloaded the empty clip. "Hello Yuuki", he said and glanced back at the bubbly girl. She giggled and flounced over plopping down in the chair he had brought over knowing she would end up down here. "So where is Kaname", she asked him pulling her long hair in a ponytail out of the way. "Reading in the room", he said and set the gun aside picking up Bloody Rose and began to dismantle it. Yuuki looked at him her doe eyes going bigger, if possible. "Really, wow, you guys have been joined to the hip all week, what's with the change", she asked. Zero glared at her and she smiled. "Geez sorry, won't ask again", she said and he rolled his eyes looking back to his work as he got a cloth and polish getting to work on cleaning the gun, something he did daily.

Silence fell over them as she watched him work carefully on his gun. "You learn anything new about him", she asked him suddenly. Zero shrugged. "Not really", he muttered and peered closer to a piece as he used a brush to clean it out. "Really, odd, you guys don't talk", she asked. Zero mentally groaned, why? "Yeah, we do but, I don't know what do you want to know", he said sounding a little irritated. He set his cleaning things aside and got to work lovingly putting his gun together once again. "I don't know I just thought that you would know something, geez your terrible at girl talk", she pouted and he stopped and looked at her slowly. She froze looking slowly at him and gave a nervous chuckle. "Hey you're really listening", she said trying to play it off. "Are you serious", he growled setting Bloody Rose down. Yuuki stood and backed away, he advanced. "I'm sorry, I'm not even sure why I said that, you're not girly or anything. I mean it's not like you get moody all the time or …anything", she ended lamely. "You better start running Yuuki Cross", he growled and she squeaked and bolted, a very moody 'or anything' Zero following her with the intent to sit on her until she begged for mercy.

Kaname had been reading for a good hour when he found the room too lonely to be in alone. He sighed giving up when the lack of Zero's presence caused him to read the same line three times, again. Slamming the book shut he put it back and left the room. He closed the door behind him and headed for the hall he left Zero and started walking down it before he looked around trying to figure out what to do he never went to the range. He was about to ask for directions when commotion down another hall called to his attention. A lot of squealing and yelling and giggles. He followed the few others heading that way and stopped when he reached through the crowd.

Before him Zero had his arms around Yuuki, who Was struggling madly, both were laughing hard, as were the few who watched, a few people called out suggestions. Apparently this happened often. That monster in his gut roared to life suddenly and he glared at the pair. Zero spotted him and the dark look the vampire prince gave before he stepped forward and grabbed Zeros wrist. Said vampire let go of Yuuki making her drop. He had no choice but be dragged from the scene. He tried to break the grips Kaname had on him and failed until he gave up and let the taller man pull him into their room and locked the door.

Zero winced as he was shoved against the door but had no time to demand what the deal was because his lips were occupied by Kaname's. It was a rough kiss that made him gasp in surprise giving the older man the chance to slip his tongue in. There was barely a fight for dominance, Kaname swiftly dominated the kiss. His fangs, which had grown out of anger, grazed Zeros gums and tongue adding burning desire for more in both of them, as Zero fangs excitedly followed his example. Their tongues trailed over the crimson aphrodisiac they brought forth in their rush. Zero's knees buckled and together their slide down the door to the floor.

After another moment they parted to breath, Zero licked Kaname's bottom lip free of blood and their lips meet less violently this time. Their fangs had retracted though the lingering tang of blood lingered in this sweet slow kiss, Zero did not even bother fighting it. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck slipping fingers into his thick soft locks. Meanwhile a hand moved up his hip and thigh to his knees while the other rested on his hip. Kaname leaned closer making Zero tip his head back with a soft moan as the kiss deepened if it was possible.

A knock on the door behind them made both jump and Kaname sat back on his haunches catching his breath. "Yes", Zero managed after clearing his throat. "Zero is everything alright", it was Yuuki. Zero hit his forehead with his palm and surprised a groan. "Yeah, sorry, Kaname needed me for something important, I'll talk to you alter, we are in the middle of something important", he answered. "Oh, ok", she said and then after a moments hesitation she walked away. Zero sighed and snorted, chuckling. Kaname looked at him with a tilted head a brow lifted. "Are you alright", he asked.

Zero looked at him. "I was wondering if the other night happened or not. I thought you might have had something to say, it's been driving me crazy", he shook his head and sighed. "Damn it you bastard, you had me trying to figure it out", he tilted his head back closing his eyes. Kaname watched him and smirk in place. "Hmm, nice to hear I have been on your mind so much lately", he said smugly. Zero kicked his knee making him fall back on his butt with a grunt. "Ass", the silver haired male muttered. Kaname chuckled.

"What was up with that look anyway", he asked and Kaname looked at him. "I didn't like you holding her", he muttered. This time Zero laughed out. Kaname frowned watching him. "It's not funny", Kaname growled. Zero sat up and leaned in resting his hands on the others thighs resting his forehead on the others. "Don't worry I won't hold it against you", he teased and got to his feet offering the other a hand. Kaname looked at it a moment before he took it allowing Zero to pull him to his feet. "You ever drag me away like some macho man again I will have to shoot your ass", Zero added seriously. Kaname smirked. "I'll keep that in mind", he answered.


	9. Chapter 9: What am I going to do

**LuanRina/ ^^ You had me laughing there. I know what ya mean, Yuuki has finally contributed ^^ The boys were squeal worthy this time. I'm glad that you liked it and your inner fan girl got to squeal it is my pleasure to cause such phenomenon ^^**

**KazeKirran/ Kaname is going to have plenty to be possessive about soon enough ^^ Just you wait lol**

**YourGothicButterfly/ Thank ya's ^^**

**Cocobi94/ Oh don't worry, Zero will get the chance to get mad at him soon enough ^^ Everything happens for a reason here after all. Kaname's weaknesses are coming up for you soon enough ^^ The Circle isn't the only ones with weak spots lol.**

**VampireLover4everNEver/ You'll just have to see now wouldn't you ^^**

**Love332/ I always loved the vision of Zero with glasses, some guys can just rock glasses and I know Zero can ^^ Kaname plans on taking revenge, don't worry about that ^^ We shall see what happens there nay? Ha ^^ Everyone's favorite part, the kiss ^^ Your very welcome I was going to hold it off but figured I would let you guys have a little something.**

**Just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner. I did warn you guys that I won't update all the time though. I have been busy with school stuff, lost of papers and such. So sorry about that big time, but here you go a new chapter. Hope you enjoy, though I hate this chapter, I had to rewrite it six times and still am not satisfied, but hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is. Anyway review, let me know your feelings ^^Until next time.**

* * *

'I'll have to keep that in mind'

Sharp white nails tapped on the table before her as she looked at her grandson. Pinkish eyes locked on the male as he waited for her reply. He did not shift or show unease under her sharp gaze, or the mismatches eyes locked on his back. It took far more than that to unnerve him after all. A slow smirk appeared on his granddames lips and he could not help but smirk in reply. She was agreeing with him. "Very well in a week's time we shall set the plan in action", the deep silky voice belonged to the vampire behind him. Dante turned and looked to him and inclined his head, blood red locks fell into matching eyes with the process before he turned his gaze on Shizuka and bowed to her. She dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

Once the young dragon was gone she rose to her feet and sauntered across the room to Rido where he stood looking out at the city. "You better be sure that things go well, that hatchling is to be my heir, I would not be happy to be presented with his corpse", she whispered into his ear and left the room brushing fingers on his shoulder. His duo colored eyes followed her before they returned to the window and a slow smirk parted his lips baring his enlarged fangs. "I suppose you won't be that happy then my dear", he said to the window. He had no intention of having his soldiers focus on guarding the dragon youth, no they would focus on finding his nephew, and as always the Rebels that were the highest threat to him. Dante would play the role of getting Kaname's pesky little guards out of the way, the boy could never resists stepping into affairs that had nothing to do with him. It was easy enough. It is time to bring the boy home.

Rido stepped away from the window and went to his personal elevator and pressed the button for the basement. The trip down was quiet and swift. Once the doors opened and he stepped into the cool basement he crossed the space to a door only he held the key to. He unlocked the door and stepped into the room. The door closed behind him and he pressed the switch for the lights letting the chained figure become illuminated. He looked upon the frail, figure, long curls of dull brunette locks polled around her like her torn dress. Her head lifted to show dark dull eyes that once were a vibrant brown. He smirked and stepped forward. "Good evening my dear", he purred, he was pleased with his work with her. She coward back as he stepped forward. "Now now my dear, is that how you treat your husband", he asked with a chuckle.

This night was turning out to be the worst night he has had in a long time. Though Kaname seemed to be enjoying him-self greatly, at the rate things were going Zero was sure he would shot the smug bastard. Apparently news of Kaname dragging him away in a fit of rage had spread and people were gossiping like shameless old women. When you're at war things like gossip was a big deal, it made life more interesting and entertaining. He was being teased left and right and all Kaname could do is stand there and smirk or chuckle. Meanwhile Zero was held back three times from punch a few guys lights out which only made things worse, as though getting pissed just confirmed everything because her was being defensive. The thing that pissed him off the most was they were right, and most the time he turned brilliant red when asked questions only to get laughed at by the interrogator and Kuran. Well he be damned if this went unpunished! He had to think up something good to get the brunette back for this. He wasn't sure what but something had to be done to knock the cocky bastard down a rung or two that was for sure.

Zero left the Command room to where Kaname waited for him outside, he was still banned because of his slip up. Kuran had been badgering him the last two days about doing something, they had explored the whole Central Head Quarters and the brunette was bored. So Zero went to Yagari and now they had an assignment but he was certain that Kaname would not be happy with it. Lavender eyes lifted to meet wine colored eyes. "So", was the question. Zero mutely handed the assignment over. "This must be a joke. This is it', he looked sharply at Zero who nodded. "Yup, patrol", he sighed. "Let's go get our charms and meet up with our group", he said and headed for the Gear room. Kaname crumpled the paper and it ashed in his grip before he followed the silver haired male with a huff. This was child's play. Why couldn't they get a raid or something?

The brunette watched his companion move about the long well light room with rack upon racks of weapons and gear, from under armor, like Kevlar to watches with spells integrated in their systems. The weapons ranged from slim spelled swords to heavy duty machine guns. The place had something to suit all needs.

Zero was strapping a wrist brace on one arm and then got the other done, securing them tightly but not overly so. He picked up little thin layered knives which were wired to spring up when he needed one and be replaced by the next, ten per load. He slipped them in place and let the first slide in place before being sure the release was in place. Then he picked up poisoned knives and slipped the eight of those in the other wrist sheath. Then he strapped a thigh sheath on his right leg, propping up his leg on a chair. Once it was firmly in place and connected to his belt and strapped twice around his thigh he pulled the machete like knife from the table and slide it in, this was sliver coated with iron at its core, deadly to everything but spell casters. After that he made sure to load the holders on the thigh sheath with extra shells for Bloody Rose, each for a different use. That done he ensured he had his gun and his belt held pouches with little distraction devices in them before he pulled his long black coat on and tied it off at his waist. The sliver haired man turned to the brunette. "What do you want", he asked and Kaname raised a brow before stepping forward.

Ibara stretched out after he stood with a groan and shake his body content with the moment. He looked around his room before snorting and getting dressed, he had things to do tonight. He couldn't laze around too much, not when he wanted to get word around. He went to the kitchen on the floor and found Aria finishing up 'breakfast'. So he settled down mutely for his meal and once they finished they both departed from the skyscraper that they lived in with Rido and the rest of the Circle. They were without comment as they waited in the elevator to reach the lobby. Once there it was a simple task to split up. She was going to the Western portion of the city first and he would go east and they had a meeting place as always.

Once they passed the walls around the building he went his way and she did. Ibara walked the street at ease with his surroundings. He did not need to worry about trouble, he was who he was after all. His chestnut eyes followed motions of people he passed as he got farther from the center of the city. The werewolves he passed inclined their heads and put their fist over their hearts until he passed by and they went about their merry way, as always.

The streets were as busy as ever, yet they held an amusing charm or something along that line seeing how there was nothing charming about the filthy crowded city. His brown gaze scanned over everything with a dull interest as he headed for the more populated sector of the city, searching for any wolves that might fell like stirring up some trouble. Rido liked to be sure the citizens stayed on their toes, so on occasion he let Ibara off the leash to have some fun, like tonight. He could not wait, he had a particular place in mind to hit. A nice little crowded underground club that was rumored to house a smaller less thorny rebellion faction. There was no way they would get lucky enough to find the Association there, he knew, but this group was gaining power and needed to be snuffed out before they gained speed. And Rido wanted to do it before the Association stepped in like they had in the past with other small rebel groups. The broad shouldered man nodded to certain wolves as he passed and they followed at their own pace, many humming in anticipation of what was to come. It was not often their Alpha let them have a little fun after all.

Ibara stopped before the alley, He looked back at the ten wolves behind him and nodded. He smelled Aria on the other side, the back entrance, with eight wolves. Good that should be more than enough, twenty in all, a perfect number for this job. He moved forward to the door and knocked when the small grate opened he slammed his long knife through getting a grunt before he jerked it back and a thump told him the guard was dead. Standing back Ibara let two others rip the heavy door from its hinges and he nodded letting his group through first before he followed the trail of ripped clothing and grating bones ahead of him, his group changing. He smirked as he stepped into chaos bellow. So called innocents screamed and tried to find a way out, while those who were clearly rebels drew weapons or changed and fought back. He watched a moment before he saw the flash of black and white that was his mate in the mess, he chuckled. It was time to have some fun. Swiftly stripping and setting his clothing aside for later he jumped down into the fray changing as he went so when he landed he did so as a nearly two hundred pound brown wolf, rippling muscles like his human body, and lips peeled back to bare his massive jaws before he jumped into the mess.

The edges of his coat flared out with his brisk stride as he walked along the shadows with Kaname at his side with only a hidden silver knife. The older male had insisted he needed nothing but Zero told him take the knife at least or stay so he complied with a shrug. Zero was not exactly in the best of moods after that little agreement, but Kuran had been amused by it, which only irritated him more. Now silence followed the pair. Kaname was highly amused by the whole thing. The silver haired man had been in a not so good mood since he dragged him away and kissed him. Yet he didn't hold it against the younger man. He would give him time to simmer down before he pushed it. Though at this rate he might have to drag the other in an alley and have his fill of those intoxicating lips, the scowl on those handsome features was getting to him. Commotion down the street had Zero freeze and Kaname walked into him before he noticed the other stopped. Zero shot him a dirty glare before he trotted forward, to the yelling and such. Kuran sighed and followed hoping this would be something interesting at least.

Zero swore has they neared a building which a few people were rushing from the torn door in the alley. He drew Bloody Rose and moved into the alley to the door and down. Kaname stepped around the body in the doorway and followed his companion. Bellow the scent of blood flowed up along with the sounds of fighting. This was going to be fun. Good. He needed to have a little fun.

Ibara jerked his head feeling the limp rib from the body under his feet and the scream filled his ears pleasantly before he tossed the limp aside and then turned his attention to ripping the shifters throat out ending the mans life in a gurgled scream. He turned away looking at the struggling bodies, there was still a good bit of work to do, numbers filed in to help fallen comrades, he saw two of his own dead, and he had a silver bullet burning into his shoulder and a number of cut along his pelt. Panting with blood tinged saliva dripping from his jaws he snarled and lunged at a shooter from behind brining him down with a yell as he broke the other neck with a jerk of his head. The wolf he saved nodded and turned to return to the fighting.

A scent hit him and he wiped his head around as a black clad man stepped out on the Terrance above. Silver haired and fair features caught his eyes and he moved just as the trigger was pulled and the blood soaked cement where he just stood chipped and flew where a bullet would have hit him square on. He snarled and a sharp challenging bark echoed over the fighting. He watched the hunter jump from the railing and land among the struggling bodies and put his gun away drawing a long blade as he made his way to him. Ibara watched him come crouching low a never ending growl ripping from deep in his throat. He had been focused on the silver haired hunter that he had not noticed the man who followed him. Otherwise the power that struck him sending him flying just before Zero reached him would never have caught him by surprise. He rose t his feet to be faced with a very familiar vampire. He chuckled and looked at Kaname before growling and lunging. Power struck him and sent him skidding again before he landed on his paws and lunged again.

Zero watched the massive wolf fly out of sight and swore before he had to turn and slice at a wolf that lunged at him. He got a shoulder earning a snarled yelp. She landed and faced him, her coat matted with blood and gore, like her dripping jaws. She was smaller than the wolf he was squaring off but she was still bigger than a number of them here now. He crouched a little and they circled each other, left along by those fighting around them. She lunged suddenly and his silver coated blade bit into her side making her back off fast. They continued to play this game, after a few minutes they were both pretty cut up, his right shoulder was damp with his own blood where she had gotten hold of him with her teeth, but her bleeding face and closed eye was her gift. She was panting, the silver poisoning her more w3ith each bite of her blade. This time they both lunged forward. He was pinned under her weight as she gave a shuddering gasp and fell heavily under him. Grunting he struggled to push her body off him. When he rolled her off and he got to his feet he jerked his blade from her chest and where a wolf laid was a woman, her black hair falling over her face. He snorted and wiped the blade clean. He turned and moved into the mess around him.

Ibara was mid lung when he felt his mate's life break from his senses. He landed feet from Kaname who looked surprised at the sudden stop. Shuddering he tossed his head up and howled before he turned and bound into the mess leaving a stumped Kaname behind. The brunette smirked after a moment. Perfect. It seemed that Ibara would not be an issue any time soon. He turned and a wolf behind him who just killed a vampire exploded when he blinked and lifting a hand another flew across the room and hit the wall fast and hard with a yelp and fell without getting up again. He drew his knife and stepped into the mess, time to find Zero, now he was sure the silver haired man didn't have too much on his plate, his wounds were healing or healed already, the worse going first like the nasty gash on his side, which he held as he walked. Though he wished the gasp on his cheek would heal already, it stung nastily.

A howl had ripped over the noise, it was a pained howl. It seemed a few hesitated with that sound. And afterward the fighting was coming down. Wolves that could leave did, it seemed their leader left them. Zero wiped the back of his hand over his forehead smearing the blood there; at his feet was a wolf that rippled into a human with a slit throat. There had only been eight left when the club was suddenly free of wolves. Kaname was suddenly at his side, looking like he had a hell of a fight, but as far as he could tell there were no wounds. He frowned at him and gripped his still bleeding shoulder. His Knife slipped numbly from his hand. The room spun now that he stopped. It seemed his fight with the she-wolf was taking its toll on him. Wolf venom did make him weak like a kitten. He swayed and felt strong arms around him and glanced over into concerned wine colored eyes. With a growl he shoved Kaname away and shook him-self. "Let's go, I would rather avoid trouble with these guys when they return", he muttered and Kaname nodded in agreement. "Alright", he said.

The two were heading through the alleys, Kaname following Zero watching him as he walked, he could still the other blood, his wounds were healing, why? The brunette gasped as Zero stopped swayed and then started to fall. He caught him before he landed and sighed at the paler than normal features that were dotted with blood. He carefully picked him up bridal style. "What am I going to do with you", he sighed shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10: Impatient are we

**YourGothicButterfly/ Thank yous**

**KazeKirran/ Well he didn't do much to a passed out Zero but I think what he does do makes up for it ^^**

**VampireLover4EverNEver/ Hope this is pleasing ^^**

**Ben4Kevin/ Indeed it is**

**LuanRina/ Well its no alley but hope this give you something a little better ^^**

**Love332/ He is good enough to get teased ^^**

**Warning, a little naughty action going on here, don't like it don't read.**

* * *

'What am I going to do with you?'

Everything seemed to throb at once. It was not a pleasant way to wake. Everything ached like he was beaten with a passive bat. To top it off he felt so cold his whole body convulsed with a shiver. Groaning he curled in on him-self and pulled his blankets closer. Muffled her heard a voice say his name and another voice in the background but he fell back into that blissful darkness he had been pulled from. Next time he woke the pain was less but that aching chill was still there even though he was sweating. He opened his eyes and got a hazy view of brunette waves before once more the pull of darkness dragged him away. But when he woke this time it was to stay it seemed. The chill wasn't so bad, but he ached. He groaned and uncurled a little from the tight ball he seemed to have put him-self in. That made various body parts scream in protest at that action. But the sound also woke a certain someone at his bedside.

Dull lavender eyes meet worried wine colored ones. An icy hand touched his forehead and he whined in protest weakly pushing the hand away. A soft chuckle filled his hyper sensitive ears. "Your still feverish but you should be fine after more sleep", Kaname spoke softly when he emerged from hiding in his blankets. He peered out at the other male. "Ho-", his voice crackled and stopped making him frown. Kaname rose and left his line of sight before returning with a glass of water. He moved to help Zero sit up. It was an effort he would have never managed, and it hurt. The glass touched his lips and he barely managed a few sips before he chocked. It took a few tries before he got the whole glass down. That done he eased down into his pillows and looked at Kaname. "How long have I been asleep", he asked hoarsely. Kuran sighed. "Three days", he answered. Zero sighed closing his eyes. "Your bite had venom in it and it also got a mild infection by time Ruka got to it. She killed the infection and got most of the wound healed, like the muscles and such but the venom she could do nothing about, it was already in your system. It seems you vampire blood killed it though", Kaname explained. Zero nodded slowly, because anything else would have made the room spin. "That's usually how it works", he sighed.

Kaname patted his leg. "You need anything", he asked. Zero nodded. "A nice hot shower, I am chilled to the bone, I hate this, It has only happened twice before but it makes me so cold", he sighed; to weak and tired to put up his masks. Kaname gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. "I'm not sure you can stand a shower but I can run you a bath", he offered. Zero gave him a shaky grateful smile. "Thank you", he said sinking lower in the bed with a sigh. Kaname nodded and left his side to their bathroom to do just that.

While Kaname was getting the water going Zero sat up with some effort and pulled his blankets aside, he was dressed in thick sweats and a long sleeved shirt. He swung his feet to the floor and stayed there gaining the strength to stand. Zero was never given the chance because the vampire prince returned. "Let me help you, Ruka said you shouldn't stand for a few days', he said and took and arm ignoring the weak protest and slipped an arm around Zero's waist before lifting and walking him to the bathroom, careful of the not completely healed shoulder. Once they reached the bathroom Zero asked to be left alone, promising to call if he needed help to make the vampire prince go after a moment's hesitation.

When the door closed Zero sighed I relief to be out of the others presence. Kaname radiated power and his need for power dowsed blood was strong. He didn't like falling to his vampire genes; he preferred to do things the hard way and live as close to his human heritage as was possible. So having that burning ache in the back of his throat with the close proximity of the brunette was not pleasing, no matter how divine the older male smelled. Being injured was always the most irritating thing about this job. He was always out of commission for longer than necessary.

With a heavy sigh the silver haired male slowly worked out of his clothes from his perch on the side of the tub before he eased him-self in the warm water biting back a moan as the heat soaked into his aching body. He hated wolf venom with a passion. It was so irritating.

Rido thoughtfully watching his companion pace the room, the tale retold with much swearing and lashing out on the Alpha's behalf but the details of the report made him smirk. He knew were his darling nephew was now. Kaname was with the Association, and beside little Kiryuu none the less. That was perfect; he could kill two birds with one stone. But first he needed more details. He needed someone on the inside. Mismatched eyes turned on the snarling male pacing the room. "Ibara", he barked and the male froze before turning to look at him. "Bring Mirage up. After that you will go hunting until you learn some control", he spoke smoothly, but the underlying threat made the werewolf bristle with a small show of teeth before he nodded and stormed from the common room. Rido scoffed in disgust, filthy mutts. He stood and crossed the span of the room for the wall sized windows that over looked the city. A place he favored, here he could seem a small portion of his vast kingdom.

Tonight he was due to go to London and see to a few things there, while he was away things would get done here. If they were not done his companions would find him in a less than savory mood. It was about time they got the move on with exterminating the pests in their sewers. London held some promise, there Shizuka was as usual and her little pets found someone for the Association. This time he hoped to have caught a squealer. He did bore of those same old declarations of rather die than speak. He needed something more entertaining. He was not in the best of moods as of the moment, and having a little fun would do him some good.

Soft footsteps and the smell of chemicals and fire entered the room, as well as the spicy scent of the sorceresses personal scent. He turned to see the auburn haired woman pulling a pair of leather gloves off, soot smudges on her cheeks. It seemed she was having trouble with the drakling she was trying to strengthen. "You wanted me", she sounded cross, her green eyes blazed fiercely, glowing with her power and rage. Rido could not help but smirk. Her rages were like a Childs tantrum, she was so fun to poke at in these times. "Having trouble with the infant are we", he smirked as he walked over to him. She slapped her gloves on the glass coffee table and put her hands on her hips. "If you called for me to tease me I will leave now, I am not in the mood for your games Rido", she snapped, her wild locks coming free from the messy bun they were in. He smirked darker before grabbing her chin hard making her glare harder despite the pain. "I didn't though it would be wise to watch your tongue woman", he said silkily in her ear earning a shiver. Rido released her. "Now, I need you to get a shifter ready to take Seiren's place, and bring her back. I need more information on my nephew and who is with him", he said suddenly business.

Mirage nodded and brushed her locks back. "Yes my lord", she said calmly. Rido turned to look at her. "I want this done before I return do you hear me", he said sharply and she nodded calmly as was possible. He nodded and waved his hand dismissing her. She turned and left, heels clicking in her wake. He returned to the window once more with a sigh. Things were going to start falling in place soon, he could feel it.

A week in bed was not easy for Zero but with Kaname constantly on his ass about staying in bed for once he was out of bed before normal. Though Kaname did take advantage of his weakened state much to Zero's frustration. It was not uncommon for him to find him-self suddenly under a warm body with lips pressed somewhere; his lips were often the source but not always. And he got 'punished' for trying to get out of bed. A punishment could range anywhere from bruising breathtaking kisses like their first to a near hand job that never got finished to Kaname's amusement. The man was a sadistic bastard, because those times Zero would be tied unable to touch him-self, and left in the room alone for a while with the memory of those devilish hands. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement. He was ready to either kill the brunette or jump him and demand to be fucked. Either one did not seem to be something he wanted to do. One because killing Kaname would leave him deathly bored after all this time used to the others company and the constant on goings that came with his presence. Two because he was not the type to make such demands, hell he never kissed anyone until the cocky bastard came along. But Kaname was addicting, like a drug, one taste and your hooked.

Ruka removed her hands from his chest and head and nodded. "All clear", she told him and turned away to gather her things. "Thanks", Zero muttered. She said nothing else as she left, leaving his medications on his bedside table. Kaname stepped forward with a glass of water and looked pointedly at him. Zero scowled but took the glass and took his pills to satisfy the other before he felt the need to torment him again. Kaname smirked pleased and took the glass away once it was offered back and the silver haired male pushed his hair out of his eyes with a sigh.

Zero moved to stand only to be pushed back to his frustration. He shot a glare at Kaname. "What the hell", he snapped, scowl firmly in place. Kaname smirked and slipped a knee on the bed between Zeros legs making the other male scoot back, away from the brunette and the look in his eyes. After a week of being tormented by that gleam he knew it meant danger. "No Kaname", he snapped but without results. Kaname pursued him on hands and knees on the bed until Zero's back hit the wall making him jump. But he didn't have time to react because Kaname was there before him hands on either side of his head and kneeling between Zero's spread legs. "You were a very naughty boy this week Zero", he purred huskily as he licked the shell of Zero's ears, teeth toying with the piercings there. Zero bit his lip to suppress the moan that wanted to be voiced. He raised his hands to shove Kaname back only to find them over his head and his back on the bed. "See what I mean", Kaname tsked at him, clicking his tongue in false annoyance.

The silver haired man struggled under the brunette's tight hold, knees on either side of his hips holding them down, and legs locked around his own keeping them still. Kaname simply smirked and used his free hand to work Zero's belt free and made swift work of tying the others hands together. He worked the thick leather in the solid metal bars of the headboard before letting them go. He leaned back looking at his work. A glaring red faced Zero squirming under him. It was almost too much to bear. "You're making this all the more enjoyable love", he teased brushing a finger down Zero's cheek. The ruffled silver haired man snapped at the finger earning a tap on the nose for the effort. "Feisty", Kaname chuckled. "Fuck you", Zero growled and the smirk widened making the lavender eyed male freeze. "Well if you insist", Kaname teased earning a glare and growl. "Now now, no need to waste that voice of yours just yet", The brunette smirked earning a sharp blush from the male under him. "Get off", Zero tugged at his bond hands hard and tried to squirm. "You forgot the magic word", the vampire was having far to much fun with this.

With a smirk in place he bent his head and captured Zero's lips in a kiss and before he could bite any part of the brunette he rolled his hips down earning a sweet moan and parted lips with the second grind. Kaname took advantage of the moment to seek the task of Zero's moist cavern. He let his hands wander, working free buttons to run his fingers over the soft porcelain skin. As their tongues battled for dominance that long was established Kaname moved a hand to the right pale pink nipple before he tweaked it, rubbing down with a teasing light thumb earning another sweet moan. Kaname broke the kiss to nip and suckle on the soft skin of the pale mans neck while lowering his hand still move to unbutton Zero's pants and slip a hand down causing a hitch in the smaller mans breath and a slight arch of the back.

Kaname smirked against the warm neck under his lips before he bite down hard on the joint of Zero's neck just as he gave his member a rough jerk earning a strained moan from the silver haired beauty under him. An arched back pressed them chest to chest. "nh.. Kaname st..op", he gasped as he tilted his head back. The brunette still his hand and sat back looking down at the dust of pink on those pale cheeks and the glazed lilac eyes and smirked. "Stop what", he asked lowering to lick the tip of his tongue over a perked nipple while brushing the pad of his thumb over the head of Zero's member earning another moan. "St-op tea-sing me", he gasped as Kaname suckled on the pink nub using his free hand to tease the other, while slowly he lightly brushed his fingers over Zero's arousal. "But I like to tease you", Kaname said before kissing Zero briefly and removed his hand from the male pants. The pout on Zero's lips made him chuckle. Zero was such a silly man, contradicting him-self. The silly thing had no idea what he wanted and it made this all the more fun for Kaname.

The brunette shed his shirt before working Zero free of his pants. Left in an open shirt and boxers the younger man was a flustered panting mess, but not nearly as big a mess as Kaname could make him, yes, this would be fun. The silver haired male had been a source of personal torment the last week, but he could not keep his hands off, and it seemed like Zero didn't want him to try by that whine he earned from taking too long to look. Kaname chuckled. "Impatient are we", he teased earning a half heart glare in reply.

* * *

**Gah sorry cliffhanger I know, but I am feeling like smashed ass and wanted to give you guys something fun, hope you don't hate me. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day and hopefully you will love it enough to forgive this little interruption Give replies, I need it to feel better and get to writing again for you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bastard

**Review Replies**

**KazeKirran/ Well I hope this doesn't disappoint, it is my first try at this ^^**

**LuanRina/ Well I am always happy to make someones day ^^ I hope this makes another one. =offers box of tissues* you may need it ^^**

**Fuyublue/ Your wish is my command ^^**

**Love332/ Well I hope it is worth the wait you had to make**

**Warning/ This chapter contains Lemon, don't like it don't read.**

**Again sorry about the wait, I was sick and still am but I am clearly feeling much better ^^ Enjoy, I hope its not too terrible. And remember Review I love to get them ^^**

* * *

'Impatient are we'

Kaname wasn't going to push his luck in keeping Zero distracted without being touched, the silverette had a tendency of bouncing back fast if he wasn't kept busy. Lifting a silky thigh he parted it to allow him space to settle between the younger males legs, while occupying said man's lips in a kiss. Breaking off the kiss Kaname worked his way down Zero's torso leaving behind a trail of forming love marks and wet trails from his tongue. A shudder racked Zero's body when first one then the other nipple was thoroughly licked leaving them to the cool air for mercy as Kaname lowered him-self to nip at those sensitive abs reveling in the way the muscles clenched and twitched in reaction to his attention. Zero hissed arching his back as Kaname's deft tongue dipped and swirled in his belly button with a teasing promise of more.

Lowering him-self more on his very soon to be lover he found him-self face to face with a clothed erection. Smirking he licked the fabric earning a hiss and slight squirm. This he decided was going to be fun. Rubbing his long fingers over silky quivering thighs Kaname worked his hands up to the band of the boxers that stood in his way, with a slow motion he eased them off enjoying the hiss Zero gave at the fabric rubbing over his sensitive flesh. Once the band reached a certain part of the younger man's body he pulled them swiftly off and tossed them aside with his shirt and Zero's pants. For once there was no smart ass remark as he blew lightly on the engorged member before him earning a small almost pitiful moan in reply which cause him to smirk.

An arm braced Zero's hips to ensure they would stay down as he ran his tongue on the underside of the organ before him coaxing a sweet moan for the effort. Shifting his weight Kaname engulfed Zero's erection earning a gasp as the silver haired males back arched off the bed, the leather belt groaned in protest as Zero flexed and pulled at his restraints to find an anchor. The intense warmth and that devilish tongue left him breathless and in a world of bliss. "K-kana-me", he gasped out tugging at his restraints. Kaname looked up at the silver haired male and hummed questioning earning a deliciously loud moan. "Until me", this time Zero managed not to stutter. The brunette moved his head in a rhythm making Zero forget his request as he bit his lip muffling a moan. Every few times he pulled up he made a point to sweep his tongue over the head of Zero's erection to catch any precum gathering, and as he heard a change in Zero's pants and felt tension build in the younger's body he pulled back with a little pop giving the head one last lick earning a protesting whine.

"Don't worry love, what I have in mind will make up for the wait", he whispered in Zero's ear making the bothered man shudder and groan in anticipation, Kaname had him right where he wanted him. Kaname sat up a little and looked to his side of the room and the side table and lifted a hand. With his powers he pulled the drawer open and pulled a little bottom from within before closing it and having the bottle land in his physical hand. That satisfied he turned back to his little silver haired wonder, having left him alone for mere seconds. To distract him Kaname captured his lips once more in a deep sensual kiss as he opened and poured some of the oil on his fingers before moving it aside and maneuvering his hand under the heated hybrid. Circling the ring of muscles Kaname slipped a finger in causing Zero to gasp and break the kiss. The lavender eyed male squirmed at the strangeness, but before he could say anything Kaname kissed him again and used his free hand to slowly run down Zero's length. Once he was sure his lover was suitably distracted he moved the finger, waiting for a sign that adding another would be good. It was a strain for him to keep this pace; his own erection throbbed painfully still confined in his pants. But first Zero had to be seen to. When Zero relaxed more and moaned panting, he spilled another finger in earning a hiss of discomfort he ignored while he scissor his fingers, thrusting them within the tight heat of Zero's core.

Where is it, where, he wondered as he tugged on an earlobe searching with his fingers for a certain place, a loud moan and arch off the bed told him he found it. "Oh, god, Kaname again", he panted heavily. The brunette complied thrusting his fingers into the bundle of nerves before he decided it was time to push another in. But he was quickly losing his control. After he felt that Zero was thoroughly stretched he pulled his fingers free and sat back, ignoring with whine of protest. Kaname smirked but focused on making small work of disposing his pants. He hissed a breath of relief when he was released from his confines. Hearing a small noise he looked at Zero who bit his bottom lip lavender eyes slightly wide and looked at the source of the silver haired mans shock before chuckling. Zero was decent sized but Kaname had a more to work with, he had no doubt the question running through the other mans mind. He leaned down and kissed Zero to calm any nerves as he lined him-self with Zero's entrance. They both shuddered in anticipation as his head brushed the ring of muscles. Pressing forward he swallowed Zero's pained cry in their kiss, fisting the smaller male's member to distract the other as he slowly pushed in to the hilt. Panting softly him-self he stayed still in that tight heat. Zero was almost too tight, staying still was for both their benefits.

After a moment Zero shifted. "Move", he muttered and Kaname gave in to his quiet lover. Though the moment he pulled back and snapped back into that heat Zero's quiet nature broke with a moan of pain and pleasure as his back arched a little. That was more than enough assurance for the brunette as he set a pace that increased gradually. Zero's pants mixed with a few moans until he thrust into that bundle of nerves pulling a louder moan than he had earned thus far. This time Zero initiated the kiss, it was sloppy and yet added to the roaring passion that raged through both men's veins. With each thrust Zero met the vampire prince to pull him deeper. A hot coil in his lower abdomen was ready to release as he raked his nails down Kaname's arms earning a pleasured hiss was the other tossed his head back teeth bared. Fangs bared Kaname rested his head against Zero's neck grazing his teeth along the soft pale skin pulling another moan.

Zero came with a long loud moan that echoed in Kaname's ears as the older vampire bit down on his neck sending a white hot spark of pleasure down his spine as he thrust roughly into Zero's prostate. The silver haired vampire bit him back adding to the blinding pleasure of convulsing walls around him member causing him to spill his seed, filling the trembling silver haired male under him. Panting he rested above his lover a moment, not having the energy to pull out just yet. The other shaking was not helping, but after catching his breath enough he pulled free, a small moan escaped that utterly docile Zero before pulling the other in his arms and pulling the blankets around them.

His breathing calmed and his body ceased its shaking at long last so Zero laid in those strong warm arms pressed against the others strong chest and sighed closing his eyes, too content and tired to fuss over anything. Freshly recovered from the illness he was and their previous activities left him boneless almost. His clouded lavender eyes slide closed with a soft sigh. Kaname pressed his lips to the back of the half-breeds neck before he too fell asleep.

Giggles filled the room as she raised her arms to block the pillow chucked at her. Lilith stuck her tongue out at the gold eyed werewolf sitting in her chair. He chuckled and stood stalking across the room and swiftly scooped her in his arms, around her small waist. Lilith squealed and playfully hit his shoulders. "Put me down", she protested all the while laughing with him. He turned around and sat on the bed still holding her so she was in his lap. Stopping they looked at each other, smoldering gold locking with glowing charcoal. Their lips crashed together with a fierce animal like savage passion, much like they were. Elijah growled in the back of his throat and stood briefly before turning and dropped her on the bed and was on top of her in seconds, her gripping his shirt to pull him closer and his hands wandering roughly earning a purring moan from her.

The door opened making them both jump. Elijah was on his feet smoothing his shirt and Lilith sat up tugging her skirt lower on her thighs with a mental sigh as she looked at Seiren he looked them over as she closed the door. Elijah cleared his throat. "I should go, I have work to do", he muttered and swiftly left the room. Smothering a giggle the dragon turned her gaze on her long time companion. "You have the worst possible timing Seiren", she pouted and earned a raised brow from the quiet woman. Shrugging the dragoness stood. "I suppose I shoulder shower. I have patrol at three, what do you say to a little something to eat afterwards", she asked the other as she pulled her shirt off. Her back was to the grey haired woman. Seiren watched the tanned skin that was revealed, marked with little scars here and there. "Sounds fine to me", she answered licking her lips as the skirt dropped revealing more of those fine legs. Lilith turned and swiftly her gave changed. The dragon blinked and shrugged it off grabbing her towels and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. It was just her imagination; there was no way in hell that Seiren was ogling her like some perverted guy. But what she thought she saw prickled at the back of her mind as she washed.

Mirage closed the compact mirror with a pleased smirk on her dark painted lips as she turned to the blonde man present. Green eyes locked with her brighter ones. "I think my lord will be very pleased. Kaito made it in without a single problem", she said pleased as she crossed the room, heels clicking as she sat next to the older vampire and crossed her legs. "What do you plan to do Ichijo", she asked the larger male. He looked at the sorceress pressing the tips of his fingers together and looking at her from over them. "I plan on making use of Ichiru. I haven't any news about Kiryuu since he killed Aria. It makes me uneasy, I want to know if they are planning anything and who better to lure him out than his worst enemy", he said with a smirk. Mirage smirked back and leaned forward on the desk she sat on. "It's no wonder Lord Rido keeps you around. You are almost as cruel as him Asato", said green eyes glowing slits before she rose and went to the windows. "He's not happy with us, not after Ibara messed up last week. We need to get him a present. I am certain little Kiryuu will be the best gift we can give him. He has had his eyes set on that one for a while now. He is such a pain, a pity though he is such a fine man. It will be difficult to hand him over to Rido without having a little fun first", she commented looking back at Asato who watched her closely. "Indeed", he agreed gravely. Their eyes locked a moment before she turned away to look back out the window. "Don't make this move without being sure, if he finds out you acted and failed he will be livid", she advised. "I am no fool", Ichijo growled and she smirked out at the window. "No, you're not. But I would just hate to see you die when we just lost Aria so soon", she said with a soft sigh, not sure he heard her or not. "We cannot let them have another victory like this", she added softer than before, this time to her-self.

Warmth surrounded him pleasantly. He didn't want to wake but it was impossible to ignore the growl his stomach sounded, telling him why he was awake. With a sigh he opened his eyes and shifted only to realize he was in someone's arms. Memories of last night's actions came to him leaving his cheeks flaming red. What the hell did he do?

A soft kiss to the side of his jaw made him freeze before he sighed giving in and relaxed in the hold. He was sore, and didn't have the will to fight or make a fuss. That choice was short lived when Kaname moved and hardness pressed into his leg making him jump a little. Wide eyes looked up into wine colored ones when he turned his head. He didn't get the chance to say anything because his lips were claimed by a kiss. Trying to fight the kiss he ended up giving up when those clever fingers ran over his own member making him shudder. Moaning he parted his lips and allowed Kaname to dominate the kiss for a bit before he put him-self into the kiss more. That hand was steadily working over his erection, his groans and moans swallowed by their never ending kiss. He felt so sensitive, last night seemed to turn all nerves on in his body and put them on hyper drive. Reaching back, tentative fingers grazed the hardness behind him earning a groan in the kiss. With a smirk he, more, confidently mimicked the vampire prince and together they brought each other to their release.

Kaname snuggled into Zero who groaned in protest before he gave in and let the brunette cuddle him. He was too relaxed to care at the moment. Though a second later Zero's stomach ruined the moment with a rumble that caused the silver haired man blush. They did miss dinner after all. Kaname chuckled. "Let's shower and get breakfast", he suggested and sat up getting out of the bed before turning and picking up Zero who was not happy. "Put me down", he snapped. Kaname chuckled. "I think not little duckling", he smirked at the glare he was given. "You are too damn cute", he teased earning a huff from his burden. "Bastard", Zero growled as they went into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12: Soon brother, soon

**Review Replies**

**LuanRina/ ^^ Well Love ya as well darlin' ^^ You are my most loyal reviewer, something I appricate greatly by the way. And guess who you get to meet this chapter, or rather guess what two people you get to meet, I do hope this sates your craving for more!**

**Fuyublue/ Your wish is my command ^^**

**KazeKirran/ Glad ya liked it ^^**

**TearfullPixie/ Thank you loads **

**Love332/ Thanks and they sure are !**

**SimplyAnonymous/ Thank you so much ^^ Welcome to the mix and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Alright so here is another chapter, Next one will be up again either before or during the weekend, I have the rest the week free. So look for it ^^**

**Enjoy and remeber to review, I love to hear from ya'll and ya know it **

* * *

'Bastard'

Why did he agree to this? Why was it he was always in these situations? It seemed official that no matter what Kaname loved to watch him squirm. And Zero squirmed beautifully, almost as if on command. There was no way that he could avoid it. The way those wine colored eyes were locked on him waiting for him to move, that smug little smirk as he watched Zero contemplate how he wanted to lose. For two long hours they had been battling it out on the black and white checkered board and at long last they would bring it to an end, it was just a matter of how. There were two choices left for the Captain. He could surrender submissively and let Kaname have that satisfaction, or he could go with a fight, taking first one then another knight before he was checked. In the end Kaname would get the satisfaction of seeing him lose. Determined to fight to the end in this game, since he failed miserably to fight for dominance over the brunette in bed three times now, last night had also ended to the vampire prince's contentment. That man was insatiable.

So the last four moves were made and the crowd that had stopped to watch these two play complemented them on a good game. Kaname smiled pleased as he accepted complements and pats on the shoulders. Yet his eyes were locked on the scowling silver haired man who stood and pushed through the crowd with a huff. A soft chuckle escaped him. He would let the other pout for now, though later he would be sure to make the lavender eyed male pay for his little tantrum, sometimes punishment was required, yes that sounded about right.

Wine colored eyes caught sight of Seiren leaving the crowd and the room for the hall, he brushed it off as nothing as Takuma asked for another round. As always Kaname could not refuse his old friend and smiled and they set the board once more.

Zero flopped in his favorite armchair after glaring at a girl sitting in it scaring her away. He grumbled as he let his legs hang over the arm rest and rested his back against the other. His arms were crossed before him as he glared at his boots. Damn Kaname always teasing him! And the whole game that damn hand would find its way on his thigh and move up until he would kick Kaname under the table. It was a good thing so many people were crowded around so no one could see it. The death glares the vampire prince earned didn't even phase him, in fact if Zero didn't know better he might have said Kaname found the whole thing highly amusing and did it hoping to make the soldier jump up and make a scene. The Bastard.

A weight shifted the arm rest and a shadow slightly fell on him making him tilt his head back to find him-self face to face with Lilith. Jumping he swore and shifted sitting properly so he could look at her with a safe distance. He had seen the little scale like pattern of her tan skin and the fleck of grey in her eyes she had been so close. Damn dragon. She stifled a giggle behind a long nailed hand. Her long hair was in pigtails today and she wore shorts a tank with an open coat, almost like his pants, wife beater under his own coat. But the pigtails made her seem younger than she was, though she looked younger than she was in the first place anyway, so she had a teenage appearance to her now. "Damn it, what do you want", he growled. "Oh nothing, your rather jumpy you know", she commented. "So", his voice was almost a snarl. She smirked evilly, dark eyes glowing. "Is Lord Kaname to blame", she slyly inquired.

Heat swamped his cheeks making him blush terribly. "Fuck you", he growled. "I'll leave that to Lord Kaname thank you very much", she replied smoothly. The soldier jumped to his feet drawing eyes to him, though he didn't notice, not even those wicked wine colored ones locked on him. "Fuck off", he snapped out of humiliation, damn it, how did she know? He turned on his heels and stomped off like a highly offended cat would. She burst into a fit of giggles dropping into his seat. People went back to what they were doing, well other than Kaname. He curiously looked from his guardian to where Zero left. What was that about? Takuma was smiling knowingly at him when he looked around. The brunette blinked. "What", he asked. The blonde shook his head with a bigger smile. "Nothing at all, do you wish to continue", he asked. Kaname frowned at him before he nodded. "Yes of course", he replied and refocused on his work, Zero could huff alone for the moment, though he would love to re-ruffle his feathers later.

Zero grumbled as he walked along the not so busy halls. It was a busy day, most were out doing missions or off visiting other headquarters for Yagari, Kaname had came up with a battle plan that Yagari liked and added too, now preparations were being made, a small number where on standby with nothing to do. Some were sleeping while they could, others seeing to gear, while still others were in one of the three common rooms like he just left. So the halls seemed deserted. That is until he nearly walked into Seiren who quickly closed a compact mirror and slipped it into her shirt. He looked at her odd a moment before she looked at him, her stoic expression in place. "Yes Zero-Sama", she asked. He had failed on trying to get her to drop the honorific. "Nothing", he said shaking his head and sighed running a hand through his silver locks. Zero moved to go around her and she made a noise stopping him. Lavender eyes turned back to grey ones. "Zero-sama I do not mean to sound rude but what is your relationship with Kaname-sama", she asked frankly looking him in the eyes.

The hybrid froze looking at her wide eyed. A chill went down his spine but he notched it to nerves. "Um,..er…I… am not sure to be honest", he cleared his throat uneasily before he turned around. "I must go", he said quickly and strode off. She watched him god silently. Mentally she swore, or rather Kaito swore.

Lilith walked with Kaname quietly. He had asked her to join him so she did but nothing came from her charge. So she let him take his time. After all they had nothing but that these days. Where Seiren gave him a peace of mind to relax she gave him something else, she provided support. If he needed to vent she was there, if he needed to bounce ideas off someone who could keep up, she was there. If he needed advice she was there. They were both people of many years, but where he was a keen intelligence around people and a crafty plotter she knew worldly things. So like so many times in the past she waited for him to speak, how could she not? He had given her the one thing she desired most in her days with Mirage, freedom. It was the least she could do for him.

"I feel uneasy. I am not sure why, but something is different, off", he spoke at last. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before lowering her lashes as they walked. "I feel the same", she answered quietly. The brunette was not surprised. As a dragon she had senses most could not understand, but it was her intuition that made her a useful pawn. "Can I trust you to keep a close eye on things, I don't have the luxury, not with Zero watching", he asked her in a softer voice. Lil was silent before she nodded. "Always", she replied and stood when he stopped looking at her before parting ways. She watched his back till he turned a corner.

It seemed she was not the only one feeling the tingling at the back of her neck, it made her feel more secure in her feelings. To have them confirmed by someone else always made speaking or acting on these feelings so much easier for her. Confidence she had but only so much when there was so much that could go wrong and destroys everything they worked so hard to do. So she will lay low and watch, find to source of this unease. Things needed to go smoothly with the upcoming attack being prepared for.

Zero was not exactly approachable this night, with each passing night he seemed to get edgier when he was alone. Yet when Kaname was near enough he could feel the warmth from the others body he seemed to relax greatly, a fact that went unnoticed by everyone but four certain people. Tonight was no difference, only this time they were alone in the shooting range. Zero had declared that he was going to do some practice and Kaname could follow him or not. So the brunette was sitting in the chair usually reserved for Yuuki watching his little lover vent in the only way he could at the moment, with guns. It was a rather amusing sight. That focus in those beautiful lavender eyes was just intense; he has never seen anything like it in his life. The way his muscles moved with each squeeze of the trigger and the kick each shot gave. It was a rather mesmerizing sight to say the least.

When Zero finished yet another clip and worked on reloading Kaname rose, the silver haired male tensed sensing his closeness but did not stop or even look. The brunette smirked and moved over before slipping his arms around that slim waist resting his chin on those slim shoulders nosing that pale silky neck and hair. "What do you want", Zero growled trying hard to ignore the vampire prince and failing miserably. "You", was the husky reply making him shudder despite him-self. He smothered the wave of lust that wanted to consume him right then and there. Damn Kaname. "No, leave me alone", he said stiffly. Kaname chuckled in his ear and played with his earrings. "But I can't your just so addicting", he purred letting a hand travel south, which was stopped by a tight grip on his wrist. "No", Zero tried to sound firm but he wasn't sure he was convincing, he was feeling his will crumble. This man was just too much for him to resist.

Kaname sighed and withdrew. "Well then I suppose I can spend the next few days with Takuma since you clearly don't want me around. I'm sure he won't mind sharing a bed for a night or two if I explain my situation well", he said sadly. He turned when he heard the gun slam down, just in time to get a hand grip the back of his head and pull him down to demanding lips. This time he willingly allowed Zero to pull the ropes. Allowing him-self be walked back into the chair as the silver haired male settled in his lap. The kiss was animalistic like their first one, only Zero was more demanding. This time it was Kaname who moaned into the lust and blood tainted kiss. When Zero pulled away the look in those lavender eyes made him shudder in anticipation. "Ass", the silver haired male growled in a husky voice. He was barely allowed the time to smirk before Zero's lips were upon his once more, a little less rough and more demanding. This time he would let Zero take command of the situation, because that hand rubbing into his growing erection made it impossible for him to think straight.

Seiren turned away from the cracked door and silently walked up the stairs with a pleased smirk on place. A small communicator was sending a file as she slipped it in her pocket. Yes, now Mirage had no reason to punish him. Kaito hated working against his one time friend but that woman held a higher influence over his head these days than childhood games, though the pang of guilt was not any easier to bear. It was done with. Soon she would give him his next orders.

Green eyes took in the image that was sent to her personal communicator. A slow smirk appeared on her lips. "That will do perfectly", she purred and closed the file pocketing the device in her lab coat. She swept out of the room leaving the ragged vampire in her wake. Dull brown eyes watched her go with nothing but relief before she let her body slip into a ball on the floor once more, the rattle of the ever present spelled chains with her every movement. Kaname, her mind whispered before the last of her energy was sapped and her eyes closed behind the mess of mocha locks.

Asato Ichijo barely looked up from his work when the presence of another vampire entered the room. His dark green orbs where locked on the Russian before him as he read a report from a spy. "What do you want", he asked briskly. This was one the rare time she came home to his personal mansion well outside the walls. He was not in the mood to indulge the half-breed tonight, though if his mate sent the youth to fetch him he could hardly send him away, no matter what mood he was in. "The misses sent me to tell you she was going to see you for dinner, if not don't bother going near the room", was a soft spoken, almost bored voice. Dark green orbs lifted to meet the lavender eyes across from him.

The young male standing neatly in his door way, hands at his sides and unique hair tied back by a gift from his favored Shizuka, dressed nicely in designer jeans and shirt. Before him stood the essences of what should have been his grandson. This boy knew how to take orders and to mind his own. But looking at him all he saw was what he desired most at the moment being, Zero Kiryuu. "Of course, thank you Ichiru", he said after a moment ne looked down at his work once more.

The dainty hybrid turned and quietly left the room walking down the halls with no particular expression in place. He slipped his hands into his pockets, turning a corner the little silver bell in his hair tie chimed softly in his wake. It was really the only sound he made. Very little of the sickly little child he was before the war was left, Lady Shizuka helped him there, her dragon blood was the medication he needed to grow stronger. For some reason she took a liking to him while under Ichijo's care, she was like a favorite aunt to him, dotting on him when she was around. He was even on somewhat level ground with King Rido, the vampire had used him to get to one the largest and most powerful hunter families, and to a few others, and in return he had been given the strength he lusted for. The strength that made him useless to his family and left him to be critised by those who were supposed to love him. Though his brother was different, always different. He was what Ichiru wanted to be, and everything he hated in life.

Ichiru slipped into his own bedroom closing his door behind him and settled on the large comfortable armchair there and pulled out his journal and pen from the desk beside it. He was certain about one thing now-a-days. He would get to lay eyes on his dear brother very soon, and he could not wait. A small smile graced his lips, as he flipped open to a new page and settled down until dinner was ready. "Soon brother, soon", his soft voice murmured to the empty room.


	13. Chapter 13: Hello Brother

**Review Replies**

**Elheim/ ****I hope the future chapters and this one continues to entertain ya ^^**

**Love332/**** I can promise that nothing too perminate will happen, no rape though promise !**

**LuanRina/**** And as per usual I was not dissappointed ^^. I am always happy to make peoples days, I will try my best to continue this *nods*. I hope you get the chance to rest like you need, I always look forward to your views ^^ Be well and thank you so very much, hope you like this one even for its different feel. **

**TearfullPixie/**** Thank Ya**

**Note/ I just want to say Happy Turkey day to all my readers. Enjoy the holiday and absorb the time with your families. For they are what is the most important.**

**I wanted to warn this chapter is a bit angsty, not sure why it turned out that way but it did o.o I think it was my mood yesterday when I wrote most of it. Anyway Enjoy none the less, I might have the next chapter up very soon, it should have a lot of action in it now that everyone is getting 'close' ^^**

**Remember to review hugs and kisses around and have fun!**

* * *

'Soon brother, soon'

Yagari slammed the report down on his desk, the other occupant only watched him. The raven haired man slumped into his chair. "What are we going to do Kaien", his gravelly tones almost sounded pleading as he closed his only eye and covered it with a hand. The long haired cinnamon blonde moved across the room and sat on the desk before his lover and commander. Silently he waited until Toga lowered his hand so his blue eye locked on him. Kaien took his glasses off and set them on the desk looking at the man before him. "We move our plans up to Friday. We are ready, send word now and call Elijah and Takuma in, we will have the other Generals connect in Command and speak to them at once. This is our time and clearly we are not the only ones who think so", he said calmly lifting the file part of a report out showing the bit of the report that had frustrated Toga this way.

'… has called for his soldiers to get…. The other outer circle members are acting… ready'

Toga stood and put his arms around the slender man sitting on his desk settling between his legs. They touched foreheads as Kaien put his arms around his neck. "We are ready", he whispered again. Toga nodded slowly a tender expression crossing his features. "I hope your right", he said before claiming his lover's lips in a desperate kiss, seeking assurance.

Elijah and Takuma left Control five hours later. The blonde looked uneasy and the raven haired male looked cool. "So it begins", he commented. Takuma nodded. "Good luck old friend", Elijah offered a hand and small smile. Takuma smiled unsurely back and took the hand giving it a brief squeeze before they parted ways. The blonde watched the werewolf go with a pang of sadness. "Come back in one piece old friend", he whispered after him, even though Elijah was long gone. He bowed after the man and turned going his way. He had so much to do in such a short time. He needed to gather his men and officers and get to work. They had a special role, as everyone did. Takuma would not be in the direct battle. He would be part of the battle in the old mansion as Kaname Kuran had said. Elijah would command the actual army, and the risk was undeniable. He could only hope everyone would make it back safe and suffer knowing it was a delusion.

Wine colored eyes took in the people in the room before him. At his side silent and still as he had ever seen him was Zero. Yagari was present leaning against the wall smoking his third cigarette in the last thirty minutes, Kaien would be commanding the army with Elijah that made sense for the human to suffer this way. Takuma was looking at the floor, most likely worrying about his friends, the werewolf general, Shiki his lover, Rima, Ruka, and Kaien, who would all be going. Lilith and Seiren both looked fine, in their own way but he could sense the tension in the dragoness, her own lover was gone out, the gold eyed werewolf was not left without support from this group. The room was utterly silent despite the usually noisy group within and he felt the tension build within him. But there was nothing he could do about it. Tomorrow night they would all act. They would go to his childhood home and make the last stand against Rido and his Circle, at the end of the week. Elijah and Kaien would move the soldiers tomorrow night and start the war, while leaving clues as to where they would be, the next three days would not be calm like they usually were, but it was time, and he felt it in his bones.

Just wait Uncle, soon we will meet again and when we do my face will be the last you see ever, he spoke mentally, knowing full well his message would not be heard.

Zero slid across the floor on his feet and hissed as his back hit the wall behind him. Grunting he fell to a knee before he lunged up and sent a fist at the brunettes head, the vampire prince dodged and grabbed the silver haired males waist. The lavender eyed male twisted out of the grip and grabbed an arm to twist back and up and was spun around and slammed into a chest to have an arm bar him in place holding his arms down. Both panting hard, they had been working like this for the last two hours, something they started after he healed from his injury. Getting ready for the fighting ahead was the only way to ease the tension. That was then at least, with it so near so much seemed different.

Zero turned in Kaname's grip and pulled him down for a kiss. Kaname of course did not object. The room was empty, the training room would be so for a while, everyone was getting ready, and there was no time to train. The brunette pulled Zero closer and pressed him to the wall that had caught him before. The silver haired male locked his legs around Kaname's waist when the brunette lifted him up. There was a desperate need to be closer in their actions this time, they needed to be assured that the other was there, and would still be there after wards. There was so much for them to lose now that they had each other where before they had nothing to really give up. It's funny how so much could happen and affect them in a few months. Tonight he needed Kaname, and only him, so closing his eyes and tilting his head back as that skilled mouth moved down his neck he surrendered completely to his lover.

Blood red hair was tied back and fluttered behind him as he crouched on the wall of the roof looking down at the struggling bodies below. Matching eyes watched with a smirk on his lips. A silver haired hybrid leaned broadly against the wall next to him dressed in white shirt, grey pants and a dark grey long overcoat. In hand was a katana and his shoulder length hair was tied back like his own with a pink ribbon with bells that had once been his grandmothers. The half vampire irritated him but Shizuka and Rido told him he could not go anywhere without him, as a part of the plan. Tomorrow they would act. Tonight he wanted only to watch the glorious chaos below. Tomorrow night he would create chaos that would make this look like a child's argument. Fire ate at the city to his left casting its hungry glow upon his skin, he welcomed its warmth. But the half breed moved away and headed for the stairs. "Let's go", his soft voice filled his ears. Dante hissed at him before he jumped down and followed grudgingly. When this was done he had the mind to kill the little brat, grandmother's pet or not. Having to follow orders from some lesser being was not what he would call 'fun'.

The dragon pushed aside his thoughts and followed the silver haired male. Trailing a step behind him hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. They walked along alleyways, skirting fighting, avoiding flying bullets and walking over bodies. Neither showed a single show of being bothered by what was going on around them. Dante looked thoughtful while Ichiru seemed almost bored. Then again for them this was only the long pointless first chapter of a tail to be told later. This was nothing compared to what Lord Rido had planned.

The dragoness was lounging in a chair, seemingly at ease with her-self and what is going on around her. Her half closed charcoal gaze followed the three men in the room moving about. Somewhere behind her chair Seiren was tending to her knives. This was preparations just in case they needed to move sooner. Already things were going on above. The whole East wing was not a hospital that was busy. Above the muffled noises of explosions and such filtered through the miles of thick concrete. None of them seemed to pay it mind. Zero was working on a long table of guns, making sure they were in good shape and would not catch, as well as making sure all bullets and such was with its respective weapon. He had three bags worth of equipments quickly filling up as he worked swiftly and surely. To his right Kaname was working over a number of portal computers which were hooked in a tangle of wires. His corner was nothing but clicking as he worked on hacking security for the old mansion, a technician on the other end following orders given through a communicator. It was important they had certain things in place for this fight. Takuma was working on his the three Katanas that would be going with them. Two were his own personal weapons and one he had found at her request. She would not use it until last minute but this one was special. It was lined with iron. It was reinforced with magic and her own blood, thus her current state.

Her magic was on the low end at the moment, but it would return after a day's sleep, but the iron poisoned her slightly when she cut her-self with it to let her blood 'soak' into the metal as the ending of the spells she was casting. It was necessary to kill her grandmother that she did this. So she was left alone. Her wounded arm rested over the chair with a now slow nearly done drip of blood, a small pool of blood below her hand. It was bleeding the iron from her system, as the small silvery glint found in her blood indicated. Now the iron coating the sword would liquefy when it was used, the whole point of this. In the end she was certain they were ready, it was only a matter of being cautious and giving it everything they had. Though there would be casualties, they were all aware of this, she had a feeling she would not be returning with Lord Kaname, at least not whole. Because in the end if she had to she would use the magic in her system to get rid of her grandmother, Shizuka was like Rido, she enslaved their kind, and it could not go unpunished. No Friday would be the turning point in this world; she only hoped that it would be a turning point on their side not Rido's.

A blue and red eye stared out at the burning city below, a wide smirk on his lips as she watched the wonder below. "Beautiful", he whispered to him-self. "So deliciously beautiful", he spoke louder. There were four in the room with him. Mirage sat pale and trembling, blood flecked her right cheek and her white blouse was dark red over the shoulder she held. She was dis-shelved and the scent of death and smoke clung to her like a rich perfume. Shizuka was lounged in her favorite chair toying with a bit of her hair, looking bored and untouched. A silent shadow leaning against the wall near the door was the grey clad Ichiru, vibrant eyes closed and a katana close to his chest where he held it. Dante was lying on the floor boredly staring at the ceiling. Yet he took no notice to any of them. He so loved destruction. "I cannot way for tomorrow night to come", he spoke to no one, "this will come to an end at long last and I will have that little brat nephew of mine. I wonder how well he can scream, like his father perhaps". His voice a murmur gone unheard by those in the room as a loud boom sounded throughout the city, rattling the wall of windows.

He turned calmly to look at those in the room, the others were out doing their respective jobs. "Call the others in, tell them to get ready we move out at dawn, Ichiru, Dante remember your task, do nothing more or less", he said calmly and got a snort from the dragon and a bow from the half breed. Content he swept out of the room. He had details to see too. It was time for a little family reunion. He wondered how much that would please his little wife. Rido already knew that Kaname would be positively alive to see his mother after all these years, yes, he had plans to move into action that was for sure. Kaname had grown too weak, too soft in his time away from home. It was time to teach the boy his place again. By time he would be done with the boy he would be begging to serve him, yes that sounded about right.

Stepping onto the dark stairs to the basement his cold chuckle echoed off the empty walls in his wake.

Dawn was around the corner and they were all traveling the tunnels under the city, heading out of the city limits. The plan was to set up and get ready for tomorrow. Today was supposed to be a day to steady and solidify things. To be sure everything was going to move smoothly as possible. Which of course is always easier said than done, there is never a grantee in war.

Zero walked silently in the lead, Kaname walking beside him scanning the tunnel ahead before dropping his gaze to the map in his hands. These were older tunnels, not reconstructed by the Association, because many collapsed a few years back. Most living down here was moss and rats. There was no sign of any other persons having been down here, much like the mansion looked; it was odd how he remembered little tunnels like these escape routes.

After what seemed like forever of working through the maze of tunnels and near darkness they reached a dead end. Or so it seemed. Kaname folded the map and handed it to Zero before he reached forward and climbed up small notches in the wall to a hatch above. He spun the combinations in the five locks before letting them drop and heaved the door open. Kaname pulled him-self up into the wine cellar before he turned and reached down for bags when Zero half climbed up. It took a few minutes before all the gear and all six of them were up and the door closed. They all gathered their things and got to the top floor. Once they Kaname directed each of them to certain locations depending on their tasks for the moment.

Zero sat on the bed of the massive bedroom that was once Kaname's, a puff of dust rose with the motion making his sneeze and cover his nose. Kaname chuckled shaking his head as he set his computer up on the desk he cleared off. Sitting in the old chair gingerly he got to work getting view of the cameras before he set a few more monitors up. While he did that Zero lounged back listening to the clicking of keys.

That was until he heard a thud and the mansion shook. They both froze and shared a look. "I'll go check it out", he said cocking Bloody Rose and left the room before Kaname could protest. He quietly moved along the hall for the stairs. Once he reached the stairs Zero crouched and peered around freezing when he saw Rido in the entrance hall, the doors closed. Motion on the stairs told him someone was coming meaning he was not alone, by the sound of the voices below. Swearing Zero lurched to his feet to run back when a voice interrupted him. Eyes impressively wide he slowly turned to let them fall on the one person he never expected to see again.

"Hello Brother"


	14. Chapter 14: Not supposed to happen

** Review Replies**

**LuanRina/**** As always I am your humble slave to give your deepest desires a little life ^^ I was aparticularly pelased with little Zero-chan against the wall giving in to his deepest desires myself as well. These things just come out without prethought really. You wont see the boys this chapter sadly, I want all ends to tie up in the next two chapters so forgive the lack of Zero and Kaname. But I hope you like this all the same. And forgive me for the wait. I'll explain further down what kept me . Anyway enjoy ^^**

**Elheim/**** Well I never said she was dead, though Kaname does think she is dead, but Rido never says one way or another. ^^ You shall see in the next chapter or two who the woman is and what happened with her. In the meanwhile enjoy ^^**

**Love332/**** We shall see now wont we ^^**

**Mpiedz/ ****Your very welcome **

**Fujoshii92/**** Here's more for you and we shall see who wins in the end^^**

**So I owe you my loyal readers an explination. As you knew I was sick, and after that I got a few posts in, but my muse, or plot bunnies were chaotic for a few days. I started this chapter and everything then my charger died. It was only 4 months old, my chargers die often sadly. So I had to wait for a new one and everything. Meanwhile I had no way to access my file to wrok on this chapter for you guys . Then I got the charger and was swamped with essays every day for english and statistics homework and blah. THEN I had to handle conflict on a role play site I co managed because the admin was being a big fat... well yeah. Point is sooo much happened in the time I was absent from writing, I appologize greatly for the looooong wait. I will try to write up the next chapter as fast as possible for you guys, this break I mat or may not get the last few chapters done, we shall see. In the end I am deeply sorry. I know this chapter is not what you guys are expecting but Im hoping to work all the pieces into one dramatic piece before the last two chapters (we gotta have a clean up chapter or two after all lol).**

**Sadly this piece is almost over maybe four or six chapters left -sniffles- But for any of you who read FMA fan fics Im starting one of those now and will start posting that when Im done here, I am also taking any requests for one shots stories for any the pairsing located on my page so if you guys want to see somethign written out let me know ^^ **

**Well I will shut up now and here is your story. ENjoy and review.**

**Your Dedicated Air**

* * *

'Hello Brother'

Charcoal eyes lifted at the noise but she turned away and returned to watching her work carefully twining wires together kneeling on the floor, long locks in a high ponytail out of the way. Her bare knee settled on the wood floor of the ballroom. Standing she brushed her-self off and flicked her hair back , settled the wire cutters back in her back pocket of her shorts. Lilith looked around the room; her back was to the door when they opened with a soft whine. Turning around with a smile ready to inform one her comrades the job was done she froze eyes wide. A little giggle meet her sensitive ears as two stepped into the room, the red-head moved farther in. "Sister dearest, how long has it been", Dante asked with a smirk. She looked past him to the pale woman. She was hiding her smirk behind a fan. "I leave this to you my dear', she spoke to Dante and turned leaving the room.

The petite girl lunged to stop her to have a strong metal like arm catch her and toss her back. She hit the floor with a gasp, air rushing from her lungs before she struggled to her feet panting, now weary eyes watching her brother circle her. His typical sneer was in place. "Dante, still playing the lapdog I see, pathetic, you stay with that traitor after what she did", she hissed at him standing watching him, refusing to take her eyes from him. "Your one to talk Lily, aren't you still wagging your tail for that leech", he countered. Lilith glared at him with a hiss. "I thought as much. At least I know where my loyalties lay, even if she did slaughter the elders and most of the family I still stand with my kind, where you play pet for some damned vampire", he spat. She snorted, "And what is it that she does now you fool", she tossed at him hand slashing open air. Dante froze glaring at him red eyes flashing. "That is a completely different situation, they work as equals!"

"Scales, you're a fool, she is Rido's pet more than I have ever been to Kaname. At least I have a choice", she spat. Dante scoffed. "Well even so, I'm here on my own accord,", he said and crouched. She smirked. "I know that baby brother, we have a score to even out", she said as they clashed together.

Takuma was finishing pushing furniture in one the larger room's aside, to have massive open space, he hadn't noticed noise below, and he had been busy struggling over this mess. Softly panting from the effort of moving so much, the room had once been a grand dining room. Wiping his brow with his sleeve Takuma straightened easing tense muscles in his back. His spine cracked easing a good portion of his body into relaxing. An action that would prove pointless as a scent hit him from the open door. Green eyes widened a little as he grabbed the nearest weapon, a katana. He turned holding the sheathed weapon to look at his grandfather standing not ten paces from him. Their eyes meet briefly before the older Ichijo turned away from his gaze towards the windows overlooking the forest beyond. "I wished that you would come to your senses, for the longest time I was deluded with that hope. It wasn't until recently I finally realized that would not happen, not of your free will at least", he said deep voice softened. His hands were clasped behind his back and his stance relaxed. Takuma was not fooled, he watched him closely. "It's difficult to return to someone who treated me as little more than a servant Grandfather", Takuma said reasonably, he sounded like they were speaking of the paper. "I suppose, but your duty is to your family, you broke your mother's heart by betraying us this way, and your grandmother, well its best not to say what she said", he said turning to look at the younger image of him-self. "I am simply following the path I believe is right." Asato hummed thoughtfully. "Yes but that is a self-fish thing to do. You have no obligations to your beliefs, but your family there are many obligations for you to abide by", He said smoothly.

Silence filled the space for a few minutes. "It is clear neither of us will hear what we want, why not end this pointless banter and deal with the issue at hand. You wish to kill me for some reason only you could come up with and I want to kill you to protect what I have worked so hard to gain", he said shrugging. "So shall we skip the talk and start moving, I grow wary of your presence", Takuma said calm as ever. Darker green eyes flashed before Asato lunged forward. Takuma barely jumped out of the way before he rolled to his feet and used his sheathed blade to block deadly claws aimed for his throat before kicking the older vampire in the gut to move him back enough to give him time to breathe. Of course he didn't get the chance; Ichijo was up and on him right away.

The pair struggled. Takuma ducked a slice for his neck instead a searing pain raked across his cheek. Swiftly he countered with a sharp snap of his hilt on Ichijo's jaw making the other vampire back off with a hiss. A nasty bruise was forming already. Their break apart was brief as at last Takuma drew his sword and slashed at his grandfather. The silver arch missed and their speed picked up as the fight settled on a more urgent note. Lighter green eyes were set in grim determination while darker ones were critizing and merciless. Both lunged at the same time as the mansion shuddered and a loud shattering noise filled the air. They stopped, Ichijo's sleeve spilt and turned red, Takuma's shoulder seeped red with four long deep scratches. They both looked to the door in wonder. But it was short lived as Asato tried to take advantage of the moment of distraction. Takuma turned in time to block blood stained claws from reaching him.

Red talons raked across tan flesh of an arm while a hand gripped at his pale throat. Their eyes meet before he broke her hold and she slashed his chest and moved back, they circled and moved once more. Her leg catching his knee, Dante fell to his knees and slashed at her side. She briefly touched the soaked fabric of her side before lunging in once more, she gripped his hair and slammed his face into the floor, it was a briefly lived victory as he pulled a knife from his person as sheathed it into her thigh making her cry out and let go jumping back. Shaking she landed on her knee. Lilith hissed at him black eyes glowing, Dante rose blood soaking the left side of his faced where he carefully pulled a bit of marble free from his temple and tossed it aside. He struggled to his feet. Lil gritted her teeth and ripped part of her jacket and pulled the knife free swiftly binding it and staggered to her feet lunging at him again. A leap of black lightning struck at him to be consumed by red flames. Dante caught her by the throat through the clearing flaming mess. She swiftly aimed a kick to his side making him drop her. She kicked again backing him up by swiftly moving into a punch. So they exchanged blows, kick, block punch, punch, block, kick, punch, and block.

Their fight brought them near the wall of glass. It seemed Dante was done playing games because power grew around him and she swiftly moved away from him as his body began to change. Red flames roared around him and grew before the seemed to soak into his skin. The roof and glass wall broke, as the marble flooring cracked under his weight. A twenty foot red dragon stood neck arched back wings tucked at his sides. Smoke curled from his nostrils. 'Come Jinx let me see you again' His 'voice' boomed through the room before his spiked tail whipped at her. She jumped back and fell as she landed on her injured leg. There was no way she could do anything like this, and the sword was only good for one use, that was not for Dante.

Resigned she closed her eyes and felt the fire within. She felt Dante move out into the overgrown garden the windows had looked out. Lilith rose and walked towards him as she felt the lightening cover her and crackle growing stronger with her every movement. Glorious heat filled her and she focused on her true shape before releasing the binding she had. With an echoing roar she stretched out as she seemed to explode from her human body. Before the massive red dragon was a smaller by maybe five feet black dragon. She was reared back on her hind legs wings flown up and neck stretched with the power of her call. 'There you are. It has been too long' she landed and drew her lips back baring ivory teeth at him. 'It has been, but this time I will not take pity upon you this time' She snarled and crouched before lunging at him. He swung his head down as she flared her wings and pushed her-self airborne. Circling around her jaws opened, black flames engulfed him as he rose to meet her. She turned and pumped her wings to gain altitude. Behind her she could feel him quickly approaching. She flared her wings stalling and watching him shoot past her before she turned and flew for the clouds above while he tried to figure out where she had went. This needed to be fast.

A cigar was thoroughly being chewed as the one eyed human carefully etched ruins in the ceiling, a circle. Under the rug another was set just in case, both had their own words to activate. The chest under his feet was unstable, but he was careful not to shift too much to unearth it from its place upon the large bed in the room. That was until he sensed the other approaching him. Instantly the raven haired male was off the chest and on the floor reaching for his favored shotgun. The barrel came nose to nose with the dragon who stepped into the room. A single dull black eye peered at him from a messy fringe of black and red locks. The eye held a depth of boredom that made the one eyed man blink in surprise, it was almost like Sabie lacked all life, his gaze was dull. Yagari pushed his surprise aside and growl and quickly cocked the riffle and pressed on the trigger. The dragon had lifted the riffle an inch over his head leaving a gaping hole in the wall above him. The look in that eye never changed. Yagari swore around the cigar and let it drop from his lips as he moved backwards. Sabie followed him after releasing the gun, his movements slow and lazy almost. There wasn't much grace to this dragon like with the few he had seen before.

The rumors, Yagari remembered, seem to be true. He was nothing but a puppet who had the power to be at Hio's side and nothing more. It seemed like he lacked the interest to stand out. Kaname could not be right about this one, he looked so dead, yet he had moved faster than he could see just then. How?

Sabie moved again, this time the shot didn't miss, the dragon took a step back hands pressed to his abdomen and slowly looked down, both eyes now covered. Dark thick smelling blood seeped from his fingers as the dragon jerked with a hiss. When his gaze lifted Yagari was met with a blazing crimson eye and dancing black one. A slow tilt of his lips gaze Sabie life. "That hurt", was the bored monotone vocals that reached his ears. Yagari swore and chucked the riffle at the dragon who caught it, the distraction let him gather another gun and a knife, this one iron, they were all given iron weapons, just in case. Sabie snapped the riffle in half and advanced dodging a bullet barely as he lashed out with three inch nails of black and red streaks. Yagari suppressed a hiss of pain as the nails easily tore through his trench and arm. He pulled the trigger all the same in that moment making Sabie jerk back before attacking fiercer. The room was thick with the over intoxicating scent of dragon blood, such rich power, even a human could smell it a mile away.

The pair traded wounds, the space was minimum leaving Yagari with little space to avoid the dragon as he tore at various parts, but he was slowing with each shot or cut to his skin, the shot gun was loaded with hallow bullets filled with liquid silver and iron bonds. It made sense that his body would be slowing with iron in his blood stream. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it stopped him from using his power since it was being wasted to heal his body pointlessly.

Sabie hissed darkly, tired of playing these games with the human and gathered the little magic he could through the haze of burning pain from the iron in his system. His taloned hands moved before him cupping near each other, but without his long nails touching. Between them a black and red flame sparked to life, wavered before growing and forming a hot ball. Yagari swore and threw his knife hitting the other male right in the right shoulder but his focus stayed despite the harsh set of his jaw. Yagari knew it was fruitless, he needed to get out now. He turned and made for the door to their left. Sabie chuckled and the mass of flames left his hands. The room exploded in light and flames, they seared his torn flesh and warmed where his wounds were not. Sabie dropped to his knees with a shudder closing his eyes. The dragon grabbed the bedpost beside him nails cutting chucks from the solid wood. Patches of flames were growing, devouring old fabrics in the room, and the door frame. The sick scent of brunt flesh reached his sensitive nose and he struggled to lift his head.

Yagari was slumped against the doorframe. His right arm twisted and black, from the elbow down, fingers twitched once or twice. He had missed. Sabie shook with the need to laugh, but he lacked the energy. Instead he gave a hoarse whine doubling from his kneeling position and coughed the tainted blood that seemed to fill him. He shuddered hard nails gouging the wood of the floor. The sound of a groan and groaning wood told him Toga Yagari was getting to his feet. Using more strength than he had he lifted his head enough to pear through his thick locks at the taller man clutching his shoulders as he came towards him. Instinct made his hiss a warning to stay back, a useless tactic. Blood poured from his lips again with another terrible wave of pain. The magic helped spread the iron faster.

Sabie forced him-self up and to face the man before him. An awfully shaking human hand reached up and pulled the knife from his shoulder with a whimper and offered it to the human man. The single blue eye widened in surprise as he slowly took the bloodied weapon, the blood simmering like it was burning on the blade. "Make … it …. Fast", he gasped out through blood strained lips. Two different colored eyes closed and his head tilted back, dropping his arms. Yagari looked at him and closed his own eye before nodding and opened it. He growled before plunging the knife into the man's chest, a strangled yell came from the dragon before he slumped back onto his back panting hard eyes wide.

Yagari watched in fascinated horror as the dragon shuddered blood bubbling from his lips before he arched tense as a drawn bow and slumped limp, eyes starring and dulling fast. Yet another dragon was slain by the hand of man it seemed. Yagari flinched as a crack and a pole of the best post fell across the dragons body. Surprised he looked around the room to find it quickly burning away. Swearing he stumbled out of the flame encrusted room and gripped his shoulder, his burning arm throbbing as he moved away from the room, to find the others, if one of the Circle had been here than the rest could possibly be here as well. "This was not supposed to happen", Yagari ground out as he hit the wall, losing his balance briefly before he pushed off and moved on.


	15. Chapter 15: Take me home

**Review Replies**

**Elheim/**** I hope this chapter only adds to the energy. I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Love332/**** I hope these scenes are just as good, I do like fighting scenes but I find them difficult at this scale. Hope its smooth enough. Enjoy either way**

**KazeKirran/**** Thank you, I hope these are just as good. Please enjoy this one ^^**

**LuanRina/**** Well here is more and here are the boys. Hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint you ^^. Read away**

**So heres a little treat. I made this one a two in one chapter. I didn't want to post half and then the other half later, it didn't read well, so I put it all together thus the wait. I hope to get the next chapter up this next week. Anyway enjoy.**

**Warning there is a lot of gore and such going on here I suppose, idk really but it seems like it.**

* * *

"This was not supposed to happen"

A strangled gasp escaped him before blood poured from his lips and shocked green eyes turned down to the arm in his abdomen and then up to darker green eyes glinting darkly on the marred face. Trembling he released the sword, but it never fell for it was lodged in his grandfathers chest, through his heart. The arm withdrew sickly red as the man fell to his knees and then to his side. Takuma looked at him wide eyed. This had been a mistake. A simple accident cause by a second explosion below them, a stumble ended his grandfather's life, and could very well be his own death. Looking down vaguely from feeling warmth in the numbing cold he looked down at the puddle of blood coming from under his hand. He dropped to his knees clutching his torn abdomen looking around him desperately for something. He could not leave Shiki, not like this. Not after forcing the brunette to promise he would return to him. He could not, not return to Shiki. His panicked eyes fell on his quickly fading grandfather and it hit him. There was no choice. Half crawling forward, half dragging him-self Takuma reached the fallen vampire. Only one reason he would go this far was because of Senri, because that was what all this was for, Senri, and those like them who only wanted peace and the ability to live freely on the surface. That was the only reason.

Long graceful bodies were locked together in a uncontrolled fall from the high heavens. Sharp talons tore at the body opposite of the owners of said talons. Jaws snapped at whatever they could reach. Red And black melded and parted, and engulfed each other as they fought. The mansion was slowly taking shape well below the falling dragons. Black talons tore through thin red membrane making the red dragon roar his pain as she took hold of the framing of is wing and wrenched it heading hallowed bones snap with a sickly crunch and the wing crumpled. Taking the moment Dante was distracted she fixed her jaws firmly around his neck puling his head back using free talons to dig into his chest and belly tearing hard scales and drawing blood.

Red talons were dark red with her own blood, various wounds from tears in her black scales. This time she had the upper hand. This time he would lose. And his punishment for losing would be death. He helped their grandmother kill too many of their race, because of them there were so few of the race left. So very few. For that he would pay. For Kaname's pain her grandmother would pay, so would Sadie. They could not survive.

Earth seemed to jump up to meet them. They hit hard, Dante first. Sickening cracks filled her ears along with the boom of their contact. She hissed her pain as she untangled her-self from him. Staggering from the impact she worked her-self to her feet but her right foreleg and left wing refused to move and she calloused. Dante fared no better. The ground indented around him as he struggled to breath. His body sparked and shimmered with magic that struggled to heal him. Her own body did so as well. Swiftly she surged towards the mansion letting the change come over her. Bare cuts and blood tainting her tanned skin she stumbled inside and blood lined hand took hold of the sword fallen from its position she left it near her now destroyed trap. Using her good arm she lifted it and turned towards her cousin. The red dragon was getting to his feet wing still awkwardly angled but he was healing as fast as she was. Even so, blood spilled from his torn flank, where she ripped into an artery.

Dante turned to face her side heaving like her chest was. They both were in massive amounts of pain. Yet they could not stop this fight until one fell to never rise and both were aware of this. Lilith gritted her teeth and raised the sword to slide the sheath off. His nostrils flared before his stained ivory teeth bared a low growl coming from him. 'So the games end here' he said looking her straight on. "Yes, they have gone on far too long don't you think", she said calmly, though breathless. There was no reply. His jaws snapped out as she moved forward. The sword missed his neck by a scant inch. Dante wiped his head around to get her again as she sliced at a leg making him rear up. His tail wiped around, jumping it she lunged in as he came done jaws open. With a yell she thrust with sword up. Pain lanced her side as she was knocked aside. Rolling she sat up on her elbows looking over her shoulder as Dante looked at his chest in horror and lifted his great head to her before he calloused with a final anguished roar. She tore her gaze away to her side where his talon caught her from the shoulder to hip. Panting she shuddered falling to the ground as the world turned black. The whites of her eyes showed before the world went dark.

"Really, I remember you were a little more vocal when we were younger", Ichiru commented as he walked past his twin brother. Zero slowly turned still numb. He had thought, oh what did this mean. "How", Zero flinched at how weak his voice sounded. Lavender eyes were surprised to see such a cold smirk fall on the lips of his younger brother. Ichiru used to be so gentle and loving. Too see that hatred in his eyes, to see that expression on his face it tore at Zero's heart. "I opened the doors for them as part of the deal", Ichiru said simply as he walked away glancing back. His very blood seemed to freeze as he took in what his brother just said. Zero followed him rage giving birth in the pit of his stomach. "Why, why did you do something like that Ichiru they were our mother and father", he demanded. Ichiru scoffed. "Because they didn't want me. I was a burden to them. They would have been happy with just you. With me there things were not perfect", he spat as he turned on Zero. Zero stepped back. The look in those matching lilac eyes, Ichiru was crazed. Was this a result from their childhood or was this from working with Rido's group? "What have they done to you", Zero asked shaking his head. "What did they do to you to twist you this way", he asked eyes softening as he looked at his brother.

Ichiru hissed and backhanded Zero. The force of the blow drove his to his knees. With a gasp he touched his cut cheek and lifted his eyes to look up at Ichiru. "Don't! Don't you dare look at me with pity", Ichiru yelled stepping back. A shiver moved down Zero's spine. He stood lowering his hand, a scratch from Ichiru's long nails bleed from it, his hand was stained from the crimson liquid. "Your right, your beyond pity now", he said calmly looking the younger twin in the eye. Ichiru smirked. "Finally, you understand", he chuckled darkly. Zero felt lead drop in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, I understand. You betrayed your family because you tired of our pity and affection, along the lines you turned bitter", he said. "No, I always hated you for treating me like you did. I hated that I loved you because you treated me that way. I was always this way", Ichiru corrected him with an overly sweet yet terribly bitter tone," Always."

Ichiru walked past Zero, his stride confident and untroubled. He said nothing and made no move to attack his twin. Zero was too stunned to react right away but as he heard a door open he whirled around to watch Ichiru's grey coat flap around an open door into one the rooms. Zero followed him, turning into the room he was nearly caught by the knife that lodged into the wood, blood slowly welled and trickled from his neck where the blade grazed him. Zero started wide eyed at his brother who drew the katana he had been holding. He crouched in the center of the room, it was a piano room, the grand piano covered by a sheet as was the fireplace, the chairs against the wall were too. There was space to move, now he knew why Ichiru came in here, he wanted to be able to maneuver with his sword, where in the hall Zero had the advantage with Bloody Rose.

With that dawning thought Zero gritted his teeth and pulled Bloody Rose from its holster on his waist and side stepped into the room, weary of the blade Ichiru held with such ease. It was clear to him now, this was not the weak little Ichiru he knew. It should have dawned on him when Ichiru struck him and sent him to his knees, but for some reason it only know clicked. Perhaps until this point he was simply in denial. But the blade lodged in the wood and the cut on his neck from said blade seemed to have waken him from his shocked state. Something he was grateful for, because if Rido was in the mansion that meant Kaname was in trouble. He could not let his crazed twin stop him from being with his lover in this moment. There was too much at stake here. Everything rode on Kaname destroying his uncle.

Ichiru moved first. The grey decked male crouched and ran forward, the sheath before him ready to defend, the sword behind him ready to strike. Zero swore and jumped aside and shot off the gun. The ping of the bullet being blocked by the metal enforced sheath warned him that Ichiru turned on his toes. The sword missed his chest barely but one his buttons of his shirt fell free. The next attack was blocked y the barrel of his gun causing sparks to fly as silver meet silver. Together as a pair they jumped back leaving an even space between them. Zero narrowed his eyes as Ichiru smirked darkly. Ichiru attacked and Zero pulled the trigger. Both boys winched. Both lavender eyes turned red. Ichiru pulled the sword free of Zero's side and dropped the sheath as red bloomed over the grey fabric. They both took a few steps back and took the other in.

Zero's free hand was over the red stain on his right side and Ichiru let his left arm stay still. The bullet lodged in his shoulder. "Ich…" He never got to finish. Ichiru lunged again turning paler than normal but attacked with a sort of crazed frenzy. The attacks were wild and let openings, but they were so fast, so erratic that it was impossible for Zero to get a shot in. The sliver blade nicked his skin in a few places when Bloody Rose barely blocked the attacks, sparks and the screech of metal on metal filled the room as they danced the deadly steps of a fight to the death. Both were bleeding and panting with effort.

Bloody Rose and the sword caught together and Ichiru snarled teeth bared eyes burning red as he hissed and kicked Zero in the abdomen. With a grunt Zero flew back crashing into the piano. It twanged loudly as it shattered under the force he landed on it. Zero was barely rose and pulled the trigger as Ichiru ran to take advantage of his fallen state. Both froze as the sword fell to the floor as Ichiru jerked to a stop. The younger's hands fell and he slumped to his knees with a haggard breath. Red eyes slowly lifted to meet shocked lavender. The crimson color faded. Zero rose and walked over dropping to his knees before his brother. Ichiru fell forward grabbing his shoulder as he pressed his forehead into Zero chest. Zero froze raising a hand, he wasn't sure if he was going to push him away or pull him closer. "Finally… you show me… your love…brother", Ichiru gasped before he went limp against Zero. Zero flinched in surprise before closing his eyes and embraced his lost brother. Gently he leaned forward and rested Ichiru on the ground, lavender eyes took in the great red mark from Ichiru's chest, where his bullet pierced his heart. A blood stained hand touched the pale cheek before he gently closed Ichiru's eyes and rose picking Bloody Rose up. He left the room sparing a glance back at his brother before he turned walking into a cloth. A sharp inhale and his word spun before it went black.

Serien stepped over the rubble of the ballroom outer wall and looked over the massive red body still and crumbled on the ground. A quick sweep of grey eyes showed another figure laying on the ground. Slowly she crossed the span of ground pulling the long coat off her shoulders and laid it over the still body of Lilith. "What a bloody mess", the voice morphed from the whisper of Seriens voice to the rougher sound of his true voice. The chestnut haired male was crouched beside the fallen dragon as he lifted his golden brown eyes to look over Dante's body. "Damn", he murmured. A hand shot up and gripped his throat making him gasp a choked sound as he fell back as Lilith surged forward to her knees the coat slipping a little, but her loose long hand covered her breasts as slowly she looked up at him, dried blood covered her skin where wounds once there were gone. Blazing black eyes turned up to his shocked ones. "Your …alive", he choked out before she hissed and tightened her grip. He winced tightening his grip on her wrist. "Where is Serien", she ground out. He tried to answer but only a strangled sound came out. She loosened her grip and he gasped for breath before forcing out "Mirages lab".

Lilith made to kill him but he stopped her with a sharp "please!". She stopped and eyed him wearily. "Why should I spare you", she demanded. "Because I never wanted to do this, I had no choice. Please, Zero, he would vouch for me", he pleaded. She eyed him a moment before letting go with a disgusted scoff and rose the coat falling as she looked towards the manor. "Just stay out of my way", she said. Lil flinched when a weight settled on her shoulders and looked at the coat then Kaito. He looked away. "I don't think you would want to go in there like that", he suggested in a mumble pink dusting his cheeks. She blinked before she hmphed and pulled the coat on and tied it at her waist. It would have to do until she came across a room with clothes. Not that she cared, but facing her grandmother would be easier with clothes on. "Come on", she said and trotted towards the mansion. "We have work to do."

Kaname swore again as yet another hall, another room left him without a sign of his lover. The moment the monitors showed him Rido wandering a hall Kaname left the room. With each foundation shaking explosion he grew more and more nervous and his anxiety was shot. A few rooms back his heart stopped seeing the fallen silver haired male, only upon closer inspection did it show him this was not Zero. It was the rumored Ichiru, a vampire more elusive than he ever was. But the relief was short lived. Another boom shook the building with a deafening roar. It seemed Lilith was playing with her cousin.

Now he found the lesser ballroom. It was empty but a few large windows a staircase leading up to the art gallery and balcony above, and a massive fireplace as well as a small raise dais in the corner. The marble flooring was dusted lightly with marks through it. His gaze followed the trail until he landed on the five people in the room. Rido was by the window, back to him, hands clasped at his back as per usual. A movement turned his gaze of a redheaded woman who stepped away from a huddled form, telling him that six were in the room. His gaze shifted to Shizuka who sat on the floor her nails moving through Zero's silver hair, his soldier seemed to be asleep, his expression rather peaceful other than the slight furrow of his brow. Behind her pacing like a restless dog was Ibara clearly agitated, he also looked worse for wear.

"It has been a while Kaname", Rido's smooth voice filled the room making the brunette turn his gaze sharply on his uncle. He said nothing. Rido turned around to face him. He walked over to the crumpled figure on the floor near the hearth. "It's like one big happy family reunion. You, me, and …. Your mother", he said as he gripped the hair of the figure and pulled her up. Kaname took a step back expression cracking before he quickly gathered him-self. He would not give Rido the satisfaction of seeing him cave.

The once lovely face of Juuri Kuran was lined with exhaustion and pain. She was so thin, dark circles that were from sheer malnutrition were around her sunken eyes. Slowly her lashes opened to show him dulled brown eyes as Rido crouched behind her tilting her head back, hand still locked in her matted waves. Her dress was a nameless color and torn in many places. She looked like she was locked away for decades, and she was if Rido locked her away after that night. His chest ached terribly at the sight. Before him crumbled and a vague shadow of her once glorious sight was his mother. Rido had broken her as he long wanted to, now smug blue and red eyes watched him closely as Rido pulled his mother closer to him with a rough jerk. Kaname suppressed the need to attack, the glass cracked a little making Rido smirk more. "You have grown up I see", he taunted and shoved Juuri away and rose. "But she doesn't hold as much sway with you anymore now does she", he said walking over to Shizuka who continued to pet Zero as though he was a cat. The silver haired man seemed to be waking his breathing coming more often and heart rate rising to normal awakened state. Kaname tensed. They knew, but how?

Rido smirked darkly seeing the small reaction. "Oh yes that's what I thought", he nearly purred as he stood behind Shizuka. Slowly he crouched and traced a finger down Zero's cheek. The young hybrids eyes fluttered open and Kaname shifted to take a step forward but Rido looked sharply at him telling him it would be a stupid move. He stepped back jaw twitching with the effort to stay back.

Zero blinked as his vision cleared and he frowned looking into the pink eyes of the woman his lap was rested in. He sat up fast but gasped as his hair was gripped tightly pulling him back down. The hybrid hissed and gripped her wrist but went down none the less. Violet eyes blazed with defiance, under the haze from the drug they used on him. A chuckle brought Zero's gaze up over Shizuka's shoulder to look directly into two different colored eyes. The man smirked at him before it clicked who it was. He jerked trying to get free while reaching for his waist. "Looking for this", the smooth tones asked as his gaze locked on the gun lightly swaying on his finger. Zero froze. "Well as much as your struggling would amuse me, I don't have time to play with you just yet", he said and handed the gun to Ibara who stepped over before resuming his pacing.

Rido turned his gaze away from the young hybrid to his nephew. "Now you have a choice. You can come and take your place under my command like you are meant to and they both can live, I'll even let you keep your mother. Or you can continue to fight and lose, I dispose of your mother and make him my new toy. He does look like he would last longer than Juuri", he commented looking down at the tense silver in the dragonesses grip. He looked back to Kaname who was tense. "So what will it be", he asked lifting both his hands.

Black lighting clashed into a blood red wall before the three. The wall fell as the lightning died. Rido looked to the door were Lilith stood hand lowering. "It seems that Dante was useless in the end after all", he commented dryly making the dragoness hiss black eyes narrow. "Shizuka your granddaughter seems to need your firm hand on her leash", he said stepping back bored. His gaze fell on the shape shifter at the young dragons side. "Mirage you don't seem to have the same hold on your pets as you used to", he commented and snapped his fingers. Kaito grasped beside Lilith. She turned to him grabbing his arms. "Hey, what's wrong", she asked as he tried to breath but couldn't seem to do so. He slipped out of her hands with another snap of the fingers, a sickening crack coming from his neck. Lilith flinched. He was dead. She wiped her head around gaze blazing and she stood lifting a hand. "Stop", Kaname commanded and she stopped shooting him a glare. "I told you already he is mine", he said not removing his eyes from his uncle. Lilith nodded slowly and rose gaze snapping to her grandmother who rose, still gripping Zero's hair. She offered the hybrid to Ibara who grabbed his wrists behind his back and held them with one hand.

The white clad dragon gracefully moved towards her granddaughter. Lilith gritted her teeth and stood her ground, nails lengthening into talons and power crackling along her tanned skin. Shizuka smiled her typical sickly sweet smile as she moved closer. "It has been awhile child", she commented. "Apparently not long enough", Lilith hissed back and jerked her hand lightning roared between them, Shizuka turned her shoulder to dodge it and lifted her hand pink flames leaping from her fingertips.

The two dragons started a fight on the other end of the massive room. Rido spared them a glance then turned his gaze on his nephew when he felt the air ripple with a dark aura. He smirked. "Do you really intend to fight me", he teased the younger vampire. Kaname didn't answer. Instead warring powers exploded not from Rido creating chips of marble to fly around them. Rido chuckled and side stepped, and Kaname mirrored the motion and again power exploded between them. They continued the circle the blasts of colliding power between the space between them. A yelp made both look by the fireplace where Ibara was doubled over while Zero moved aside and turned back to face the werewolf who snarled lunging at the vampire half-breed.

Rido turned and lifted a hand and an explosion hit the ground where Kaname was moments before. The younger vampire jerked his hand and Rido flew back but stopped his decent to the wall by an inch and stepped forward with a rough gesture. The scent of Kaname's blood reached his nose making him smirk as his nephew slowly turned his head back, a cut on his cheek already healed by the line of blood was all the evidence he needed. "Your outmatched Kaname, you might as well give up now", he said glancing over at a new sweet scent of blood. Kaname tensed at the scent which made Rido look over to see the soldier gripping his thigh, the fabric torn and blood soaking it. The half breed was sweeter freshly drawn than he thought. True he got a scent of the youth before but now he understood the draw his nephew had. When this was over he would have fun with his new toy. He chuckled and his eyes meet furious wine colored ones. "I understand why you like him so much now", he mused and tilted his head as power sliced the air barely missing him. Rido chuckled again, what a wonderful reaction.

Kaname and Lilith were now locked in their own fights and he was stuck under Ibara's grip. The werewolf was not being too nice about it. Then again he had killed his mate. He supposed he deserved that. But it didn't mean that Zero was going to sit back and take it, even if he was still a little delirious from the drugs in his system. So he jerked his shoulders to try and pull his wrists free of the powerful grip, and failed. Instead a small gasp parted his lips and his knees bent as pressure made his arms protest. The werewolf chuckled softly in his ear. "I may not be able to kill you but I was never told I can't play rough", he warned the silver haired male. Zero growled and slammed his head back as the ground shook from another explosion from the two purebloods. Ibara let go of his with a yelp and bent over clutching his nose before raising and lunging at him. Zero swore and jumped aside and fell. Rolling over he kicked a leg out hitting the lunging werewolf in the chest sending him back a few inches. Zero got to his feet blinking the dark spots from his vision. His healing seemed slower there must have been some anti-vampire chemical in the drug that slowed his healing down, making the recovery process painfully slow.

Ibara shifted halfway through the change, his back hunched a little, fur covering his body and joints more pronounced and his nails were now claws, and his teeth a jaw a powerful maw. Zero suppressed the need to shiver at the creature before him. This was some horrific beast that humans once mistaken for werewolves, not the majestic powerful animals they truly were.

Zero wasn't given the chance to ponder the moral of the change because Ibara took advantage of his distracted pose to swipe at him, leaning back he missed Zero's belly and got his thigh instead making Zero limp back a step and grip the torn flesh. Ibara lunged again not letting him have the chance to breath. This time the blood tainted nails missed his shoulder as he jumped aside and rolled to his feet again. Power hit his shoulder making he fall to his knees and pant as the shock worked through his system. Lavender eyes turned back to a calm sorceress sitting with her hand on Kaname's mothers shoulder, holding her there with magic it seemed. Again Ibara took advantage of the moment and gripped Zero by the throat and lifted the younger up. Zero choked and instantly gripped the wrist of the hand holding him. His feet kicked a little to find ground that was inches away. Ibara smirked, a feat with the face he had now. "I don't see how someone as weak as you was able to slay Aria", he scoffed and dropped Zero as his struggled weakened.

Having fallen in a heap he cough and gasped for breath his burning lungs told him he needed to catch up on. Ibara reached down to pick him up but Zero grabbed his ankle and pushed. Vines jumped from his hand and twined up the werewolf's leg. Ibara growled and tried to rip them off but for every vine he destroyed five more erupted froth quickly covering him in a cocoon of thorny vines making him stand still teeth bared. Zero turned to face Mirage to find her not where she was before. He blinked and rose to his feet shakily. Shattering of a window made him look around to see Rido jump from a window, or the remains of one. "Kaname", he gasped and moved to see what was wrong when strong hands grabbed his arm and jerked him around to meet a fist and slide across the room. Groaning he sat up gently touching the split lip he had. He looked up to see Ibara, bleeding and still viney rushing at him. He gritted his teeth and put his hand down to rise up to wince as he felt something cut his palm. Without looking down he picked the sharp of glass up and slammed it into the heavy body that slammed into him. He 'felt' the life slam out of Ibara's body as the glass cut cleanly through his neck nearly decapitating the werewolf. Zero shook as hot blood spilled on him and he struggled to push the body off of him. But pain coursed through his body making him look down to see claws digging in his flesh just under his ribcage. He gasped and closed his eyes shuddering hard and lay back as energy seemed to be sucked from him. A scream of pain made him look around the body on him to see Shizuka's back to him…

Lilith knew this fight would never be like the one with Dante. They rarely touched, but when they did both missed. Their magic clashed slowly weakening them with each attack. Yet they flew about the room, slim body twisting and jumping into the air as though they had wings now. Their feet seemed soundless on the cracked, destroyed marble flooring. Lil wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, the words seemed to blur by them. It even watching them it would have been impossible to describe what happened. Their bodies moved too fast for the eye to see, their bodies a white and black blur. Though the surges of power in the air did pulse like an erratic heartbeat as they fought. They both were growing weaker and weaker by the second, their attacks too powerful to maintain for long. Yet to fight any differently could mean death it would be about finding the upper hand this time.

It seemed like eternity and yet it passed too fast for good when they finally collided. Their voices rose together in a single terrible scream as they fell to their knees together. Charcoal eyes meet pink ones. Slowly the hand in her chest pulled free and her grandmother raised it to touch her cheek staining it with her blood, she fell over first as Lilith pulled her hand free. Shaking terribly she looked at the woman's body. Her gaze fell on the fallen werewolf and Zero she struggled to her feet and made it a few steps before she fell and gave up, simply crawling over. A thick trail of blood followed her. When she reached him her tan skin was ghostly pale but she used her fast fading strength to push the werewolf off Zero before she fell back against the wall she had used to support her. Zero sat up and moved before her looking helplessly at her gory torso to her face. She lifted a shaking hand and he took it, blood or not. Her blood mixed with his and in the cut jolting him with power. He gasped but looked at her as she went limp and the power ceased. Zero silently lowered her dull black eyes bowing his head muttering a prayer over her.

The fight seemed evenly matched. Even as they cut and pushed each other around, their powers doing the work for them, never once did they come close enough to touch. Not until Rido bent over as a cut sliced his side and healed. He was suddenly before Kaname making him raise a hand to attack but Rido's magic slammed into him sending him through the window just inches behind him. Kaname twisted and landed neatly on his feet and stepped back as Rido joined him. Shattered glass pieces rose and flew at his uncle as the man landed where he had seconds before hand. Several pieces pierced his flesh but he simply pulled them free and dropped them smirking at his nephew. Kaname lacked the ability to act then because a ball of flame raced at him making him block it. He moved behind the sorceress and gripped her throat lifting her up and shoved her aside turning ignoring the sickening sound of her body hitting the wall hard. Kaname threw his power at Rido as the older vampire advanced. They continued their 'fight' slowly making their way in the direction of the fallen dragon.

Kaname stepped back again as another spell shattered before him. He stumbled and glanced down as he sent an attack. A sword lay there glistening with black blood. Kaname smirked and countered the attack Rido sent his way. Standing his ground he let Rido advance until he stepped aside and lifted the sword sending it flying into Rido's chest and out his back, bending the older vampire back as it sunk an inch in the ground. Rido was still a moment. Confused Kaname stepped closer and flinched as a force of power dislocated his shoulder. He looked at Rido who chuckled. The vampire king rose and pulled the sword free and tossed it aside. Rido gestured and Kaname flew black grunting as his back hit a tree and made him fall forward coughing blood. He healed when he stood and sent another attack that missed exploding a tree instead. Rido tossed his head back and laughed. "I told you that you will never win this fight", he snapped suddenly glaring at Kaname. The brunette vampire stepped back before unleashing another spell, to have it deflected.

Rido staggered making his neck attack miss widely. Both vampires stopped in surprise. Rido looked down to find the wound still there and still bleeding. "What is this", he demanded looking sharply up at Kaname. He stepped forward and gripped his nephew's shirt pushing him against a tree gritting his teeth at him. "I should have mentioned that blade was cursed curtsey of our dragoness. Oh what's this Shizuka never warned you about the curses", Kaname mused with a smirk.

Rido hissed grip tightening before he jerked and let go with a gasp. He stepped back and jerked again. The next convulsion brought him to his knees, then to bend touching his forehead to the ground. His body convulsed until he arched back and let out an animalistic sound, completely rage filled and agonized. Rido went ridged and arched before he slumped. He was still. Kaname slowly edged him ready to move should it be another trick. But before he could reached down and touch his uncle he ashed like the old fables. Kaname stared at the fading ashes in shock. Then he jerked and looked up to the shattered window. "Zero", he gasped and rushed for the house, the bottom floor was on fire.

It seemed they were all too focused on their fights to have noticed the fire was now on the second floor and quickly growing. He jumped up to the window and stepped into the room. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on the kneeling soldier head bowed. He looked past his lover and his expression softened seeing Lilith, slain. He slowly walked over and crouched touching his lovers shoulder. He glanced at his long time friend before his attention went to the younger male turned into his chest gripping his shirt with all his strength. "Take me home", Zero chocked out. His voice hoarse and hold weak. Kaname stood with the young man in his arms. This he was all too happy to do for his lover.


	16. Chapter 16: I love you too

**Review Replies**

**Elhiem/**** It is sad to be ending this soon. Lilith's death was not in vein! We shall see what happens in the next and final chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter^^**

**Fujoshii92/**** As always your wish is my command, hope you like it!**

**LuanRina/**** Thank you ^^ Yesh I was sad to let Ichi and Lili go but all things happen for a reason. -nods- I hope this chapter is a little brighter. Please enjoy ^^**

**Love332/**** Thank you ^^ Hope you like this chapter^^**

**KazeKirran/**** Indeed it was a dark chapter, and Lil shall be missed dearly. And you just have to read to see if they do ^^ Enjoy.**

**Well my dearest readers just one more chapter after this, it might be a longer than normal one like the last one not sure, I ahve loose ends to tie up and everything. But as I have said after this one I am writign another fan fiction for FullMetal Alchemist. This one will also be a unique plot as this one is. So if you red RoyEd keep an eye out.**

**Anyway back to this one. As I said Fujoshii's wish, and all of your wishes, are my commands so this chapter will end with a little loven between our dearest boys ^^ **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

'Take me home'

They both looked so frail, it hurt to sit there and do nothing. He wanted desperately to help them. They had lost too many in this war. But in the end he knew it was worth it. It had to be because to let some other tyrant in the seat of power would be to spit in the faces of the dead. Something he could not stomach. But sitting here useless watching his mother and lover sleep and heal while waiting for the Association and the peoples representatives and governing ranks make choices was almost more painful than seeing the destruction that was left after the war. Not knowing what would happen next, it was painful.

Kaname gently kissed his lovers hand and left the room. He walked the empty halls of the tower. Head Quarters was half collapsed, so he took over Rido's tower and the last weeks was spent getting it cleaned out and remodeled. Even now people were working on it. The tower was not the only thing being remodeled; the city was as well by common agreement of the people, a glance out the window showed him the great lights and scaffolding on the larger buildings that were destroyed by the fire and fighting. The brunette sighed softly and moved on to the elevator and took it down to the basement where he knew a certain someone would be.

Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see Elijah silently looking at the coffins that still had yet to be buried. The werewolf didn't even turn when Kaname came by his side looking over the boxes, just last week they had buried the circle and cremated Lilith. Elijah had been silent since then, his command among the werewolves was with Shiki at the moment, and the raven headed wolf didn't seem to have the will to lead just now. Golden eyes turned on him after half an hour of silence between them. "What should I do", he asked the older. Kaname didn't meet his gaze. "Move on, Lilith was never one to linger on things. She was about the next minute, and what it would hold for her. And keep an open heart and mind. Embrace your role and stand strong, let her victories strengthen you and fill you with pride", he said softly and then looked at the other male. Elijah nodded and straightened. "Your right", he said and turned to leave, pausing. "Thank you", he said softly before leaving the room. Kaname was silent as he looked over the wooden boxes. A heavy sigh escaped him and he turned his back on the coffins after a short prayer to whatever god was up there for their safety and peace before he too left the room.

Juuri woke to a room she was unfamiliar with. It was simple soft lilac walls with thick deep purple curtains closed to the day outside. Her inner clock told her it was about three hours to sundown. Her dull senses told her she was not alone in the room. Slowly she lifted her-self into a sitting position. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room and she inspected more of it. Three doors lead to other places, one was to leave the room she was sure it was the one across from the window at her back. On the left was either a closet or bathroom, making the left the opposite of the right. The floor had a purple, grey and black Persian rug covering most the space but black marble was at its edges. The dark stained cherry wood dresser, vanity, and desk was settled in neat places in the large room. On the other side of the room was the source of the other aura in the room. Silver locks were spilled on black pillows and pale arms were lying by his sides over the black blankets resting up to his chest. The young man looked like a sleeping angel.

In awe Juuri Kuran carefully rose and brushed her hair back, someone had brushed it and cut it for her. For the first time in a long time her wavy locks felt silky under her fingers. But she still felt frail and weak so she kept a hand on the wall as she slowly walked to the other bed. She settled in the chair by the bed. Sitting on the edge she took one the pale hands in her own and turned it brushing gentle fingers over his palm. Her brown eyes turned to his face taking in the delicate angelic features. He stirred as she gently set his hand down. Surprised Juuri sat forward a little, curious about the color of his eyes. Thick lashes fluttered and she glimpsed brilliant lavender behind them. When they focused on her confusion was present. "Kaname", the hoarse voice was a question. She shook her head. "No I'm his mother", she said and he blinked startled this time. "Mother", he asked brow knitting in confusion. She nodded and gave a small smile and he stared openly.

Light briefly filled the room and ceased as the door opened and closed. Both look in the direction to see a relieved looking Kaname standing there. He smiled and crossed the room and Juuri stood and opened her arms giving a laughing sob as he embraced her tightly. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and breathed his sweet scent. "It is so good to see you safe", she whispered to him holding him tight as she could, which was not too hard. "It's good to see you too, I have missed you dearly", he whispered into her hair.

He opened his eyes and meet Zero's tender gaze from over his mother's head. Kaname smiled and got on in return. Slowly he pulled back and kissed his mothers cheeks. "Let's get you back in bed so you can rest", he said and she nodded letting him help her to the bed and settle her in. "Who is that boy there", she asked him softly. "Mother this is Zero Kiryuu, Zero this is my mother, Juuri Kuran", he introduced them now that he was reminded. Both nodded respectively to each other. Kaname kissed his mother on the brow and went to Zero sitting and taking his hand. "How do you feel", he asked him softly. Zero sighed. "Like shit", he said bluntly. Kaname smiled.

They meet gazes and fell silent. The look they gave each other said everything. The worry, the relief, the love, and the victory, such powerful emotions traded between them. Silently she watched before smiling and closing her eyes. Juuri let sleep take her, her body still weak from years of malnutrition. The two men didn't seem to notice her, they were lost in each other.

Kaname gently took Zero's hand in his own and leaned forward kissing Zero on the lips. The silver haired male returned the gesture eagerly. When they pulled apart Zero gently touched Kaname's cheek. "I love you", he said strongly making Kaname smile. "Love you too", he said softly. "Join me", Zero asked. Kaname didn't argue he shrugged out of his coat and toed his shoes off before slipping in the bed and pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around his lover and Zero settled his back to Kaname's chest and sighed contently, engulfed in the feeling of peace and safety.

A week of more bed rest and Ruka cleared him to leave the room. It had been a struggle, and Zero was not the best patient but in the end it was worth it. He had Kaname to him-self at long last. But that was later in the night. But first he had to see a certain werewolf with a last request from his late mate. Something he was not looking forward to. Lilith's magic had made his body heal faster than it ever did in the past but he was plagued by her last thoughts and desires. He hoped speaking with Elijah Wolfe would put her to rest at long last. So he dressed in the room slowly, he still felt weak and sore in places but he was healing, Juuri had been moved to her own bedroom, finished just the other night, and the two beds were replaced by one large bed, apparently Kaname wasn't going to have a room of his own made. Or so the past few nights proved when he found his lovers arms as his source of warmth. Not that he protested. Having Kaname close made the nightmares leave him, his time spent in his little coma was hellish, reliving the night his family was slaughtered by a small group of fighters, lead by Shizuka Hio, and now the released suppressed memories of Ichiru helping them. The betrayal was raw in his chest, as was Lilith's death, and Kaito's. Though the shifter was a spy he had once been his friend when they were young. And the pain of losing so many friends in the Association during the war, it just made him grateful for his perverted and teasing boyfriend being so close.

Lavender eyes took in the door marked Wolfe. He hesitated and lifted his hand. "Come in Kiryuu", Eli's voice called from within. Zero gave a sigh and entered the black, gold, and maroon colored room. It was fashioned with Asian accents. On the couch center of the room sat Elijah dressed in black, his hair longer and his face unshaven. But his eyed were blazing golden orbs as they looked up at him. "Sit please", he motioned to the loveseat across from him. Zero obliged and settled looking around before his gaze fell on the werewolf, suddenly feeling very unsure of him-self.

Elijah sighed softly and leaned forward clasping his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. "After all these years of working together I thought you would know by now you can tell me anything", he said voice softening. Zero met gold eyes with lavender ones. "The problem is what I have to say is on a very personal level for you, and I am but the carrier of this message", Zero explained. Elijah nodded and sat back. "I won't be mad with you if that's what you worry about", he said calmly. Silence passed over them before Zero sat straight. "I was with Lilith when she died", he said looking at the other man. Elijah tensed then relaxed, golden flames dulling as a sad smile touched his lips. "I am grateful she had at least one friend at her side in her last breaths", he said. Zero nodded.

"Something strange happened, she had come over and helped me free from under Ibara's body and when she took my hand I felt… well her I guess. I knew her thoughts in that moment", he trailed off looking from his clasped hands in his lap to Elijah. The werewolf was very still as he waited and listened. "I suppose I could say she is pushing me to tell you something. The one thing that seemed to be on her mind was you. Truly I feel the need to apologize from her, I'm not sure why though. I can also tell you she loved you deeply", he said standing and looked at the werewolf across from him. Elijah was quiet and reserved looking, but he knew the moment he left those unshed tears swimming at the brim of his eyes would fall. Zero inclined his head and quietly left the room.

Just trying to understand what Eli was feeling made his heart ache, the thought of Kaname … well he would be lost. He glanced at the door and touched it. He felt the presence that came with the strength Lilith gave him fade leaving only a humming thankful energy in him. He smiled sadly and turned away and headed down the hall. He needed the warmth of his lover. Only being in Kaname's arms could assure him the older male was there to stay. Right now he needed that reassurance, in a way different from their time before leaving for the manor.

Kaname left the library, having won yet another round with Takuma, the blonde was more reserved than he had been before the war, but he had suffered a harsh lose, even if his grandfather was evil. He could see it shadow those green eyes. But when Shiki shifted closer to his blonde Kaname was able to see Ichijo visibly relax and become at peace with his surroundings. In a way Kaname felt the same way, but he was positively affected by the death of his uncle. With Rido gone he felt a weight lift from his shoulders and he felt light and free. The sensation was beyond words, and to have his mother safely here… well lets just say he could not ask for more.

The brunette turned the corner to his and Zero's room to nearly walk into said man. They both paused and looked at each other before Kaname smirked and grabbed the silver haired males waist pulling him flush against him. A faint blush took place on Zero's cheeks. "What are you doing", he grumbled. Kaname could only chuckle before leaning down to claim those pouting lips in a soft kiss. Zero didn't resist. Despite his glare moments ago he parted his lips before being asked and pressed into his lovers hold wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck. Kaname smirked as he pulled back. He picked his lover up earning a yelp of protest and a tightening of the arms around his neck. "Jerk", he heard his little spitfire mutter. Of course he just chuckled and let them into their room.

Once they reached the opposite side of the room Kaname dropped Zero on the bed. Before the lavender eyed male could sit up Kaname was over him claiming his lips once more. Pressing a knee to Zero's groin he earned a sweet moan as they deepened the kiss, heat rising and their pace picked up a little, the kiss passionate rather than sweet now. Zero pulled away and leaned up nipping Kaname's ear relishing in the moan he got in reply. He worked on Kaname's shirt, unbuttoning it, while he kiss, nipped, and suckled the brunettes neck. Once Kaname was thoroughly distracted he flipped them over, and straddled Kaname's hips.

Wine colored eyes looked up at him questioningly. Zero smiled and leaned forward licking the shell of his ear. "Let me", his voice husky with lust. Kaname could only shiver and tilt his head back with a groan when teeth nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck. Sitting up Zero looked at his lover, shirt open revealing the pale chiseled chest under him. He splayed his fingers on the warm skin and felt Kaname shudder under his hands. He smiled a little knowing he could get such a reaction from such a simple gesture. He shivered and closed his eyes as Kaname's hands moved under his shirt and caressed his sides tenderly. He bent down and kissed his lover.

Zero worked his way from those addictive lips to Kaname's jaw. Lightly he nipped the juncture between the jaw and the neck making the older vampire hiss and turn his head tilting it back to allow Zero more access. Languidly he ran his tongue over the pulsing jugular of his lovers pale neck. He shook off the desire to bite down, he was in control of his vampire side, not the other way around. He moved down brushing a finger over a pert nipple making Kaname hiss arching up a little. Zero chuckled. It seemed he wasn't the only sensitive one out of the two of them. He licked it eyes lifted to watch the way Kaname bit his bottom lip and arched to his mouth. Without hesitation he took the nub into his mouth suckling, twisting his tongue around it and tugging with his teeth until he was pleased with how thoroughly he paid attention to it before moving to do the same to the other side. While he worked one the Brunettes nipples he slide his hand down between them and rubbed the growing erection in the brunettes pants making the other groan and clutch the sheets.

Sitting up a little Zero looked at his softly panting flushed lover before he slipped down leaving a trail of licks and nips down the others abdomen, relishing in the way the muscles twitched and clenched at different intervals. When he reached Kaname's pant line he smirked and worked the button free and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He nipped his right hip before sitting up a little to pull down Kaname's pants and boxers. The brunette hissed as the cool air hit his released arousal. Zero lowered him-self and lightly ran his tongue along the underside of his lovers erection earning a moan. He wasn't bothered by the fingers lacing in his silver locks as he took the head in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the member in his mouth as he took more of it in, messaging the engorged flesh with his tongue. He absorbed the delicious sounds his lover made. The fingers tightened in his hair as he bobbed his head. It wasn't long before Kaname spoke up. "Z-zero.. I-I'm..", he didn't finish before Zero let him go. The brunette groaned in frustration.

Zero stood up from the bed and made quick work of undressing and he found lube in the bedside table. Kaname sat up and meet him for a kiss as Zero settled on his lap. Kaname took the bottle and opened it applying a good amount to his fingers before pulling Zero further on his thighs. The silver haired male parted his legs a little more and settled higher letting Kaname have access to him. He groaned as he felt a finger push in. He nipped Kaname's earlobe making the brunette groan back. After a few minutes of moving the finger he inserted another. Zero tossed his head back with a soft hiss tightening his grip on Kaname's shoulders. When he opened hazy lavender eyes he was meet with smoldering wine colored eyes as he felt another finger enter. He moved back on the fingers growing impatient. "Stop playing", he growled and Kaname chuckled before pulling his fingers out.

Kaname covered his member quickly before helping Zero position him-self in his lap, his back against the wall before Zero carefully lowered him-self on his lovers arousal. Kaname moaned at the hot tightness engulfing him. Zero arched a little at the deep sense of penetration as he seated completely on Kaname's erection. Holding Kaname's shoulders tightly he waited a moment before experimentally lifting him-self and slamming down. Kaname's hands went to his hips right away as they both moaned. Zero chooses a slow hard pace that had them both breathless before he picked up speed. His head was tossed back lips parted alternating between panting and moaning as he speared him-self on Kaname's member. The brunette kissed and nibbled his neck, his hands caressing Zero's sides and back as he trusted up meeting the silver haired male. As they both were close to their climax Zero dropped his head to Kaname's neck and the brunette breathed on Zero's. "Make me yours", Zero panted out in the brunettes ear making his shudder from more than pleasure. He licked Zero's neck as the silver haired man did the same and together they bit down and orgasmed in an explosion of colorless passion.

Zero pulled his fangs free and licked the wound clean as it healed and felt Kaname soon do the same. They both trembled with the power of their climax, panting heavily. Very carefully Kaname lifted Zero free and they both laid down in each other's embrace savoring the afterglow and marveling in the new connection their bond made, the sense of completeness. At the moment the details of the worlds future meant nothing, it was just them and no one else. "I love you", Zero whispered softly looking into those wine colored eyes. A smile appeared on those lips and Kaname touched their brows together. "I love you too, Zero", he said just as softly.


	17. Chapter 17: The End

**Authors Note/ **I'm super sorry about the huge wait, so much came up on me and gah, anyway.

So here is your last chapter for CoD, this just ties things up with a little BOYXBOY fun in there.

I hope this ends this story well for you guys.

**Review Replies**

**KazeKirran/** Thank you loads ^^ Hope this is a nice little wrap up for you. Thanks for reading

**Ruyuhakyouka/** Well here you go, and thank you much. I am pleased you love it ^^ Thats what its there for after all ^^

**Love3322/** I'm glad you liked it ^^ Well I hope this chapter makes things end well in your mind ^^

**ElheiM/** ^^ You will see

**Fujoshii92/** Sorry its ending but I think it was decent while it was around ^^

**LuanRina/** ^^ Well I think things did turn out for the best. Yeah i figured a little interaction with Juuri would be nice, though she's not in this chapter. Its seems like Kaname won all around though doesn't it ^^. As for Eli, well just read ^^. And yes that was particularly fun to write ^^And if your a perv then so am I ^^. Anyway here you go enjoy ^^

**Mpiedz/** Thank ya ^^

As for everyone else I thank you for reading with all my heart. I enjoyed writing for you all and hope to see you commenting on my other works.

I am currently working on a Neko Zero one shot for you guys. Don't forget I take plot requests for one shots ^^.

Anyway, enjoy and review for the last time.

XOXO

Lady Air Head

* * *

"I love you too, Zero"

A conference was going on and it was torture sitting around alone while Kaname was in there with the heads of the Association Branches. Zero was going crazy just sitting around. He had been pacing back and forth across the large sitting room outside the sound proof meeting room. A passing worker had commented jokingly he could see the furrow he was walking into the marble flooring. Zero had sent him scurrying off with a withering glare. Normally he was less moody but he was anxious and waiting was fraying his nerves. Zero Kiryuu did not wait well. Besides this meeting was the most important meeting since they decided to make a stand against the crown. They would see what to do with Kaname and who will lead them into a new era. And he was stuck waiting out here, alone.

"Shit", Zero hissed and kicked around ottoman near the couches. He hissed and limped to a seat having heard something crack in his foot. Gritting his teeth he pulled his shoe off and flexed his foot popping his toe back into position. Apparently the ottoman was drilled into place and he hit one the bars. He sighed as it healed. He had that ability to heal much faster since that night; Ruka said it was because of Lilith's blood and a touch of her magic in his system now. Whatever it was he was grateful, she saved his life. Something he would always be grateful for.

The last month had been trying on them all. The city was nearly rebuilt, humans were freed and under protection. The Association was working harder than ever to set things in order and make things safe. Takuma was working with the vampire families to settle things with them again. Yagari and Cross were busy resettling humans. Ruka was helping set up hospitals and such. Yuuki was in charge of getting children situated, Shiki helped her out with Rima. Elijah was working with the packs and creating a Pack of Alphas that worked like the Dragon Elders, the help for that came to a surprise for them. Lilith had an older sister who she called for help not long before the fight. Miss Astaroth, better known as Roth was a dragon of noble nature who was a great help. She also seemed to help Elijah. They often were locked in his or her rooms for long hours alone. But she is working to bring the small handful of surviving dragons out and coax them to help, so far they had the help of ten of the remaining 32 dragons in the world.

Zero him-self had been busy getting together security and cleaning crews out and working. He spent his days away and nights in his mate's arms. Kaname was busy helping the rest of the Association Generals, better known as the Association heads, getting an new government settled, and laws to be used worldwide now. It left both of them exhausted but they never let it bother them. Time together was precious and tender. Yuuki accused him of going soft, and honestly Zero couldn't prove her wrong. He just made a point to make sure others didn't notice, much to his mate's amusement.

The door opened snapping Zero's attention to the door lavender eyes hopeful but he sighed when Takuma stepped out. He slouched back earning a chuckle. Zero ignored the man as he walked over and sat with him. "Kaname is a welcome council member now, they decided to create a Council of Races to ensure peace for everyone", Takuma said . Zero nodded, that made sense. "They are closing up discussion on the new leader", he added. Zero side glanced at him. "Then why are you out here", he asked suddenly suspicious. "Because they want you to come in silly", he said bouncing up and motioning for the silver haired male to follow. Zero sighed and reluctantly got to his feet and followed the blonde into the room.

The first thing that came to his attention other than the silence was the rather shocked look in his lovers wine colored eyes. He steeled him-self for what was to come. Did something go wrong? Who was to guide the world back into peace? "Kiryuu would you please take a seat", a smooth voice spoke making him lift his lavender gaze onto the tall slim woman who spoke from the head of the table near Yagri. She was the head General in Russia, her accent was nonexistent though. Zero blinked and slowly sank into the chair next to his mate as she motioned and nodded. Yagari stood as did Cross. He turned his single eye on the woman and she sat with a silent nod.

Lavender eyes traveled around the massive room to the screens above holding the faces of the other heads currently that were too busy cleaning out Rido's forces from their locations. There were also leaders from the few remaining free countries in the screens. Among them were the heads from a few places that were able to spare their leaders, or the second in commands in place of their leaders. All together it was a good seventy 2 or 3 people present. It was rather overwhelming. What did they want from him? And better still what had caused such a reaction in Kaname?

"A decision has been made on who will take power in the new government. There was an undeniable tie. Kuran and Wolfe will take power as the wing powers to you Zero", Yagri said looking directly at him. Zero tensed and looked at him lavender eyes wide. Him? He stood abruptly. A few people stirred. Kaname touched his arm, but he ignored him. "Why", he asked hoarsely. It was beyond an overwhelming feeling to have this tossed at him. "Because the Association was yours by birth right to lead, because you show compassion, understanding, strength, justice, and you judge fairly. Also there is very little chance you will become corrupt. You see things from our stand point. Wolfe will handle things by the werewolf standpoint and Kuran will care for the vampires, because he is their king. With you three power will never fall solely on one shoulder leaving complete control impossible. And the Council will be rebuilt with everyone present as tits members. A balanced system comes into play. The Constitution we have written will ensure it as we know you will", it was Roth who spoke standing up. Zero looked at her before looking at everyone else and his eyes landed on Elijah who was staring at the table as shell shocked as Kaname was it seemed.

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath before opening them and straightening. Roth sat with a small secret smile. "If that is your choice then I will humbly do as you wish. I will stand and rebuild the world. It is about time things changed and we rebuilt anyway. I will work to the best of my ability not to disappoint", he said steady and calm. It was odd how steady he sounded when he felt uprooted and dazed. His words were meet with an applause that made him shift a little, self conscious of the new position. It was true he had the ability to lead, he commanded loyalty and respect from his men but will he be able to earn that affection from the world? A warmth next to him and the sight of Elijah standing straight, head held high gave him confidence that they could do just that.

Zero collapsed in the chair and ran a trembling hand trough his hair. The door closed and he knew that Kaname and Elijah had entered the room with him. It was his and Kaname's room. He lowered his hand and looked at the two of them. Kaname was sitting on the bed, composed and calm looking again. Elijah and leaning heavily against the door he had closed. They all looked at each other. They held the power of the world now along with the weight of that responsibility. "Do you think we will be able to do it", Zero asked the other two quietly. "It will be tough at first with all the changes and clean up we have to do but I think if we can overcome that hurdle we will be able to deal with anything coming our way", Elijah said quietly. Kaname nodded. "The first year will be the hardest but Eli is right. And we are here to help you Zero", he added gently. Zero nodded and relaxed a little. "Knowing that much helps. So long as we work together I think it can work", he said with as much confidence as he could muster. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything you want to do", Elijah asked him golden eyes on him. Zero looked into those eyes, they held so many emotions, yet they also held a gleam of calculation. He was ready to stand up and do what he needed to do. Eli clearly was still mourning his fallen lover but he would not let it stop him and Zero could tell. That determination in his companion's eyes was what swept all his doubts aside. If Elijah was ready to stand tall for the people despite him deep cutting pain, then Zero could. The silver haired male stood. "Yes, I want to build a small council of advisors who hold the public's respect in their distinctive groups. I think it would help allow the feeling of freedom. I don't want to place everything back in a monarchy; I want to slowly work things into a republic. Also I want to built a policing faction; there should be no need for an army anymore. Elijah I will leave you in control of the policing faction, Kaname you will see to picking advisors, I will work with the others on picking out those who will be part of the Grand Council. I also want to take the time to study the new laws", he said and both men nodded in agreement.

Elijah pushed off the wall and left the room. Kaname walked behind his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Zero's shoulder. Zero closed his eyes and leaned into his lover and rested his hands on the arm around his waist savoring the moment. "Everything will work out fine", Kaname whispered in his ear. Zero opened his eyes and turned in Kaname's arms. He leaned in and meets the purebloods lips in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart the pair pressed their foreheads together. "So long as you're at my side I know everything will be fine", Zero whispered softly lifting a hand to cradle his hand against Kaname's cheek tenderly.

A gentle spring breeze filtered into the room. Kaname was at the desk working on a few papers, the day was coming to an end, and they were alone at long last. The last year and a half had been trying, almost impossible at times but now peace was not a dream. Rido's forces were nearly extinct, the city had been built into something beautiful, new buildings fresh roads, trade was perfectly intact. The countries were united, working with each other in nearly perfect harmony other than the occasional spat. But nothing could be perfect. But his name was spoken with nothing but affectionate respect from the peoples lips. He could walk along the streets and see a vampire and werewolf holding hands as they walk down the streets. Dragons came and went without fear trailing them. Humans went about their everyday lives free and without fear. Crimes happened but they were so minimal that they weren't a big deal. The Government was pretty self ran thanks to the council with him, Kaname, and Elijah approving things. Though that didn't mean life was easy. The constant meetings, and paperwork made it difficult for the three to have a life out-side work but they managed somehow.

Elijah had found someone to help ease his loss, the wolf even laughed these days, but he still visited Lilith's grave once a month leaving her flowers. Roth was always at his side, his personal advisor, his closest friend, through her he had meet the sweet and lovely little Nadia. The vampire was intelligent and had a passion for literature and had a knack at politics. Roth had a way with the council, and she commanded the respect of the remaining dragons, her sisters right, one that was left to her when Lilith died. The dragoness was more than helpful when the politics came into play and she was as much of a public idol as Zero was. She actually spent a lot of time among the people, finding no task to small for her, she was always in the mist of things if she wasn't at Elijah's side.

Kaname was respected, only those close to him could be open with him, and didn't find his presence overwhelming, but he was a the king of the vampires, no matter the new laws, he would always be their king and they worshiped him that way, he was kind and just where their last king was cruel and unpredictable. Kaname was fair, and did his best to ensure they were comfortable and well represented. Takuma had a place on the council and as an advisor, as did Shiki, Aidou, Akatsuki , Ruka, and surprisingly enough Yuuki.

In the end everyone had their place and they strived to do their best at that role. But it left little time for Kaname and Zero to have time alone. This moment was rare and he wasn't going to allow Kaname to waste it for papers.

The silver haired male crossed the room, leaving the open window, reaching his mate from around the desk. Zero dropped his arms over his lovers shoulders and rested his chin on Kaname's left shoulder looking down at his work. One hand idly rubbing up and down the brunettes abdomen in a teasing fashion. Kaname sighed leaning back a little into the embrace. "Not now Zero, I have to get this done", he didn't look away from the papers as he signed another and pulled the next paper over. Zero said nothing just yet, simply turned his head and ran his tongue over the throbbing jugular. He savored the feeling of his lover shuddering against him from such a simple action. They so rarely got the chance to slip into more intimate parts of their relationship these days and it just made those moments all the sweeter.

"Zero", there was a warning note in that voice. Zero smirked and lifted his chin and ran his tongue along Kaname's ear and grazed his fang over the lobe. Kaname shivered with a soft gasp. Zero chuckled when he was suddenly in Kaname's lap. The vampire prince had turned and grabbed his hips faster than he could see. The silver haired hybrid let him-self be pulled into the hot slow and sensual kiss. He moaned softly into the kiss as Kaname ran his hands over his sides and behind his back and under his shirt. Nails ran down his back making him arch into his mate and groan into the kiss. When they broke apart Zero pouted a little, Kaname smirked. "Now let me finish my work", he lightly scolded and lifted Zero from his lap. Lavender eyes narrowed a little before a mischievous smirk graced his lips as Kaname settled back to going over his paperwork.

Hands grabbed and messaged his member through his soft pajama pants from under the desk. Wine colored eyes widened as a strangled gasp slipped past his guard. His body went tense and fingers tightly gripped the pen he was using. Gritting his teeth he bowed his head, parting his legs a little more despite him-self as Zero delved his hand into Kaname's boxers. Panting the brunette gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

A breath of hot air made the vampire sit back panting and lock eyes with naughtily glinting lavender ones between his knees just before that sinfully warm mouth took in his erection. Kaname tossed his head back and moaned lowly, one hand gripped the arm of his chair and the other went into silky silver locks. Zero hummed pleased with him-self making Kaname arch off the chair a little before he held his hips down. Bobbing his head he worked his tongue around Kaname's arousal like a message. When he pulled up he delved the tip of his tongue into the slit of his head and then went back down on the shaft taking him deeper and sucking harder.

The sounds his mate made were more than enough to make Zero painfully hard, however he could wait. A change in Kaname's breath and a slight tightening of her fingers told Zero to back off, and he did much to Kaname's disappointment. However he didn't let the silver haired vampire live the victory long enough.

Standing fast he pulled Zero up, cleared his desk and bent his lover over the hardwood. Zero nearly purred with satisfaction as Kaname grabbed his free hand and used the silver hairs own belt to 'secure' it to the bar on the other side rendering the hand useless, the other trapped between his belly and the desk. The brunette pulled down his lovers pants and raised a brow leaning over him fingers tracing up the spine that arched eagerly to meet his faint touch. "You planned this", he whispered in his ear, slipping a finger into the prestretched hole. Zero mewled pushing back. Kaname chuckled and parted the silvers legs more and rubbed a finger over his entrance teasingly watching the sliver haired male squirm a little. "Kaname~", he whined looking over his shoulder at him pout on his lips and eyes begging. "Yes love", he purred pushing two fingers in slowly earning a pleased moan. "Please", he panted pushing against those fingers slowly working and out of him, wanting more. Kaname smirked and leaned over him a little. "Tell me what you want", he purred out.

Zero shuddered and barely suppressed a moan at that tone. Kami, it had been to long since he heard that teasing promise from his lover. "Fuck me, hard", he asked, drawling out the, me. Kaname seemed impatient because he didn't further tease him. It seemed he was not the only one eager for this. Silly Kaname putting this off so long when he needed it as much if not more than Zero did.

The silver haired male cried out in sheer pleasure as Kaname's arousal slammed into him, he gripped the belt around his other hand and held on from the ride as his mate pounded into him, while he cried for more, for him to go harder. When they both were spent, sleek with sweet, Kaname's release oozing down his leg, his own dripping from the desk. They had both came hard. The pair stayed that way a moment before Kaname pulled out making Zero moan again. He released the silver haired male who instantly turned and claimed his lips in a deep kiss despite their panting a moment before.

Hazy lavender eyes turned to just as hazy wine ones and no questions were asked as the taller lifted his lover up and walked into the connected bedroom and dropped the silver haired male on the bed, crawling up to hover before their lips meet once more. Already they both were humming with arousal, it seemed even their fast release seconds before wasn't enough, months without each other seemed to have built up a stamina in them both. And that night they got no sleep, the first signs of the rising sun meet them both just drifting off after numerous rounds of love making. The brunettes' arm wrapped snuggly around the slim pale waist, the sheets dipped dangerously low over Zero's hips, a hand resting on the opposing thigh under the white sheets. The other hand was tangled with graceful pale fingers. His faintly tan skin contrasting against the alabaster skin of his mate. Kaname had one leg between Zero's thighs, and said male was snuggled close. Their foreheads touching, locks mingling.

The very sight their personal maid walked onto. With a small smile she quickly tugged the heavy thick curtains and cleaned up the study before leaving to inform both men's advisors they would not be working today, of course Yuuki, Shiki, Takuma, Kaien, and Elijah simply gave amused looks to each other and moved on. They would not bother the pair not after such long deserved break. In fact the two men and sole female turned to Shiki who shrugged and pulled the alpha aside and insisted he also take the day off and after a firm argument that things would be fine without the trio Elijah left business to the advisors taking a day off as well.

Shiki made his way quietly down the stairs to the lobby of the Tower, home of the new order, and the government building. The brunette had his hands stuffed in his pockets, back slouched. He barely made it to the door when a familiar cheerful voice called for him and blue eyes turned to land on his lively lover who grabbed him and tugged him out the door. "We have the day off, let's spend it together", Takuma chirped and Senri sighed softly. "Fine", he said letting his boyfriend take his arm and lead him through the newly paved streets. A few buildings still being rebuilt or repaired, others looked brand new.

The streets hummed cheerfully with gossip and people bustled about doing their daily shopping or simply or simply out to enjoy the time. Takuma hummed pleased as he swung their connected hands happily leading them to a certain location only to pause near the park entrance and glance in seeing a familiar pair. Blue eyes turned to see what it was that caught his partners attention. Not far ahead on the path walking closely together was the tall lean build of the raven haired Elijah dressed casually in jeans and a button up, beside him laughing was Nadia, her medium length wavy brunette locks in a ponytail and she wore a soft pink shirt and a black skirt that was modest but fashionable, her warm brown eyes lively and bright with pure joy. It was nice to see the vampire and werewolf together. They needed each other. Green eyes turned to meet calm blue ones and their squeezed each other's hands before Shiki pulled Takuma away.

This was perfect. Soon everything would be completely settled and the world will only have faint scars from the Circles reign. Until the time came those faded they could only strive forward and depend on each other, allow their wounds to be healed by their respective partners. Much like Zero and Kaname worked on sleeping tangled in each other's limbs that whole day.


End file.
